


Te he esperado tanto tiempo

by TeamROS



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aging, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lapiven, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Separations, Single Parents, Stepis, Unrequited Love, inmortality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Después de 85 años, Steven y Lapis están juntos por fin.¿Podrán mantenerse así?





	1. Dime que soy tuya

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente en Wattpad, en los perfiles stevenuniverse20yy y Octware. Y en Fanfiction, en el perfil 20yy. Actualmente (mayo de 2019), no está disponible en ninguno de ellos.

 

 

Lapis recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steven.

Le encantaba reposar sobre él después de hacer el amor. Podía sentir su calor, su aroma, la firmeza y suavidad de su cuerpo; el contacto de la mano que él ponía sobre sus hombros desnudos, y los latidos acompasados de aquél órgano misterioso al que los seres humanos llamaban corazón.

El sexo le había abierto la puerta a un mundo de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. ¡Era tan distinto de la fusión de las gemas! La fusión implicaba compartir la luz y la consciencia con alguien en quien se pudiera confiar. Pero el sexo con la persona amada era un acto paradójico. Una entrega total e incondicional; pero a la vez era éxtasis, y una culminación tan personal... Y al final, la vulnerabilidad de mostrarse y sentirse sin otra cosa encima que tu propio ser.

Permaneció lánguida unos minutos, disfrutando las sensaciones íntimas que acababa de experimentar. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amado con la mano. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! Era increíble que, después de haber sufrido durante milenios, pudiera estar al fin con la persona a la que amaba desde hacía 85 años.

Simplemente, no podía creerlo. No se atrevía a creerlo. Temía despertar un día y darse cuenta de que seguía encerrada en el espejo. O peor aún, en las húmedas grutas de aquel planeta helado en el que se había exiliado cuando supo lo de Steven con Connie.

Ese pensamiento siempre la ponía triste. Volvió la cabeza hacia el rostro de su amado, y se sintió peor todavía.

\- ¿En qué piensas, amor? No estarás pensando... en ella, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Mmhh? –contestó él, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

\- Aún piensas en ella...

En realidad, Steven solo estaba disfrutando de la relajación que le había producido el placer sexual. Volteó para mirarla. Los ojos de su amada Lapis estaban humedecidos y una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

"No, mi amor... ¡No de nuevo!", pensó Steven.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos. La besó, y la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- Bonita, ¿por qué he de pensar en alguien más que no seas tú? Estás aquí, estás conmigo. Eres mi presente y mi futuro. No quiero ni pienso en nadie más para que esté a mi lado.

Lapis lo miró con una sonrisa forzada que inmediatamente se desvaneció.

\- Perdóname, mi amor. Es que... fue tanto tiempo de pensar que no estaba hecha para la felicidad. Siempre, después de un pequeño rato de alegría, venían meses y años de tomento. De dolor... De soledad.

Escondió la cara en su pecho para ocultar sus sollozos. No era justo hacerle esto a Steven. Pero, simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Steven se sintió tan triste como ella. Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas de Lapis humedecían su pecho, y la envolvió con sus brazos.

Odiaba ver así a su amada, la persona que lo había rescatado de aquél negro pozo de depresión en el que estuvo sumergido. Esperó unos momentos a que los sollozos de Lapis amainaran y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, bajando con suavidad hacia su espalda desnuda. Al sentir que se relajaba un poco, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en la boca con suavidad y dulzura.

Ella correspondió a su beso. Tímidamente al principio, pero pronto el intercambio se hizo más apasionado. Los amantes se fundieron en un abrazo total con sus cuerpos, incitándose con besos y mordiscos. Los labios de Steven se unieron a la boca y a los senos de su amada, mientras ella besaba cada parte de él que sus labios pudieran alcanzar.

El frenesí de los dos era cada vez mayor. Los besos y suspiros se escuchaban en toda la estancia, y bien pronto Steven recuperó completamente su virilidad. El duro miembro presionaba firmemente contra el vientre de su amada, y encontró enseguida el camino hacia su cálida intimidad.

\- Amor mío, por favor... -decía Lapis entre jadeos. –. Dime que eres mío. Convénceme de que eres real... que no estoy soñando despierta en aquel planeta helado.

\- Mi vida... claro que soy tuyo –decía Steven, introduciéndose en ella cada vez más rápido-. Soy tuyo... Soy real. ¡Siénteme!

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Sí, mi vida. Ese soy yo. ¡Te adoro!

\- Y yo... soy tuya –gimió ella, mientras los dientes de su amado mordisqueaban sus pezones -. Soy tuya. Dímelo... ¡Dime que soy tuya!

Steven la tomó de las caderas para penetrarla por completo.

\- Sí. Eres mía... ¡Mía! Todo tu ser me pertenece... ¡Y yo te pertenezco a ti, amor!

Lapis cerró los ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro.

Ya no era un sueño; Steven estaba con ella. Eran sus labios los que recorrían sus senos y su cuello. Podía extender sus manos para tocarlo. Podía sentirlo en su interior. Ya se acercaba la culminación, y él iba a dejar una parte de sí mismo dentro de ella.

Gritó. Eran demasiadas sensaciones. El orgasmo los golpeó a los dos como una ola de energía que los consumió por completo. Ella se desplomó a su lado, y estuvieron unos instantes intentando normalizar su respiración.

Se abrazaron sin decir nada, y Steven comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y su cabello. Lapis volteó a verlo por un instante y le dio un largo beso.

\- ¡Gracias por estar conmigo, amor!

\- Gracias a ti, bonita.

Unos minutos después, se habían dormido uno en brazos del otro.


	2. ¿Qué es el amor?

Se ha dicho que las gemas no nacen. Se hacen.

Son seres inorgánicos creados con un propósito específico. Su fuente de energía está en su misma gema, y por ello son esencialmente inmortales. Pueden ser destruidas, pero desconocen las necesidades de los seres orgánicos. El hambre, la sed, el sueño y la necesidad de reproducirse les son completamente extraños. No necesitan desarrollarse, pues surgen en su forma adulta y completamente equipadas para cumplir sus objetivos y funciones. Por eso no comprenden el paso del tiempo, ni tienen una forma de medirlo.

Lo que nadie ha dicho es que las gemas tienen sentimientos y emociones; y, a través de ellos, Lapis supo en carne propia que las gemas sí podían experimentar el paso del tiempo. Los largos años de soledad, cautiverio y agonía podían quebrantar incluso a la gema más poderosa.

Miles de años encerrada en el espejo, añorando su hogar y la libertad perdida. Saber que quizá estaría cautiva para siempre, y sin otra compañía que el recuerdo y la añoranza de las cosas que vivió. ¿Podía existir algo peor?

Pues sí. Tan pronto como fue liberada, conoció la amistad y la gratitud. Por un momento pensó que, después de tantos años de soledad, emprendería el camino a casa en compañía de un amigo. Pero él no deseó acompañarla, y tras su largo viaje solitario se encontró con un sitio transformado que ya no era su hogar. Fue nuevamente aprisionada, interrogada, y obligada a regresar a la Tierra para traicionar al amigo que la había liberado.

Se sintió tan mal que, cuando su amigo Steven logró escapar y se aprestaba a brindarle ayuda, se rehusó a recibirla. Solamente cuando todo acabó, y Jasper la obligó a que se fusionaran, recuperó su valor y decidió sacrificar nuevamente su libertad para salvar a Steven. Aquellos meses luchando con Jasper por el control de la fusión fueron una tortura continua, mucho peor que el tiempo que había pasado en el espejo. Había quedado completamente agotada, y después de ser liberada, le tomó mucho tiempo lidiar con el temor, los recuerdos y el dolor de aceptar que lo había perdido todo.

Todo, excepto a su amigo Steven.

***

\- ¡Vaya, Lapis! Parece que la sexta temporada de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos" no será la misma basura que la quinta, ¿no crees? – exclamó Peridot entusiasmada, frente a la pantalla de la televisión.

No hubo respuesta. Lapis miraba pensativa hacia un punto más allá de la pantalla.

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Lapis! – gritó Peridot, pasando la mano frente a los ojos de la gema azul.

\- Peridot, ¿qué es el amor? –dijo Lapis de pronto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Peridot, confundida-. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Percy habla mucho del amor en este capítulo, aunque Paulette ya no esté con él.

\- Mmm... Bueno... -dijo Peridot sonrojándose un poco-. Por lo que he averiguado, es ese sentimiento humano que te lleva a querer estar con alguien; agradarle, hacer cosas juntos... Juntar los labios en ese acto al que llaman beso...

\- ¡Sí, sí! –respondió Lapis, impaciente -. Es lo que viene en todas las series y en las películas que hemos visto. ¿Pero cómo surge? ¿Cuándo sabes que de verdad estás enamorada? Por lo que yo sé, podría estar enamorada de Steven. O incluso un poco de ti.

Las mejillas de Peridot se tiñeron de un verde tan intenso que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

\- ¡No exageres! Bueno... ¿Acaso no has visto nada en las revistas que te gusta leer?

\- Sí, pero hablan solo de "La química del amor", "consejos para pasar un fin de semana increíble con tu pareja", y cosas así. ¡No me ayudan a entender nada!

\- Hay otros libros. Seguramente Steven tenga alguno, o pueda recomendarte.

\- ¡Cierto, Peridot! ¡Gracias! – dijo Lapis entusiasmada-. Voy a ir a ver a Steven en este instante. ¡Nos vemos!

Invocó sus alas de agua y se fue volando de inmediato, dejando a Peridot preocupada y pensativa.

***

El viaje duró unos pocos minutos. Se sintió feliz, no solo porque veía la posibilidad de despejar las dudas que preocupaban, sino porque podría ver a su querido amigo.

Pero nunca esperó verlo en la playa junto a aquella chica humana que había pretendido ayudarlas cuando se quedaron a cargo de la Tierra. Por un momento pensó en regresar al granero, pero Steven y Connie ya la habían visto.

\- ¡Hey, Lapis! –gritó Steven, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que aterrizar.

Connie y Steven corrieron hacia ella, y él la abrazó. Lapis se sintió contenta por poder estrechar al muchachito entre sus brazos, pero se incomodó al darse cuenta de que Connie los observaba.

\- Steven, quería preguntarte algo sobre libros.

\- Oye Lapis, si de libros se trata, Connie es la más indicada. ¡Ha leído montañas de libros!

\- No exageres, Steven –dijo la chica, divertida-. ¿Qué clase de libros te interesan, Lapis?

\- Es que... Peridot quiere hacer una investigación sobre el amor humano, y dice que no le convencen del todo los programas de la televisión. Necesita averiguar más cosas.

\- Mmm... Hay muchas maneras de ver el amor. Creo que podrías encontrar lo que buscas en la Biblioteca Pública Buddwick.

Lapis asintió, al tiempo que invocaba sus alas de agua. Le hubiera gustado platicar más con Steven, pero la presencia de Connie le molestaba un poco. Ella se acercaba demasiado a Steven.

\- Gracias, Connie. Iré para allá.

\- ¡Espera, Lapis! –dijo Connie-. ¿Tienes credencial de la biblioteca?

\- No -. Respondió ella, confundida. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una pequeña tarjeta de plástico con tu fotografía. Sin ella no puedes sacar los libros –dijo Connie, al tiempo que sacaba una credencial de su cartera –. ¡Mira!

\- Oh –dijo Lapis, contrariada-. Pensé que simplemente podría tomar los libros y ya.

Connie y Steven sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Lapis para que pueda sacar los libros? –propuso Connie. La bibliotecaria me conoce bien. Quizá hasta podamos sacar una credencial para ella.

Lapis los tomó en sus brazos y pronto llegaron a la biblioteca. Ya no se sentía mal por Connie. Le resultaba difícil sentir rencor contra alguien que la ayudaba de corazón.

A Connie no le fue difícil convencer a la bibliotecaria de que Lapis era su prima. Tras pagar una pequeña cuota de reposición, obtuvieron una credencial para ella.

\- Bien Lapis –dijo Connie en voz baja-. Puedes sacar hasta seis libros, y debes devolverlos en dos semanas. ¿Qué tipo de libro crees que necesitas?

\- Oh... sobre el amor, como te dije.

\- Mmm... -Connie se acercó al catálogo computarizado y pronto localizó una sección prometedora. Se encaminaron hacia allá. Lapis miraba hacia todos lados, sorprendida por la gran cantidad de libros que había.

Connie se acercó a los estantes y comenzó a revisar los títulos.

\- Vemos: "Cómo enamorar a las mujeres", "1000 ideas para encender tu relación", "Las mejores posiciones para enamorados", "El moderno Kamasutra ilustrado"... "El Ananga ranga para amantes cansados"...

\- No. Se parece demasiado a lo que encontré en aquellas revistas –dijo Lapis con desagrado.

\- Quizá tengamos mejor suerte con la literatura. –dijo Connie-. Uno de mis maestros del séptimo grado nos dijo que para situaciones y sentimientos humanos, la literatura y la música pueden dar respuestas más claras que los libros mejores científicos.

Pronto llegaron a la sección, y se encontraron con gran variedad de libros que tenían títulos llamativos. Connie no había leído casi nada de este tipo de literatura, así que Lapis seleccionó al azar los que tenían las portadas más hermosas.

\- Romeo y Julieta... Los Puentes de Madison... Historia de amor... Memorial del Convento... Ben quiere a Ana... El Ruiseñor y la Rosa...

-Podrías empezar con esos, Lapis. Debes devolverlos en el plazo de dos semanas, y entonces podrás llevarte otros –dijo Connie.

***

Después de despedirse, Lapis regresó al granero. En cuanto llegó, Peridot corrió hacia ella con su tableta en la mano.

\- ¡Lapis, mira! ¡Encontré un video con una canción que habla del amor!

La gema azul tenía muy poca curiosidad. Quería acomodarse en su hamaca para comenzar a leer tranquilamente. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de Peridot, que accedió a escuchar la canción solamente para quitársela de encima.

Tomó la tableta sin mayor interés. Pero después de los primeros compases, quedó completamente absorta. En el video, un hombre maduro de voz suave y melodiosa cantaba dulcemente:

 

_El amor, es una boca con sabor a miel._  
_Es una lluvia en el atardecer._  
 _Es un paraguas para dos._  
  
_El amor, es un espacio donde no hay lugar._  
 _Para otra cosa que no sea amar._  
 _Es algo entre tú y yo._

_El amor es llorar, cuando nos dice adiós._  
_El amor es soñar, oyendo una canción._  
 _El amor es besar, poniendo el corazón._  
 _Es perdonarme tú, y comprenderte yo._  
  
_El amor es parar el tiempo en un reloj._  
 _Es buscar un lugar, donde escuchar tu voz._  
 _El amor es crear un mundo entre los dos._  
 _Es perdonarme tú, y comprenderte yo._

 

Era hermoso. Y justo como le había dicho Connie.

Ante la mirada atónita de Peridot, reprodujo la melodía no menos de diez veces, hasta estar segura de haberse aprendido la letra y la tonada.

\- ¿Me prestarías un rato la tableta, Peridot?

-C-claro. Adelante.

Lapis pasó todo el resto del día escuchando canciones de amor. Se sorprendió ante la intensidad de las emociones que describían. Parecían reflejos de lo que ella misma sentía.

"¡Qué extraordinarios pueden ser los seres humanos!", pensó Lapis. "Viven en un mundo de emociones y son perfectamente capaces de hablar y hacer arte a partir de ellas... Las gemas del Homeworld podrían aprender un par de cosas de ellos".

Devolvió la tableta a Peridot y se acostó pensando en la letra de las canciones. Sin quererlo, comenzó a asociar las emociones que le producían con la imagen de Steven y las experiencias que había tenido con él. Comenzó a cantar suavemente:

 

_Toda mi esperanza, eres tú. Eres tú._  
_Como lluvia fresca en mis manos._  
 _Como fuerte brisa, eres tú. Eres tú._  
 _Así, así. Eres tú._

_Eres tú, como el agua de mi fuente._  
_Eres tú, el fuego de mi hogar._  
 _Eres tú, como el fuego de mi hoguera._  
 _Eres tú, el trigo de mi pan._

 

No sabía muy bien qué era el trigo y qué era el pan, pero estaba segura de que eran cosas indispensables la una para la otra.

"Así como Steven para mí", pensó. "Si él no estuviera en la Tierra, yo me iría de este planeta inmediatamente".

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, y su mirada vino a caer en la pequeña pila de libros que había traído. Tomó el que estaba más arriba, y leyó en la portada:

\- "Historia de amor", por Erich Segal... "Amar significa nunca tener que decir:  _lo siento_ ".

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.


	3. Así que... esto es el amor

Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Lapis arrojó el libro contra el techo del silo.

\- ¡Pobre ruiseñor! - pensó triste y enfurecida-. ¡Mira que haber sacrificado su vida por ayudar a esa pareja de idiotas!

Estuvo sollozando unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó. Había pasado la última semana leyendo y releyendo ávidamente los libros. Las hermosas y tristes historias la habían hecho reír y llorar innumerables veces. Pero lo más importante, estaban ayudándola a aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

Se secó las lágrimas y recogió el pequeño librito. Lo había dejado para el final, porque creyó que al ser tan pequeño y delgado tendría muy poco que enseñarle. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Ya tranquila, pudo pensar con mayor claridad.

\- La verdad es que el ruiseñor eligió morir por amor al amor mismo- reflexionó Lapis-. Se sacrificó por lo que él sentía, y porque estaba seguro de que, ayudar a que el amor surgiera, era más valioso que su propia vida.

De pronto, se hizo la luz en su mente; y los sentimientos la golpearon con la fuerza de una marejada.

\- ¡Claro! Es como... ¡Como yo lo hice con Steven!

¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? ¡Ella era como el ruiseñor! Por eso había soportado su ordalía con Malaquita. Por eso había librado la terrible batalla con Jasper, y se había arriesgado a mandar aquel mensaje, aún a sabiendas que podía ser descubierta y castigada por traición.

La conclusión era muy clara: ella estaba enamorada. Pero no del amor, sino de una persona concreta por la cual lo había sacrificado todo.

¡Ella amaba a Steven!

Pero, ¿desde cuándo?

\- ¿Fue desde que lo conocí? ¿Desde que me liberó de mi prisión y me curó? ¿O desde que intentó ayudarme de nuevo en aquella maldita nave?

En realidad, eso importaba muy poco. Volteó a ver el libro, admirando la portada bellamente decorada.

\- La diferencia de esta historia con la mía, es que Steven no es como ellos – pensó, mientras miraba la portada del libro-. No es como esta estúpida muchacha y el imbécil estudiante. Él ya me ha ayudado y rescatado tantas veces...

\- ¡Lapis!

La gema azul escuchó el grito y reconoció al punto la voz.

\- ¡Steven! –contestó ella. Descendió rápidamente del silo para ir a encontrarse él. Al llegar a su lado se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, reteniéndose el uno contra el otro por unos instantes.

Lapis hubiera querido estrecharlo un poco más. Ahora que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, notaba tantas cosas que antes se le escapaban. El calor de los brazos de Steven, su suavidad, su aroma... Todas aquellas sensaciones penetraron en tropel a su consciencia.

\- ¡Hola, Lapis! –saludó una tercera voz.

\- Connie... -contestó Lapis, y tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

Correspondió al saludo, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. Los libros y la música le habían hecho ver que, por muy bien que le cayera, Connie era algo así como su rival. Y aunque no tuviera nada contra ella, seguía siendo la "amiga especial" de Steven.

\- Lapis. Connie y yo planeamos ir a la playa. ¿Será que tú y Peridot quieran venir?

\- Mmm... No lo sé. Quizá Peridot quiera ir, yo no lo creo. Ya sabes lo que me ocurre con el mar, Steven.

\- ¡Vamos Lapis! Sera...

En ese momento, escucharon el ruido del pasto al moverse. Se volvieron para ver a un mapache que asomó la cabeza entre los tallos de hierba.

\- ¡Ahhh! –gritó Steven cuando lo reconoció.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steven? –dijo Connie, desconcertada.

Iba a responder, pero en ese momento el mapache se asomó del todo y comenzó a caminar. Cojeaba y dejaba un rastro de sangre en el pasto. Steven se dio cuenta inmediatamente, y su temor se convirtió en compasión. Intentó acercarse a animal, mostrando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, amiguito? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

El animal se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, enseñando las garras y los dientes. Steven solamente se detuvo un instante, pero comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Steven, ten cuidado! – dijo Connie, casi aprestándose a intervenir. Había recordado cuando Steven le contó sobre su "fuga" con Amatista, y estaba segura de que ese era el mismo mapache que lo atacó aquella vez.

\- Déjame ayudarte, amiguito –Dijo él, al tiempo que se llenaba de saliva la palma de la mano.

El animalito pareció entender la intención del chico, y dejó que lo tocara. La sangre dejó de fluir y la herida de su pata se cerró.

\- Ya estás bien, ¿lo ves? – dijo Steven mientras sonreía -. Espero verte por aquí otra vez, amiguito. ¡Ten cuidado!

El mapache extendió brevemente su pata para tocar la mano de Steven, y luego se ocultó entre la maleza.

Steven se levantó, y fue nuevamente al lado de las chicas.

\- ¿Ese era el mapache que te atacó hace tiempo, Steven? –dijo Connie.

\- Sí –respondió, encogiendo los hombros-. Pero estaba lastimado y yo podía ayudarlo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Lapis sonrió levemente. "Ese es el Steven al que amo", pensó.

En ese momento llegaron Perla, Garnet y Amatista. Steven las saludó muy animado.

\- Chicas, ¿ya nos vamos a la playa?

\- Ven un momento, Steven –dijo Perla por toda respuesta.

\- Claro. Esperen aquí, por favor. ¿Sí?

Steven se alejó. Lapis estaba un poco desconcertada por toda la situación, pero Connie sonreía.

\- ¿No es maravilloso mi Steven? –dijo.

A Lapis no se le escapó el "mi Steven".

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –respondió, arrastrando la voz.

\- Ese animalejo lo atacó dos veces en el pasado. Lo araño. ¡Lo lastimó! ¿Y qué es lo que piensa él cuando lo ve de nuevo y se le pasa el miedo? "¿Qué te pasó, amiguito? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?" –dijo Connie, imitando a la perfección la manera de hablar del muchacho.

\- Sí... Steven es verdaderamente extraordinario –dijo la gema conteniendo un suspiro.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Ambas miraban al chico mientras platicaba con sus mentoras.

\- Yo lo quiero tanto, Lapis... Le debo tantas cosas. Le debo mi vida, incluso. Aunque él sea tan noble que jamás piense en ello.

Al escuchar esto, la gema volteo a verla. Las alertas de su mente se encendieron al máximo.

\- Ajá...

\- La verdad, me encantaría estar a su lado y, tal vez... hacer con él las cosas que los novios hacen juntos.

Lapis apartó la vista. Sus puños se crisparon y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color azul intenso.

\- El problema es que... No sé si él me quiere así –dijo Connie con tristeza -. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que él piense en esas cosas. O si piensa en hacerlas con otra persona que no sea yo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Lapis había transitado del asombro al enojo, y comentó secamente:

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas tú? ¿Por qué sigues con la duda?

\- Porque tengo miedo, Lapis. –dijo, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho -. Siento que, si Steven no me quiere de la misma manera que yo a él, nuestra amistad se terminará. Estoy segura. Y creo que... Prefiero esperar; al menos un poco más.

Al escuchar esto, Lapis se animó. Pensó que quizá aún había alguna esperanza para ella.

\- Tienes razón, Connie. Y si perdieras la amistad de Steven, se rompería tu corazón. Debes esperar un poco más, hasta estar segura de lo que él siente por ti.

\- Sí. Eso pienso yo también. Pero... será mejor que él se apresure, Lapis. No estoy segura de que mi corazón pueda soportar una espera larga.

La gema azul reprimió una sonrisa. Tenía un poco de tiempo, y estaba decidida a aprovecharlo. Tenía que planear una estrategia de ataque, y sabía dónde podía encontrar la información necesaria para hacerlo.

Se disculparía con Steven para no ir a la playa. Era urgente que visitara nuevamente la biblioteca.

Pero los acontecimientos le ahorraron la necesidad de hacerlo. Steven regresó, y sus ojos reflejaban a la vez pena y determinación.

\- Lo siento, chicas. No podremos ir a la playa. Garnet me dijo que hay dos gemas corruptas que están causando muchos problemas lejos de aquí. Ellas irán tras la más grande y peligrosa.

Volvió la vista hacia Connie para hablarle:

\- Connie, ¿me acompañarías a cazar la otra gema? Parece que la misión no será tan difícil.

\- ¡Oh, claro que sí, Steven! –dijo la chica entusiasmada.

\- ¿Vienes tú también, Lapis? Seguro que con tu ayuda terminaremos en un instante.

\- Estoy segura de que ambos podrán manejar perfectamente la situación –contestó ella –Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer, como devolver esos libros a la biblioteca.

\- Está bien –dijo Steven, sin parecer muy decepcionado -. ¿Nos vamos, Connie?

-¡Claro! Solo necesito pasar por mi espada al templo.

Lapis los observó alejarse y desaparecer por el portal. Sonrió ligeramente, y luego entró al granero para recoger los libros.

\- Lo siento, Connie –pensó, mientras invocaba sus alas -. No tengo nada contra ti. Pero si se trata del amor de Steven, voy a luchar hasta el final.

***

 

Esta vez, las cosas fueron mucho más difíciles de lo que Lapis había esperado.

Sacó otros libros de la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar maneras para ganar el amor de Steven. Pero las nuevas novelas no eran cortas, y aunque eran tan hermosas y emotivas como las que ya había leído, no le daban más información. O al menos, no tan clara como ella hubiera querido.

Ya había descartado "La vida es bella", porque el carácter del protagonista era demasiado diferente al suyo. No creía que pudiera hacer frente a Steven las mismas bufonadas con las que Guido había conquistado a su esposa. "Cumbres borrascosas" fue otra decepción, porque parecía estar más teñida de sentimientos de odio que de amor.

Empezó a perder la paciencia. Ya había consumido casi un día y medio, y todavía no tenía respuestas. La misión de Steven duraría dos días, a lo sumo. Y por alguna razón, presentía que debía ponerse en acción de inmediato. ¿Qué pasaría si Connie o Steven lograban vencer sus miedos e inhibiciones?

No podía correr ese riesgo. Steven era la verdadera y única razón de que ella siguiera en la Tierra, y de que se hubiera unido a las Gemas de Cristal.

Miró los libros que aún seguían en la repisa y comenzó a sentirse angustiada. Había vuelto a leer sus viejas revistas, pero los consejos que venían en ellas eran también demasiado vagos y confusos. "Sé tú misma", "Hazle ver cuanto lo quieres", "Llénalo de detalles", "Sé seductora y coqueta...

¿Qué rayos quería decir todo eso?

Y lo más importante: aun cuando lograra encontrar la forma de ser "seductora y coqueta", ¿eso funcionaría con Steven?

No podía estar segura, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no.

En su desesperación, se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle ayuda a Peridot.

\- ¿Tú crees que tu... Tableta, pueda ayudarnos a encontrar algo de información sobre el amor humano?

\- ¡Seguro que sí! –contestó ella entusiasmada. Pero su expresión de entusiasmo cambió de inmediato a una de suspicacia -. Espera, ¿para qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué no te dije que estaba investigando sobre el amor? Y al final, ¿a ti qué te importa?

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! No te enojes. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando exactamente?

\- No lo sé bien... Creo que la manera en que los seres humanos hacen que suceda el amor. Lo que tienen que hacer para... Hacer el amor.

\- Hacer el amor... -dijo y escribió Peridot -. ¡Mira! Hay un montón de páginas y videos en Internet.

\- ¡Pon uno! ¡El primero que veas!

Peridot puso el video. Apareció una pareja mientras se besaba apasionadamente en una cama. Las dos empezaron a observar, cada vez más sorprendidas a medida que avanzaba el video.

\- ¿Por qué no tienen ropa?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que tiene él entre las piernas?

\- No lo sé. Pero es una parte de él que ella no tiene.

\- Espera... ¿Lo está mordiendo en esa parte? ¡Parece que a él le duele!

\- No. Parece que lo está... Besando, o algo así.

\- ...

\- ¡Uy! ¿Se lo metió entre las piernas? Eso debe doler...

\- Por su cara, parece que sí le duele...

\- ¿Y entonces, porque ella lo jala y le pide más, y más, y más?

Se quedaron calladas por unos momentos. Ambas veían la pantalla como si  _no pudieran_  ver hacia otro lado.

\- Cambió el lugar donde se lo puso, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! ¡Parece que esta vez sí le dolió!

\- No lo creo... Le está diciendo que sí, y que le dé más duro.

\- ...

\- ¿Qué es ese líquido que le echó en la cara?

\- Es como... ¡Puaj! –dijo Peridot con una mueca de repugnancia-. Ya vi una vez a Steven hacer una cosa así en el baño.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Con quién?! –gritó Lapis, tomándola por los hombros.

\- ¡Con nadie! Estaba eliminando los productos de desecho de su última comida. Pero espera... Aquel líquido era de color amarillo, y no blanco.

\- Y no parece que ella crea que es un producto de desecho... ¿Ya viste lo que está haciendo con eso?

Ambas miraron a la pantalla, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. El video terminó, y permanecieron unos segundos anonadadas, intentando asimilar lo que habían visto.

\- ¿Hay más? -Preguntó Lapis.

\- Como 50 millones –respondió Peridot, a la vez que ponía un nuevo video en la pantalla.

***

Un rato después, Lapis volvía hacia su hamaca. Al final había comprendido que, por muy interesantes que fueran los videos, no contribuirían en nada a resolver su problema. Todas las parejas que habían visto hacer el amor ya parecían tener mucho tiempo de estar enamoradas y juntas.

Pero ella no había dado ni siquiera el primer paso. No le había confesado sus sentimientos a Steven. Y aunque él la aceptara, seguramente tardarían algún tiempo en llegar a una situación como... Esa.

El problema era que había perdido mucho tiempo. Ya había anochecido, y seguramente Steven estaría de vuelta la mañana siguiente, cuando mucho. No tenía más recurso que ver en los últimos libros que le quedaban. Esta vez, tomó el que estaba más debajo de la pila y leyó el título: "Rojo y negro", de Sthendal; y comenzó a leer.

Era muy hermoso, pero no comenzaba directamente con el romance y seguía sin darle respuestas. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa y empezó a pasar las páginas rápidamente, sin ver un asomo de lo que necesitaba. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una frase que captó toda su atención.

" _El amor es una flor esplendorosa. Pero debes tener el valor de ir a recogerla al borde de un horrible precipicio_ ".

La frase llenaba su consciencia. Pero, ¿por qué? No tenía ninguna indicación sobre lo que tenía que hacer con Steven...

¿No? ¿De verdad?

Y entonces, ¿Por qué...

\- ¡Claro! –gritó en voz alta -. En todos estos libros habla de lo increíble que se la pasan estas parejas cuando están y hacen cosas juntos. ¡Todo va surgiendo de allí! Es como... ¡como cuando Steven me enseñaba las maravillas de la tierra mientras volábamos! ¡Cuando navegamos junto con su padre, e incluso cuando curó mi gema!

Tenía que arriesgarse a pasar tiempo con él. ¡Convivir juntos! Todo surgiría desde ahí... O no surgiría. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía, era seguro que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos.

Se sentía frenética. ¡No podía dejar pasar un instante! Quizá Steven ya había regresado de la misión. En todo caso, no perdía nada por ir a ver.

\- ¡Peridot, voy a salir! –gritó, a la vez que invocaba sus alas.

\- Oye, Lapis... - comenzó a decir Peridot, pero Lapis ya se perdía en el cielo nocturno.

Y en ese momento, sin saberlo por qué, Peridot tuvo un escalofrío. Como si intuyera que todo lo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

***

Lapis voló resueltamente hacia el templo. Se proponía a invitar a Steven a salir y recorrer el cielo nocturno como aquella vez. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero era un buen comienzo. Si Steven lo disfrutaba tanto como aquella vez, sería la puerta de entrada para que volvieran a hacerlo en otras ocasiones. Podrían platicar, contarse muchas cosas. Llegar a conocerse de verdad, y quizá después...

Llegó al templo. Había luces encendidas, y distinguió a Garnet sentada en el sillón de la sala. No había nadie más a la vista. Estuvo a punto de descender y tocar a la puerta, pero escuchó la voz de Perla que preguntaba precisamente por Steven.

\- Salieron hace un rato. Fueron a caminar por la playa.

\- ¿Salieron? –pensó Lapis-. Oh, claro... Connie.

Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que adelantarse esa... Esa humana?

Cerró lo puños de pura contrariedad. Estuvo a punto de regresar al granero; pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver a Steven aunque sea desde lejos. Y se dirigió a recorrer la costa para localizarlos desde el aire.

No tardó en divisar a dos chicos abrazados al pie de una escollera de rocas, besándose apasionadamente. Un chica delgada y morena, y un chico un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello rizado y apenas un poco rellenito.

Lapis se quedó paralizada cuando los reconoció. Eran Connie y... ¿Steven?

Sí. Su aspecto había cambiado un poco. Como si hubiera sufrido un estirón mágico, o algo parecido. Pero aquel cabello, esa cara... Incluso su camiseta. No había ninguna duda.

Era Steven. Y ahora... Era de Connie.

El shock fue tan intenso que ni siquiera pudo pensar. Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su vista se nubló, y tuvo la sensación de que una parte de su ser se quebraba en su interior.

Era claro que no se estaban dando su primer beso. Se acariciaban las espaldas con total liberalidad. Sus bocas parecían querer arrancarse los labios, y apenas se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

Aquello era demasiado para Lapis. No podía soportar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Solamente pensó en alejarse de ahí, mientras trataba de apartar de su mente la imagen de aquellos dos.

Nunca supo cómo llegó al silo. Se sentó en aquel techo, donde había conversado con Steven hace... ¿Mil años? El dolor distorsionaba su percepción del tiempo. Lloraba y lloraba, sin poder contenerse. Aquello era peor que el espejo. Peor que Jasper y Malaquita. Aquellas veces siempre hubo algo por qué luchar, pero ahora...

\- Debo irme –pensó-. Alejarme para siempre de este lugar. De la Tierra... De Steven.

Sí. De Steven y su sonrisa encantadora. De Steven y su amabilidad. De Steven y su eterna preocupación por los demás.

De Steven y su amor... porque ahora, ese amor le pertenecía a alguien más.

En su desesperación, llegó a pensar que debería ir Homeworld para recibir el castigo que le correspondía por traicionar a Jasper y a la Gran Autoridad del Diamante. Al menos, si su gema era destruida, podría dejar de sentir dolor... Para siempre.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa, pues en ese instante sintió que alguien había subido al techo del silo. Entre sus lágrimas alcanzó a reconocerla.

\- Garnet –dijo al tiempo que limpiaba sus ojos y se esforzaba por hablar con voz firme -. ¡Vete! En este momento no quiero ver a nadie.

Garnet se quitó los lentes. Jamás había hecho eso ante nadie que no fuera una Gema de Cristal.

\- Lapis. Sé lo que te ha pasado, y también sé cómo te sientes...

\- ¡No, no lo sabes! –gritó Lapis desesperada-. ¡Tú tienes tu amor! ¡Eres amor! ¿Cómo rayos podrías saber lo que siento?

Garnet no dijo nada. Era evidente que Lapis necesitaba desahogarse.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí! -dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba un ataque de agua-. ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Pero Garnet estaba preparada y evitó su ataque con facilidad.

\- Me encantaría dejarte sola, Lapis. Pero no puedo.

Muy a su pesar, Lapis se desconcertó. La mirada de Garnet reflejaba pesar y... ¿terror?

\- He visto algo extremadamente grave. Tenemos que movilizarnos. Está en juego el futuro de este planeta.

\- ¡¿Y a mí qué rayos me importa?! ¡Que se mueran todos los humanos junto con su asqueroso planeta!

Garnet la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla de frente.

\- ¿Y Steven? ¿Te preocupa la vida de Steven?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si la Tierra está en peligro, ¿quién crees que será el primero en ir a defenderla? ¿Quién crees que será el primero en morir?

Lapis abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Steven iba a morir?

\- ¡Sí, estúpida! –gritó Garnet, acercándose a unos centímetros de su cara-. Si no nos ayudas, no sólo será el final de la Tierra... ¡También será el final para Steven!


	4. Parte de guerra

Peridot tomó la pequeña grabadora y se dispuso a comenzar. No deseaba hacerlo, pues los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido estaban frescos en su mente. Todavía le generaban sentimientos de pérdida, rabia y culpabilidad.

Pero por desgracia, era ella quien tenía la visión más completa de los acontecimientos. Y era de las pocas que aún tenían la capacidad o la presencia de ánimo para hacer el informe. Tenía que esforzarse y ser objetiva. Era en beneficio de las nuevas generaciones de gemas que podrían existir en el futuro. Una tiranía basada en lo que la Gran Autoridad del Diamante había construido estaba irremisiblemente condenada al fracaso, y todos debían enterarse y ser conscientes de ello.

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó la grabación.

-  _Aquí Peridot, conocida en la pasada Era 2 de Homeworld con el aspecto 2F5L y corte 5XG. Este parte de guerra se hace cinco traslaciones terrestres después de la última entrada de la bitácora. Es un recuento breve y parcial, pero objetivo, de los principales acontecimientos y personajes que intervinieron en el conflicto bélico que se ha dado a llamar La Gran Guerra Civil de las Gemas. Está elaborado desde el punto de vista del bando vencedor: el Ejército de las Gemas de Cristal. Los escribas del Homeworld están elaborando una historia total de los acontecimientos que aquí solamente se resumen._

Peridot apagó a grabadora. Suspiró. Era increíble la manera en que los sentimientos empezaban a aflorar. Iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-  _La guerra se desarrolló completamente en Homeworld, en sus colonias y estaciones espaciales anexas. Transcurrieron 4 años con 9 meses terrestres desde el inicio de los preparativos de guerra hasta que se firmó el armisticio definitivo._

_El conflicto bélico tuvo dos etapas bien diferenciadas: los preparativos y la guerra propiamente dicha. Como los hechos de la guerra son bien conocidos y se está preparando una historia detallada, aquí se enfatizarán los preparativos y los hechos principales de los integrantes del bando vencedor._

Peridot tuvo que apagar la grabadora otra vez. ¿Bando vencedor? ¿Quién había vencido, en realidad? Millones de gemas habían sido destruidas más allá de toda ayuda posible. La ecología de muchos planetas fue trastornada de manera irremediable.

Y Homeworld... Pasarían muchos años antes de que recobrara su antiguo esplendor. Y por más que apenas lo hubiera visitado brevemente después de su exilio, seguía siendo su planeta natal.

_\- La primera etapa comenzó con la reunión de emergencia convocada por fusión permanente conocida como Garnet. Ella expuso la visión que había tenido, y se estableció por unanimidad que a pesar de nuestra terrible desventaja numérica, debíamos ser nosotras quienes iniciáramos el ataque. De otra manera, seríamos irremediablemente destruidas._

_Comenzamos inmediatamente la búsqueda de aliados, y a sugerencia de la única humana presente, comenzamos aliviando la situación de las gemas corruptas. Una vez abordado con seriedad el problema, pudimos encontrar la causa de la corrupción, y dimos con los medios para revertirla. Por sus habilidades sanadoras, el General Steven Cuarzo Universe fue el encargado de hacer los primeros intentos para revertir los efectos de la corrupción. Una vez que encontramos un método eficaz, fue fácil utilizar la fuente de lágrimas sanadoras de Rose Cuarzo para aliviar al resto. Todas las gemas corruptas que fueron aliviadas, sin excepción, aceptaron formar parte de nuestro ejército._

_Las fusiones forzadas fueron una fuente de aliados mucho mayor. Los fragmentos de gemas habían sido unidos por medios mágicos; pero el análisis reveló que era posible separar esas uniones por medio de la tecnología, y que podíamos volver unir los fragmentos de gema por medio de los poderes curativos de La fuente de Rose Cuarzo; siempre que pudiéramos encontrar todos los fragmentos de las gemas._

_Con el mismo método pudo revertirse la situación del Clúster, y esto lo lograron las fusiones conocidas como Stevonnie y Garnet. Ambas debieron encerrarse voluntariamente con el Clúster en una burbuja durante meses. Fue una prueba muy dura y agotadora para ambas fusiones. Pero era maravilloso ver cómo los fragmentos de gema rescatados se reconocían y se iban uniendo, formando miles de gemas completas que iban ayudando a Garnet y Stevonnie en todo lo que les era posible._

Peridot tuvo que apagar de nuevo la grabadora y se llevó las manos al rostro para contener un sollozo. Aún no podía creer que ella hubiera tomado parte en la puesta a punto de semejante atrocidad.

Por eso era tan difícil hacer el maldito reporte. Homeworld había cometido crímenes espantosos. Rose Cuarzo desencadenó una rebelión que afectó y destruyó decenas de mundos y una civilización intergaláctica. Ella misma, Peridot había colaborado con los dos bandos... Y también había cometido su propio crimen.

\- Basta -se dijo -. Tengo que continuar. Soy una cronista. No debo dejarme llevar por los sentimientos.

-  _Fue posible rescatar y reintegrar a casi el 85% del volumen del Clúster, con lo que el número de integrantes de nuestro ejército ascendió a casi 900,000. Pero sabíamos bien que no éramos suficientes contra Homeworld y sus más de 20 colonias. Así que, a propuesta de la Gema de Cristal Amatista, buscamos aliados entre los posibles focos de descontento en las colonias. Infiltramos los ejércitos enemigos con agentes y logramos el apoyo de todas las amatistas, casi todos los topacios y los cuarzos. La misma amatista se infiltró en la base conocida como Zoo Humano, y una vez iniciado el primer ataque, liberó a todos los cuarzos rosa y las amatistas de aquel lugar._

_Esta cronista y la Gema de Cristal Lapislázuli se encargaron del desarrollo de armas, procedimientos y estrategias novedosas para la lucha. La antigua Gema de Cristal conocida como Bismuto fue liberada, y se encargó nuevamente de pertrechar a la rebelión con armas de mano de todo tipo._

\- Ahora, el resumen de la guerra –pensó Peridot, apagando y encendiendo a grabadora.

-  _La Guerra como tal comenzó con un ataque simultáneo a Homeworld y a todas sus colonias. En 6 colonias, el ataque fue un éxito total, y pronto quedaron liberadas de la influencia de las diamantes. Pero en el resto de las colonias el éxito fue, cuando mucho, parcial. Y el ataque a Homeworld se estancó después de los pequeños éxitos iniciales. Ni siquiera los refuerzos que fueron enviados desde otras colonias consiguieron un avance significativo. Pero la lucha se niveló nuevamente gracias al sacrificio de la Gema de Cristal Amatista, y la utilización satisfactoria de las bombas arcoíris y los misiles relativísticos diseñados en la Tierra._

_Los misiles relativísticos destruyeron casi por completo las colonias más pequeñas y la armería principal de Homeworld, con Diamante Azul como víctima de la destrucción. Las bombas arcoíris bloquearon por completo sus equipos de comunicación y gran parte de sus ingenios tecnológicos, ya que el Homeworld nunca había recibido un ataque de ese tipo, y sus aparatos carecían de las protecciones adecuadas._

_Gracias a estas armas, la lucha se niveló. Sin embargo, Homeworld seguía recibiendo refuerzos de las pocas colonias que le quedaban, y quizá hubieran podido ganar a pesar de todo. Pero fue aquí cuando la extrema crueldad de Diamante Blanco y Diamante amarillo las traicionó. Capturaron y atormentaron al General Steven, y utilizaron su arma más poderosa, el Destello Corruptor, contra sus enemigos. Pero no retiraron a sus propios combatientes del campo de batalla._

_Lo que no imaginaron es que el ejército de las Gemas de Cristal había encontrado los medios para resistir el destello, y tuvieron muy pocas pérdidas. Una operación de rescate logró liberar al General Steven, destruyendo en el proceso a Diamante Amarillo. Además, Las Gemas de Cristal revirtieron la corrupción de muchas gemas habitantes de Homeworld, y con ello las convencieron de la insensible tiranía en la que vivían. La mayoría se plegaron resueltamente a la revuelta, y por primera vez, el ejército de las Gemas de Cristal era mayor y estaba mejor preparado que el de la Gran Autoridad del Diamante._

_Los ejércitos restantes de Homeworld fueron derrotados rápidamente. En la batalla final, Diamante Blanco debió luchar personalmente, y fue destruida por un ataque combinado de las últimas Gemas de Cristal originales que permanecían con vida._

Peridot apagó la grabadora y tomó un breve descanso para ordenar sus ideas. Ahora debía reportar las cosas que le provocaban verdadero dolor.

  -  _A continuación, haré una relación de los principales integrantes del ejército de las Gemas de Cristal que tomaron parte activa en la Guerra, con un breve recuento de sus hazañas y su destino final..._

 

_El General Steven Cuarzo Universe intervino desde el principio y durante todas las etapas de la guerra. Es imposible hacer un recuento breve y justo de todas sus hazañas, su valor y heroísmo. Trabajó de manera incansable y hasta desfallecer en los preparativos de la guerra, y en todas las batallas principales. Siempre estuvo en primera línea de combate, y se arriesgó innumerables veces para mantener la integridad de sus combatientes, tanto en la victoria como en la derrota. Precisamente por ello fue capturado y sometido a los más crueles medios de tortura con los que contaba el ejército de Homeworld. Pero fue capaz de resistirlo todo, y sus aliados consiguieron liberarlo, acabando con Diamante Amarillo en el proceso._

_El enemigo nunca logró quebrantarlo, y volvió al campo de batalla sin estar completamente recuperado de sus heridas. Después de realizar grandes hazañas, llevó a su ejército a la victoria final en el mismo palacio de Diamante Blanco._

\- Si –pensó Peridot-. Steven, el Héroe de Homeworld. El Héroe de la Tierra, aunque los seres humanos no tuvieran la menor idea de que seguían vivos gracias a él.

Steven... el híbrido del que Lapis seguía enamorada.

_\- También es imposible valorar de manera breve y adecuada la contribución fundamental y decisiva de Connie Maheswaran, el único ser humano que tomó parte en la Guerra. Fue ella quien nos hizo notar nuestra terrible desventaja, y la necesidad de obtener aliados de la manera que fuera. Dio varias ideas, que resultaron ser muy buenas, para revertir la corrupción y resolver la situación del Clúster y las fusiones forzadas. Pensó en la posibilidad de arreglar los portales de manera que solo pudieran ser utilizados por nosotros, y no por nuestros enemigos._

_Y finalmente, tuvo la brillante idea de recurrir a la literatura que los seres humanos llaman "Ciencia Ficción", con la cual obtuvimos las ideas necesarias para desarrollar las armas que nos permitieron ganar._

_Connie, por petición expresa del General Steven, no tomó parte directa en la Guerra hasta que supo de su captura. Estuvo en la Tierra, trabajando junto a Lapislázuli y a esta cronista en el desarrollo de las armas y estrategias. Nos ayudaba en todo lo que le era posible. Renunció a todas sus actividades y obligaciones como ser humano, manteniendo su descanso al mínimo y entrenando todos los días por si llegaba a ser necesaria en algún momento de la lucha._

_Cuando supo de la captura del general Steven, no hubo manera de disuadirla. Se transportó a Homeworld para tomar parte en la operación de rescate y en las últimas batallas de la Guerra. Lamentablemente, su gran valor y heroísmo le trajeron consecuencias terribles. En la penúltima batalla de la Guerra sufrió heridas tan graves, que ni siquiera los poderes sanadores del General Steven, ni los medios técnicos y mágicos de Homeworld lograron aliviarla por completo. Ahora, Connie Maheswaran tiene secuelas físicas permanentes. Solamente puede desplazarse con ayuda de dos rudimentarios implementos de hule y metal que en el planeta Tierra llaman "muletas"._

\- Connie... ¡Qué precio tan alto tuvo tu valor! –pensó Peridot-. Y los miserables seres que pueblan tu planeta jamás te lo agradecerán. Ni siquiera sabrán lo que hiciste por ellos. Pero si retienes el amor de Steven, todo habrá valido la pena, ¿verdad?

Recordó la última vez que la vio. ¡Se veía tan tranquila, aun cuando todavía no sabía si podría abandonar la silla de ruedas algún día!

\- Ahora, hasta puedes caminar con ayuda de tus muletas. Y claro... Tú por lo menos, estás viva.

_\- Ninguna de las Gemas de Cristal originales logró sobrevivir a la Guerra. Amatista, Perla, Garnet, y las rescatadas Bismuto, Biggs y Snowflake fueron todas destruidas._

_Amatista murió heroicamente mientras cubría la retirada de su ejército, justo en la batalla en la que se utilizaron por primera vez los misiles relativísticos. El enemigo los había derrotado, y se había dado la orden de retirada. Pero ejército de Homeworld las persiguió. Era claro que querían lograr una victoria aplastante, sin que hubiera sobrevivientes. Amatista obligó a su tropa a seguir corriendo, mientras enfrentaba sola a un grupo de más de 15 enemigos. Ellos rápidamente destruyeron su forma física y redujeron su gema a pedazos..._

_A... Al ser testigos de esto, todo su ejército se enardeció y convirtió su retirada en un furibundo contraataque. Tomaron por sorpresa a un enemigo que, de perseguidor, se convirtió en perseguido y de vencedor en derrotado. El fuego de los misiles relativísticos, junto con el valor de Amatista convirtieron aquel día de amarga derrota, en la primera victoria verdadera de las Gemas de Cristal en el Homeworld._

Peridot apagó el grabador. No podía contener las lágrimas ni los sollozos.

\- Amatista... ¡Maldita sea! - Se lamentó -. Ni las cuatro diamantes, ni todas las amatistas y los cuarzos grandes y fuertes valían lo que una pequeña "defectuosa" como tú...

Y es que su carisma inigualable les había ganado muchos aliados entre los guerreros de las colonias de Homeworld. Peridot no dudaba que hubiera podido ganar más aliados en Homeworld, si hubiera tenido el tiempo. Pero ella, siempre preocupada por sus soldados, había asumido demasiados riesgos... y los pagó con su vida.

-  _Perla y Snowflake fueron destruidas en la operación de rescate del General Steven. Sirvieron de carnada para la legión de enemigos que cuidaba los recintos de Diamante Amarillo, donde Steven estaba prisionero. Pero el enemigo mordió el anzuelo con mandíbulas de acero. Mandaron dos legiones completas de soldados de élite, y el pequeño ejército de Perla y Snowflake se vio rápidamente superado. Ambas fueron destruidas de la misma manera que Amatista. Pero gracias a ellas, Connie, Garnet y Bismuto tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para infiltrarse, encontrar y liberar al General Steven. Fue en esta operación cuando Bismuto utilizó por primera vez su arma, el Punto de Quiebre, y destruyó la gema de Diamante Amarillo._

\- Qué pena -. Pensó Peridot -. La maldita tuvo una muerte demasiado rápida y sin dolor.

-  _Biggs, Jasper y Bismuto murieron durante el enfrentamiento definitivo con Diamante Blanco. La líder de las diamantes, simplemente, era demasiado poderosa. Destruyó la forma física y las gemas de las tres con su rayos mortales, y solamente el General Steven logró derrotarla en el último momento con el Punto de Quiebre, mientras Garnet mantenía a raya al Cuerpo de Guardias de Diamante Blanco._

_Bismuto siempre tuvo diferencias con el General Steven respecto a los medios para librar la Guerra. El consideraba inaceptable el uso de un arma tan mortal como el Punto de Quiebre, y lo destruyó definitivamente después de la Guerra. El General discutió fuertemente con Bismuto después de la destrucción de Diamante Amarillo. Pero Connie ayudó a convencerlo de que no era posible negociar, ni tener consideraciones con un enemigo despiadado que solo pretendía destruirnos. Al final, el General Steven le otorgó a Bismuto la autonomía para dirigir sus propias fuerzas y hacer uso de sus propios medios para ganar las batallas, siempre que no estuviera actuando bajo sus órdenes. Sin el Punto de Quiebre y el apoyo decidido que Bismuto dio al uso de los misiles relativísticos, no hubiéramos tenido los medios necesarios para ganar la Guerra._

_Y Garnet... La fusión permanente ha dejado de existir. En la batalla final, uno de los soldados de Diamante Blanco logró alcanzarla con un Desestabilizador de Gemas. Así... Rubí y Zafiro fueron separadas y..._

_... Y uno de los esmeriles de Diamante Blanco... El último que quedaba… destruyó la gema de Rubí y... fue imposible encontrar todos los... fragmentos..._

Peridot detuvo la grabadora. Sus sollozos se habían incluido en la grabación.

\- Maldición –se dijo, secándose las lágrimas-. Voy a tener que editar esta parte.

Al fin había terminado. El parte de guerra estaba hecho. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose culpable y angustiada.

Iba a salir de la habitación, cuando se detuvo cerrando los ojos. Ya no podía luchar con su conciencia. Tenía que confesar.

-  _Anexo al parte de guerra. Yo, Peridot, y Lapislázuli fuimos las únicas gemas que permanecimos en la Tierra durante todo el conflicto, creando armas y organizando la estrategia. Pero hacia el último año de la guerra, era muy poco lo que podíamos hacer en realidad, dado que no teníamos más materiales y era imposible conseguirlos rápidamente._

_Lapislázuli quiso incorporarse a la lucha desde que supo que el General Steven había sido capturado. Pero en esa ocasión, Connie y yo la convencimos de que sería mucho más útil trabajando conmigo. A partir de entonces, yo me encargué de disuadirla una y otra vez, argumentando que me quedaría sola con todo el trabajo, y que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible._

_Eso era sencillamente una mentira. Ya había muy poco que hacer, y seguramente los grandes poderes de Lapislázuli hubieran sido inapreciables en el campo de batalla. Mi única excusa fue... mi gran deseo de protegerla._

_Pero por este acto egoísta de mi parte, nuestras amigas no tuvieron toda la ayuda que necesitaban. Si mi Lapis hubiera ido, quizá Garnet, Bismuto... y hasta Perla... seguirían con vida..._

Peridot dejó caer la grabadora y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.


	5. Sueños que se rompen

\- Lapis, ¿no te das cuenta de que vas a sufrir, pequeña? Van a llegar juntos y más unidos que nunca.

\- No lo sé. Quizá lo hago porque debo convencerme por mí misma. La guerra terminó, y si no es por él, no tengo nada por qué quedarme en este planeta.

Peridot tomó suavemente el brazo de Lapis. Se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de besar la delicada piel de su hombro. Pero no se atrevió.

\- Aquí estoy yo, Lapis. Yo estaré contigo.

Lapis sonrió, y pasó suavemente la mano por el cabello de Peridot.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Peri. Pero yo necesito mucho más que amistad. Necesito amor. El amor de la persona a la que yo amo. Solamente eso podría hacerme feliz.

"Y ese alguien a quien amas, no soy yo", pensó Peridot mientras la soltaba.

\- Tú sabes que él la ama a ella. Y no creo que vaya a dejar de amarla por el hecho de que no pueda caminar si apoyo, ¿sabes? Antes, podría ser al contrario. Sería algo así como... su heroína mutilada, o algo así.

\- Si yo creyera que eso va a ser necesariamente así, seguro que no lo intentaría, Peri – suspiró Lapis, mientras se nublaban sus ojos-. Pero necesito convencerme. Necesito ver si de verdad no tengo ni una ligera esperanza.

\- Parece que estas siendo un poco egoísta, pequeña. ¿De verdad deseas interponerte en la felicidad de alguno de ellos? Quizá puedas construir la tuya en otro lugar... con otra persona...

\- Pero, ¿con quién? Él es todo lo que me ha... -empezó a decir Lapis, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Peridot muy cerca del suyo.

\- Piénsalo, pequeña –dijo Peridot, mientras sus mejillas se oscurecían. Hay otras personas que te aman tanto, y desean verte feliz...

Lapis se apartó bruscamente. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta con claridad de lo que Peridot pretendía. Siempre había sabido que la gema verde sentía un afecto muy especial por ella. Pero eso...

\- Peridot –dijo fríamente-. Lo que tú pretendes es imposible.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿No me darás siquiera una oportunidad? –dijo, mientras tomaba las manos de Lapis-. ¿No te la darás a ti misma?

Lapis la empujó, y estuvo a punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio.

\- Déjame en paz, Peridot. Yo no te quiero de esa manera. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Los ojos de Peridot se llenaron de lágrimas. La enorme tristeza que sentía se mezclaba con sentimientos de furia y desesperanza.

\- Maldita sea, Lapis. ¿No te das cuenta de a quién le pertenece el corazón de ese... Ese híbrido? Tú y yo viviremos por siempre. El quizá muera de viejo como el resto de los humanos, ¿lo has pensado? ¿Por qué no lo dejas quedarse con su humana? ¡Maldición, ojalá Diamante Amarillo lo hubiera...

Se detuvo inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Pero era demasiado tarde. Lapis tenía la boca abierta por el asombro.

Del asombro transitó a la ira y atacó a Peridot con una de sus manos de agua, arrojándola a varios metros de distancia.

\- ¡Maldita! –grito Lapis, con el rostro descompuesto por la furia-. Por eso no me dejaste ir a ayudar a Steven, ¿verdad? Querías que él muriera, y así tendrías una excusa para estar junto a mí y consolarme, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡Lapis! ¡Te juro que yo....

\- ¡No me mientas! Ahora veo claro que estuvimos haciendo puras estupideces al final de la guerra. Enriquecer uranio... ¡Si ya no había ninguna necesidad de hacer bombas arcoíris!

\- Pero...

\- Cállate... ¡Cállate, si no quieres que rompa tu gema ahora mismo! –caminó decidida hacia Peridot, al tiempo que empezaba a invocar otra mano de agua- ¡Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que acabe contigo! ¡Y si se te ocurre acercarte otra vez a mí, o a Steven, te juro que te destruiré!

Llena de pena y dolor, Peridot empezó a retirarse. Lapis estaba agachada y cubría su rostro mientras lloraba. Cuando traspuso el umbral, la miró una vez más a través de la niebla de sus lágrimas. Fue la última vez que sus ojos la contemplaron en vida.

***

Por fin había llegado el día. Lapis, acompañada de Greg y los padres de Connie, los esperaban a ella y a Steven.

A Connie y Steven les habían ofrecido quedarse en Homeworld. Tras la desaparición de las diamantes, ambos eran considerados unos héroes; pero ellos se sentían habitantes de la Tierra y estaban ansiosos por volver. Todos sus amores estaban allá, exceptuando a Zafiro. Y ella había decidido no regresar.

La expectación de los que esperaban llegó a su límite mientras la nave aterrizaba suavemente junto al antiguo templo. Cada uno de los que esperaban llevaba consigo su propia culpabilidad o esperanza.

Los padres de Connie no la habían visto desde hacía casi cinco años, cuando ella renunció a todas sus responsabilidades para participar con sus escasas fuerzas en la guerra contra Homeworld. Primero trataron de disuadirla, y luego recurrieron a encerrarla. Pero ella encontró fácilmente la manera de escapar de la casa, y esconderse junto a Peridot y Lapis en un centro de operaciones en la Isla Sandía. Doug y Priyanka habían buscado a su hija durante mucho tiempo, y habían tenido años para arrepentirse. Incluso le suplicaron a Greg que les ayudara. Pero él les pudo decir con toda honestidad que Steven se había ido a la guerra desde mucho antes, y no sabía nada del resto de las Gemas de Cristal. Se unió a la búsqueda con ellos, pero no encontraron nada durante años.

Solo unos días antes, Peridot se había puesto en contacto con Greg para decirle que Connie y Steven estaban vivos y volverían a la tierra.

\- Llegarán dentro de dos días – les informó Greg.

Priyanka y Doug lloraron de alegría, agradeciendo mil veces a Greg y a los dioses en los que ambos creían. Pero Greg los miró con preocupación, y esperó unos momentos para informarles sobre el estado de salud de su hija.

\- Lamento decirles que... parece que Connie no está del todo bien. Peridot me dijo que no puede mover las piernas. Y ni siquiera Steven pudo ayudarla a recuperarse.

Pero ellos se sentían tan agradecidos que no les había importado en aquel momento. Ahora estaban nerviosos. Esperaban ver a Connie macilenta y delgada, encadenada para siempre a una silla de ruedas.

Para su sorpresa, Steven y Connie se veían muy bien. Steven había crecido mucho, y ahora lucía como un hombretón fuerte y robusto. Connie se veía magnífica, toda curvas y belleza. Lo único que evidenciaba su estado de salud era el par de muletas que tenía que usar para caminar y el aspecto de su pierna derecha. Ambos bajaron despacio, caminando uno al lado del otro y extremando precauciones para que Connie n corriera ningún riesgo. Se detuvieron al pie de la rampa, mirando hacia todos lados; deleitados por volver a ver los hermosos paisajes que habían extrañado tanto.

Apenas bajaron de la nave, los padres de Connie corrieron a abrazarla y deshacerse en disculpas. Steven, comprensivo, se hizo a un lado y volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Lapis y su padre.

La gema azul estaba paralizada. ¡Steven se veía tan bien! Ya le encantaba cuando lucía como un niño. Pero ahora se veía tan apuesto y maduro... Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia sus brazos.

\- ¡Steven! –gritó, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

\- ¡Lapis! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Se retuvieron unos instantes entre sus brazos. Luego llegó Greg, y apartó suavemente a Lapis de su hijo.

\- A un lado, Lapis. Yo fui su primer amigo – ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, como si quisieran convencerse de que en verdad estaban juntos de nuevo.

\- Hijo, pensé que nunca volvería a verte –dijo Greg, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

\- Aquí estoy, papá. No te preocupes... Ganamos la guerra, y no volveré a irme. Ya no te preocupes más.

Se separaron unos instantes. Greg secó sus lágrimas e hizo lo propio con las de su hijo. Su pequeño había crecido tanto...

\- Mírate, Stevo. Ya eres un hombre, y te ves mejor que nunca.

\- Tú también, papá.

\- No es cierto -dijo Greg mientras se reía-. Mira, ya estoy perdiendo el cabello que me quedaba.

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de la madre de Connie.

\- ¡Hija, tu pierna! ¡Mira nada más!

Los tres voltearon para ver a Connie abrazada a su padre, y Priyanka insistiendo en examinar su pierna.

\- ¡Eso era lo que queríamos evitarte, Connie! ¿Y si nunca puedes volver a caminar normalmente?

\- Mamá, estaré bien. Sé que te preocupa, pero...

\- ¡Nada de peros, jovencita! ¡Te llevaré ahora mismo al hospital y entrarás a terapias de rehabilitación!

\- Como sea, yo estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, mi vida –dijo Doug mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija.

\- Más le hubiera valido quedarse aquí. Al menos estaría completa, y...

No pudo terminar, porque una voz amable, pero ronca y autoritaria la interrumpió. Todos voltearon sorprendidos para ver a Steven.

\- Señora Maheswaran. Con todo respeto, está usted hablando de lo que no entiende. ¿Tiene idea de que, gracias a su hija y sus enormes sacrificios, está usted contemplando los cielos azules y la arena de esta playa? ¿Sabe que acabamos de librar una guerra en la que destruimos un imperio y casi acabamos con más de veinte planetas, para que hoy fuera capaz de ver a su hija de nuevo?

Priyanka y su esposo miraban a Steven con la boca abierta. Ese no era el niño afectado y un poco tímido que siempre buscaba congraciarse con ellos.

\- Créame señora. Yo hubiera dado mi vida por haberle traído a Connie perfectamente sana. Pero ella es demasiado valiente, ama demasiado a sus amigos, a la Tierra y a ustedes. Fue imposible disuadirla, y en gran parte ganamos gracias a ella. Si no fuera por sus ideas, su valor y todo su apoyo, ustedes, nosotros y la Tierra hubiéramos dejado de existir desde hace mucho. Si arriesgó su vida, es porque esperaba verlos de nuevo. ¡Y en vez de abrazarla y mimarla como se lo merece, usted le está reclamando, señora!

Nadie, excepto Connie, podía creer aquello. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Con una risita, Connie tomó la cara demudada de su madre y al mismo tiempo abrazó a su padre.

\- Papá, mamá... Acaban de conocer al General Steven Cuarzo Universe, Salvador de la Tierra y destructor de la perversa Autoridad del Diamante. Pero no teman, sigue siendo el mismo chico amable y encantador de siempre –dijo al tiempo que los besaba-. Steven tiene razón. Pasamos por cosas terribles, y teníamos que pagar un precio. Mi pierna derecha es un precio muy pequeño por el placer de verlos de nuevo, y saber que mi planeta está a salvo del Imperio de las Gemas. A veces alguien tiene que perder las cosas, para que todos los demás puedan conservarlas, mamá.

\- P...pero, hija... Mi amor... ¿Por qué tú... -balbuceó Priyanka, tapándose la cara para llorar. Connie y Doug la abrazaron mientras Steven los veía.

\- Creo que necesitan pasar un tiempo juntos y a solas. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad papá, Lapis? Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

Al escuchar esto, Lapis se sintió feliz. ¡Steven quería pasar tiempo con ella! Quizá tenía una esperanza, después de todo.

\- Claro que sí, amor –dijo Connie, mientras tomaba brevemente la mano de Steven-. Entonces, ¿les gustaría que fuera a la casa por unos días?

\- ¡Por supuesto, mi amor! – Y prométeme que mañana iremos al hospital para ver si es posible hacer algo por tu pierna.

\- Sí mamá, como tú quieras.

Connie y Steven intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Ahora que todos estaban felices, parecía ser un buen momento para comentarles sus planes a su familia y sus amigos.

\- Mamá...

\- Papá... Connie y yo queremos decirles algo.

Todos voltearon a verlos, expectantes. Connie y Steven hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Hemos decidido que... nos vamos a casar.


	6. Claro que sé perder

Connie y Steven hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Hemos decidido que... nos vamos a casar.

Lapis se quedó paralizada. Por un momento, creyó no haber escuchado bien. Pero Steven y Connie seguían tomados de las manos, y Steven se la besó.

\- Perdón –dijo Greg-. Creo que no escuché bien. ¿Qué es lo que acaban de decir?

\- Nos vamos a casar, papá – Steven y Connie sonreían, mientras volteaban a verse e intercambiaban sonrisas.

Tal como le ocurrió 5 años antes, Lapis sintió que su vista y su razón se nublaban. ¿Casarse? Es lo que los humanos hacían para formar una pareja permanente...

Entonces, ¿ahí se acababa todo? ¿Ese era el fin de cualquier esperanza para ella?

\- Lapis, ¿sabes dónde está Peridot? –dijo Steven -. Nos encantaría que ella y tú fueran nuestras madrinas de boda.

Lapis aprovechó ese pequeño momento para desviar la mirada y luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con quebrar su voz. No podía...  _no debía_  permitir que la vieran llorar.

\- Yo... Perdón. Ella ya debería estar aquí, ¿saben? Voy a buscarla de inmediato.

Sin dar tiempo a que contestaran, invocó sus alas de agua y se fue. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la intempestiva partida de la gema azul.

***

Lapis dio rienda suelta a su llanto cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía. Jamás había llorado tanto, ni por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Quedarse en la Tierra no era una opción, pero Homeworld era ahora un lugar desolado en donde ya no tenía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces?

Estuvo volando sin rumbo durante varios días y noches, deteniéndose solamente para descansar un rato y ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Cuando su dolor disminuyó un poco, comenzó a pensar en Steven. Extrañamente, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos maravillosos que había vivido con él. No habían sido muchos, pero los llevaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Un día se dio cuenta de que sobrevolaba una de las ciudades que Steven le había enseñado. Ciudad Imperio.

Las palabras de que Steven y ella habían dicho aquella vez resonaron en su memoria:

_\- Lo que pasa en la ciudad se queda en la ciudad._

_\- ¿Y... Qué es exactamente lo que pasa en la ciudad?_

_\- Bueno... veamos. Si vivieras aquí, podrías tener un departamento genial..._

¿Vivir en la ciudad? ¿Mezclarse con los seres humanos?

¿Qué otras opciones tenía?

Se secó las lágrimas y decidió bajar para ver la ciudad a ras del suelo. Había aterrizado en un lugar con bastante flujo de gente, pero ellos apenas se le quedaban viendo con cierta curiosidad por su belleza y su color de piel. Quizá pensaban que trabajaba en alguno de los muchos teatros que presentaban espectáculos de cuerpos pintados.

Llegó hasta un arco en el cual se leía "Barrio latino". Estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo. Caminó unas cuantas calles sin ser molestada y pronto llegó a la entrada de un restaurante, en el cual sonaba una melodía que le atrajo la atención:

 

_Y si él supo darte más amor._  
Supo llenarte más que yo...  
Claro que se perder.  
Claro que se perder.

_No tienes por qué disimular._  
Esas lágrimas están de más.  
Si tienes que irte, vete ya.

_Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras,_

_pero el agua hay que dejarla correr._  
Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
Que no pude decir...

_Yo. Claro que se perder._

_No será la primera vez._

_Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo... Yo._

_Seré un buen perdedor._

_El mundo no cambiará._

_Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar._

La dura letra de la canción la hizo sentirse triste nuevamente. Sin advertirlo, terminó sentándose en una de las mesas mientras escondía su cabeza entre los brazos. Sabía muy bien que había perdido, pero algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar la derrota. ¿Acaso todavía podía hacer algo? ¿Podría ser que Steven aún pudiera quedar libre para ella?

\- ¿Puedo entregarle la carta, señorita? –preguntó uno de los meseros del lugar.

\- No, no... Disculpe. Tengo que irme –respondió Lapis, al tiempo que se levantaba -. Disculpe, no debería haber entrado.

La gema azul se retiró, y el mesero se encogió de hombros. No era, ni con mucho, la persona más rara con la que se había topado en aquella ciudad de locos.

***

\- Pero yo no quiero perder. ¡No quiero! ¡He perdido durante toda mi infeliz vida! ¿Por qué me voy a resignar a perder lo único que me importa?

Lapis estaba furiosa. Todo su ser se negaba a aceptar que Steven ya no estaría con ella. Tenía que pensar, hacer algo...

Empezó a recordar algo que había visto en una de las series de televisión que tanto le gustaban a Peridot. Los humanos se casaban en un ritual al que llamaban boda. Pero ese ritual podía ser interrumpido por alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo; que se opusiera a la boda. Quizá ella podría hacer eso, y hacer que Steven tomara una decisión distinta...

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Necesitaba pensar. Sin darse cuenta, su vuelo errabundo la había llevado a la playa cercana al antiguo templo de las Gemas de Cristal. Esta vez no había nadie a la vista, y Lapis se sentó en la escollera donde años antes había visto a Steven y Connie besándose.

Estuvo un rato contemplando el mar y pensando, hasta que unas risitas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Aparentemente, alguien estaba al otro lado de la escollera. Probablemente una pareja de humanos.

Lapis hizo una mueca de desagrado y se disponía a partir, pero creyó reconocer una de las voces. Su curiosidad y su deseo pudieron más que su prudencia, y la escena que contempló torturó su alma durante muchos años.

Connie y Steven estaban al otro lado. Sus breves trajes de baño apenas ocultaban la perfección de sus cuerpos. Se besaban y acariciaban como aquellas parejas que ella y Peridot habían visto hacía años en los videos de la tableta. Steven pasaba delicadamente su mano sobre los pechos de Connie; y ella, lejos de incomodarse, cubría la mano de él con la suya, haciendo más intenso el contacto.

Pasado su desconcierto inicial, Lapis se enfureció.

Creía que conocía bien el significado de la ira, pero nunca se había sentido así antes.

\- La voy a matar... ¿Cómo se atreve?

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a invocar una de sus manos de agua. Estaba casi decidida a atacar a Connie sin importar las consecuencias.

Y en ese momento, Steven tomó la cara de Connie entre sus manos, y tras darle un beso suave y delicado, la miró y le dijo que la adoraba.

Lapis sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, y su ira se disolvió. La cara de Steven lo decía todo.

El realmente la amaba. SI ella se atrevía a hacerle algo a Connie, Steven jamás se lo perdonaría.

Connie había ganado. Se iba a quedar con Steven para siempre. Y aún si ella faltara, Steven la añoraría, y su dolor nunca permitiría que él se enamorara de alguien más.

Lapis se ocultó en la escollera y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

\- Está bien, Connie –dijo en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente-. Me rindo. Tu ganaste, y yo... Yo se perder.  _Claro que sé perder_. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa he hecho en mi vida miserable?

Empezó a sollozar ruidosamente, sin poder controlarse. Daba rienda suelta a más de 6000 años de dolor, de soledad... De torturas sin fin.

\- _¡Adiós para siempre!_ –pensó, mientras remontaba el vuelo-. _Cuida bien a Steven, Connie... Es lo único que te pido._

Y se elevó, más allá de la atmosfera terrestre; hacia el espacio sideral. Lamentándose por su presente, y sin esperanza para el futuro.

 

 

Lapis vagó por las heladas inmensidades del espacio durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


	7. Una visita inesperada

\- Mi señora Zafiro –dijo la perla azul haciendo una reverencia-. Alguien solicita audiencia con usted.

Zafiro suspiró por lo bajo. A pesar de las muchas veces que se lo había pedido, su perla no se acostumbraba a dirigirse a ella sin títulos ni reverencias. Al final había cedido, pero siempre le molestaba un poco aquel atavismo de la época de la Gran Autoridad del Diamante. Habían hecho aquella guerra para que todas las gemas pudieran convivir en igualdad y armonía, pero muchas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a las viejas formas.

\- Claro, Perla. Tráela ante mi presencia.

\- Como ordene, mi señora.

A su lado estaba un gran número de tabletas holográficas con los asuntos más urgentes que requerían su atención. Muchas de esas responsabilidades podían ser atendidas por funcionarios menores; pero desde que tuvo que hacerse cargo del gobierno de Homeworld, había adquirido la costumbre de estar ocupada constantemente, casi sin permitirse descansar.

Solo así había podido ir superando la pérdida de su adorada Rubí.

Al principio, Connie y Steven la habían ayudado a lidiar con su infinito dolor. Solo ellos pudieron impedir que se derrumbara en los espantosos primeros días tras la pérdida del amor de su vida. Ambos le robaban horas al descanso y la alimentación, que para ellos era indispensable. No la dejaban sola ni por un instante.  Mientras uno de ellos descansaba un poco, el otro se quedaba a su lado para animarla y confortarla.

Después, ya no hubo tiempo para el dolor. Su mundo y sus amigos la necesitaban. Homeworld se iría al caos absoluto si no había alguien capaz que se hiciera cargo del gobierno; y por fortuna o por desgracia, ella era la gema de más alto rango del ejército victorioso. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mucho más fácil someter a los últimos enemigos y reconstruir Homeworld si ella gobernaba. Las gemas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a las jerarquías, a someterse a la más alta autoridad disponible. No había otra gema aristocrática con un mayor rango que ella

Así que comenzó a trabajar día y noche durante mucho tiempo, sin descansar. Los últimos enemigos fueron derrotados. Sus amigos y consejeros regresaron a la Tierra, y ella se vio sola ante un mar de responsabilidades. Pero ya estaba lista para hacerse cargo y no desfallecer. Steven y Connie se habían encargado de hacerle ver sus deberes con toda claridad, y ni ella ni su mundo podían agradecer lo suficiente todo lo que ambos les habían ayudado.

Homeworld era ahora un mundo completamente distinto. Aunque había perdido su antiguo esplendor, era una comunidad mucho más pacífica y solidaria. Más encaminada hacia el beneficio común y el cuidado de su ambiente. Y gracias a su relativa estabilidad, habían vuelto la mirada al desarrollo de la ciencia y la tecnología con fines pacíficos y de exploración del universo.

Cuando su perla regresó, Zafiro estaba tan ocupada que no advirtió inmediatamente a la persona que la acompañaba. Solo hasta que estaban muy cerca volteó a verla. Era una criatura frágil, un poco encorvada y decrépita de una manera desconocida para ella.

La miró con interés y algo de piedad por su condición. Se acercaba caminando con lentitud; y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que cada paso le producía dolor y sufrimiento. Pero había una llama en su mirada, una determinación que Zafiro había visto antes.

La visitante la miró a través de sus anteojos y le habló con voz cascada, pero firme:

\- Hola, Zafiro. ¿Tanto he cambiado? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Zafiro retiró el cabello de su único ojo y la miró asombrada. Inmediatamente sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla.

\- ¡Connie! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!

\- ¡A mí también, Zafiro! –respondió Connie con el mismo entusiasmo.

Las dos se retuvieron un instante entre sus brazos. Zafiro casi tenía miedo de estrecharla con fuerza, y apenas pudo contenerse para no mirarla de arriba abajo cuando se separaron. Connie decidió ahorrarle la vergüenza de preguntar.

\- No te preocupes ni te apenes por mí, Zafiro. El destino de los seres humanos es envejecer y morir. El cuerpo y las energías se van agotando. Tu cuerpo se encorva, y tu piel y tus huesos se hacen frágiles. Empiezas a dejar de ver y oír con claridad. No me está pasando nada extraño.

\- Ya veo. Pero sí noto que puedes caminar con tus dos piernas. Ni siquiera en Homeworld pudimos hacer nada por ti. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Esta no es la pierna con la que nací, Zafiro –dijo Connie, dándose un fuerte golpe en el muslo artificial. Me quitaron mi pierna muerta y me pusieron una artificial, y la verdad es que me funcionó de maravilla hasta hace unos años.

Zafiro miró la pierna artificial. Estaba tan bien hecha que incluso igualaba el color de su piel.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué parece que te duele tanto caminar?

\- Porque de verdad me duele. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero tengo que ser fuerte por Steven.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él no sabe nada?

\- No puedo decirle, ¿sabes? Es que... Por fuera, parecía que Steven iba envejeciendo conmigo. Pero la verdad es que nunca perdió su fuerza ni su vitalidad, y yo sí. Él creía que, si nos fusionábamos y Stevonnie rejuvenecía, yo lo haría también. Así que lo probamos.

Connie suspiró. Hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando.

\- Yo presentía desde el principio que no funcionaría. Me negué muchas veces a intentarlo, y Steven tuvo que insistirme durante años. Creo que es la única cosa importante en la que nunca estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo ya no necesitaba a Stevonnie. Soy un humano, no una gema. La fusión es hermosa, pero prefiero ver la cara a mi amado. Y me encanta poder tocarlo, y sentirlo.

\- Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo –dijo Zafiro, recordando lo que Rubí le había dicho hacia tanto tiempo atrás, cuando viajaron a Keystone.

\- El caso es que finalmente cedí, porque me di cuenta de que me volvía vieja y débil; y Steven solo envejecía por fuera. Estaba tan lleno de vida y fuerza como cuando éramos jovencitos. Tenía que intentarlo, por él... Y sí, Stevonnie rejuveneció. Pero cuando nos separamos, sólo él había rejuvenecido. Y mi prótesis empezó a fallar. Se desajustó, y daño mis órganos internos. Terminé en el hospital y tardé bastante en recuperarme. De hecho, nunca he logrado recuperarme por completo... Por eso no le digo nada a Steven. Se sintió muy mal por lo que me pasó. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supera que todavía me duele?

\- ¡Oh, Connie! –dijo Zafiro, apenada-. ¿No era posible hacer nada por ti?

\- Sí, pero... hubiera tenido que sacrificar la mitad de mi cuerpo. Mi cadera está demasiado dañada, y tendrían que quitarme varios órganos internos, incluida... mi vagina. Tú sabes... es un órgano necesario para la... fusión humana –Connie se puso tan roja como una jovencita-. Sé que ya estoy vieja, pero... aún tengo intimidad con Steven, ¿sabes?

\- Connie... no sabes lo bien que te entiendo –dijo Zafiro mientras se acercaba para abrazarla. La retuvo unos instantes en sus brazos y se separó para continuar-. ¿Los médicos humanos no pueden hacer nada para ayudarte?

\- En esto, no. Todavía no hay... bueno... vaginas artificiales que puedan hacer que sientas el placer del sexo. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, Zafiro; y quiero disfrutar mientras todavía pueda. Una sola ocasión de intimidad con Steven vale por muchos meses de dolor.

\- Todavía te ves sana, Connie. Estás un poco encorvada, pero...

\- No, Zafiro. Quizá me queden uno o dos años de vida. Tomé medicamentos muy fuertes contra el dolor, pero me estaban matando. Me arriesgaba a que mis arterias fallaran y los dejé, pero mi cuerpo ya está dañado. Y sé que lo estará todavía más muy pronto; cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer.

Sin quererlo, Zafiro empezó a sondear el futuro de Connie. No tenía que explorar mucho tiempo hacia adelante para comenzar a percibir el vacío y la negrura absoluta.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- Cuenta con ello, Connie. Lo que sea.

\- Tengo que encontrarla.

\- ¿A quién? Oh... -se detuvo sorprendida- ¿Hablas en serio, Connie? ¿Te refieres a ella?

\- Así es.

\- Connie... ¿por qué?

\- Ella es la única esperanza de Steven, Zafiro. Siempre lo he sabido. Es hora de devolver todo lo bueno que él me dio.

Zafiro se reconcentró para ver el futuro, pero Connie la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

\- No lo hagas. No importa lo que vaya a pasar. Lo que importa es que yo debo intentarlo. Le debo todo a Steven, Zafiro. ¡Todo! ¿Sabes que yo debí morir antes de cumplir los doce años? Yo no debería existir. No debería ser más que un recuerdo borrado en la mente de gente que ya falleció. Quizá unos huesos rotos desmoronándose en el fondo de una tumba abandonada...

Connie se quitó los lentes para secarse las lágrimas.

\- Y en lugar de eso, aún estoy viva. Steven me salvó, y me dio tantas cosas... Una vida larga, todo su amor, unos hijos hermosos; miles y miles de atardeceres juntos… Incontables horas de amor y placer... Tengo que devolver esos dones, ¿no lo crees?

Zafiro lloraba también con su único ojo. Le sonrió.

\- Eres increíble, Connie. Por eso Steven te ha amado tanto. Solo espero que él pueda entender y aceptar el regalo... la oportunidad que le estás dando.

\- Ayúdame a darle esa oportunidad, Zafiro. Te lo suplico.

\- Ven conmigo, Connie.

Las dos caminaron lentamente, y Zafiro empezó a explicar las dificultades que tendrían que enfrentar.

\- Ella podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿comprendes? Las dos la conocimos poco, y no será sencillo detectar sus residuos psíquicos en el cosmos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que la viste por última vez?

\- Hace 70 años terrestres.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

\- Hemos desarrollado una máquina que podría ayudarnos, pero no sé si será suficiente.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Podría ser que esto nos ayude? –dijo Connie, entregando a Zafiro un objeto guardado en una pequeña caja de metal.

Zafiro lo tomó con mucho cuidado. Era increíble la fuerza psíquica que estaba impregnada en ese pequeño objeto.

\- Perfecto. El Scanner nos ayudará a rastrearla. Entra por aquí, por favor.

La condujo a una gran estancia en semipenumbra. En la entrada esperaba la Perla azul.

\- Perla, prepara por favor el Scanner.

\- Sí, mi señora.

Perla se adelantó, y Zafiro le explicó a Connie lo que tendrían que hacer.

\- Será más sencillo si entramos las dos. Necesitaré que te concentres en ella todo el tiempo; que pienses en las pocas cosas que viviste a su lado. Cualquier recuerdo nos será de utilidad. Pero puede que esto sea  muy cansado para ti.

\- Vengo dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Ella asintió. La máquina ya estaba preparada. Zafiro envolvió el objeto en una cápsula, y las dos entraron en una pequeña cámara que tenía dos asientos.

\- ¿Lista, Connie?

\- Cuando tú me digas.

La cápsula brilló y las baño a ambas con una luz azul. Ambas se concentraron a fondo, y estuvieron así por muchas horas; repasando sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Connie se sentía muy cansada y estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando Zafiro se levantó de su asiento diciendo que la había encontrado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Connie tras tomar varias respiraciones profundas.

\- En un planeta aproximadamente del tamaño de la tierra. Es un planeta rocoso que orbita una pequeña estrella enana café, y está casi completamente congelado. Veamos si hay información sobre él en nuestros mapas estelares.

Zafiro condujo a Connie a una nueva estancia, pero ella estaba tan cansada y adolorida que tuvo que hacer varias pausas para llegar.

\- Siéntate un momento, Connie. Yo buscaré en los mapas. ¿No tienes hambre o sed?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Tenemos agua. Pero me temo que por el momento no tenemos algo parecido a la comida humana. Podemos sintetizar algunos compuestos orgánicos que te alimentarán...

\- No te preocupes, Zafiro. Tengo algo de comida en mi bolsa.

Connie comió y bebió mientras Zafiro buscaba. No tardó mucho en encontrar la ubicación del planeta.

\- ¡Lo tenemos, Connie! –dijo entusiasmada-. Está a poco más de 10,000 años luz de la Tierra, y más o menos a 580,000 años luz de aquí.

\- Oh. ¿Y cómo podré llegar? –dijo Connie desalentada.

\- No te preocupes. Yo te proporcionaré transporte. Y equipo de protección, porque la temperatura promedio de ese planeta son 200 grados bajo cero. Hay atmósfera y podrás hablar por medio de un micrófono; pero sin protección no durarías ni cinco segundos allí.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Zafiro

\- Daré las órdenes necesarias y tendrás todo lo que necesites en aproximadamente 20 horas terrestres. ¿Quieres descansar, Connie?

\- Por supuesto. Se me están cerrando los ojos –dijo Connie forzando una sonrisa.

***

Tras descansar, Connie se sintió mucho mejor. Ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil.

Mientras Connie descansaba, los técnicos de Homeworld habían trabajado con la mayor eficacia. El transporte y el traje espacial estaban listos, y funcionaban a la perfección.

\- ¡Oh, pero que tonta soy! Es lo malo de la edad, te olvidas de todo –dijo Connie.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito entregarle esto. Es un artefacto muy primitivo, pero sé que ella sabe utilizarlo. Si dices que el planeta es tan frio, tendrá que quedar protegido del clima. Necesito una bolsa o contenedor en el cual pueda seguir funcionando muchos años.

\- No te preocupes, Connie.

Zafiro dio las instrucciones necesarias y los técnicos se llevaron el aparto. Les aseguraron que en unos cuantos minutos estaría resuelto el problema.

\- Connie –dijo Zafiro tocándole el brazo-. Aquí en Homeworld, Steven y tú siguen siendo unos héroes. Todo el mundo los recuerda, y tenemos dos hermosas estatuas de ambos en el la Plaza de la Nueva Era ¡Mira!

Le mostró una tableta virtual en el que se veía una plaza rodeada de espléndidas construcciones. En el centro se veían dos enormes estatuas relucientes con las efigies de Connie y Steven, tal como eran 70 años atrás. Se sorprendió ante a belleza y el tamaño de las estatuas.

\- ¡Son hermosas!

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a verlas? Todas las gemas que estuvieran por ahí estarán encantadas de conocerte en persona.

Connie negó con la cabeza.

\- No. No me reconocerían. Si a ti te costó trabajo, imagínate a ellas que no saben de los seres humanos, y no cambian con el paso del tiempo. Se alarmarán al ver que su heroína se ha convertido en una viejita cascada y débil.

\- Entiendo. Pero hubiera sido maravilloso que te conocieran.

Los técnicos regresaron. Proporcionaron a Connie una bolsa aislante para salvaguardar sus preciados objetos del frio extremo que les aguardaba.

\- Me encanta estar contigo, Zafiro. Pero debo irme. Me siento nerviosa, y eso no es nada bueno para una anciana enferma como yo.

\- Ay, Connie... No necesito mi visión futura para saber que ya no volveremos a vernos. ¡Es tan injusto!

\- Simplemente es así, Zafiro. A mí también me encantaría pasar una eternidad al lado de los que amo, pero eso no es posible. Quizá algún día los seres humanos también encuentren la manera de derrotar a la muerte. Pero yo ya no estaré allí para verlo.

\- Pero fue tan poco tiempo. Parece que fue ayer el día en que Garnet te conoció, tomada de la mano de Steven en aquel muelle...

\- Lo sé bien. " _Un relámpago de consciencia entre dos eternidades de tinieblas_ ". Eso es la vida humana. En mi caso, fue un flash que iluminó la hermosa fotografía que me llevo en mi mente y corazón.

Connie tendió los brazos hacia su amiga y se fundieron en un abrazo muy fuerte, mientras lloraban en silencio.

\- La vida no me debe nada, Zafiro. Tuve amor, hijos; aventuras extraordinarias que nadie más podrá vivir... Un millón de recuerdos maravillosos. Un ser humano mortal no puede pedir nada más. Al menos yo, no pido ni necesito nada más. Ahora debo devolver el don.

\- ¡Connie! – se lamentó Zafiro-. ¿Debo ver partir a todos los que amo? A ti, a Rubí... A veces envidio tu mortalidad, y tu entereza para aceptar tu propio fin. Cuando te veo y te escucho, siento que todo lo que hicimos para defender a la tierra y a los seres humanos valió la pena. Y que aún mi testaruda Rubí hubiera estado de acuerdo.

\- Te lo agradezco tanto, Zafiro. Cualquier deuda que creas que tienes conmigo ha quedado completamente saldada. No desesperes. Yo no tengo visión futura, pero creo... presiento que vienen cosa buenas para ti. Que tu tristeza y tu sacrificio no quedarán sin recompensa.

\- Gracias, Connie.

\- Solo recuerda: nunca cierres tu corazón. Nunca dejes de creer. Mientras estemos vivos, la muerte y la tristeza no han ganado la batalla.


	8. En la tumba de hielo

Ni siquiera una gema puede soportar indefinidamente el frio del espacio. Ya hacía mucho que Lapis había perdido la noción del tiempo y la dirección. Vagaba sin rumbo, y ella misma no se daba cuenta de lo lentos que se habían vuelto sus pensamientos y sensaciones.

En realidad, aquello era bueno; pues lo último que deseaba era pensar o sentir cualquier cosa. Su vida era un flujo continuo de miseria y dolor. ¿Quién podía querer eso? Al menos, ella no. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas físicas y mentales, y en ese entumecimiento le resultaba difícil seguir sintiéndose triste. Eso le ayudaba, ahora que sabía que Steven pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a otra persona.

Quizá acabaría congelándose, porque ninguna fuente de energía del universo es eterna. Ni siquiera la de las gemas, que no necesitaban comer, dormir o respirar. El frio del espacio la embotaba, la congelaba; la hacía perder su voluntad.

Sonrió. Aquél era un final adecuado para una criatura desdichada como ella: el no ser, la inconsciencia eterna. Muy pronto, todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones acabarían por completo. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y se congeló inmediatamente. Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en Steven. Lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto.

Pero el destino no lo quiso así.

***

Poco a poco empezó a notar un aura de calor frente a ella. Sus pensamientos y emociones volvían a acelerarse, y comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Desconcertada, abrió los ojos; y la visión que se le presentó la llenó de terror.

¡Una estrella! ¡Estaba a punto de ser absorbida por el campo gravitacional de una estrella!

La enorme bola de fuego carmesí llenó todo su campo visual. Era una visión tan aterradora que Lapis cambió de dirección a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que, si no se hubiera desviado, su vida y su sufrimiento hubieran sido consumidos inmediatamente en aquel fuego termonuclear. Su instinto de conservación había decidido por ella.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era una estrella grande. Era una enana café, y ya había conocido sus mejores tiempos. Apenas le quedaban unos cuantos millones de años de vida.

Sin pensarlo, Lapis comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Algunas estrellas de ese tipo  tenían planetas rocosos a su alrededor...

Tras una larga búsqueda lo vio. Era una pequeña esfera refulgente, con un tono blanco-rojizo. Lapis no pudo evitar la curiosidad, y era bueno poder sentir algo más que dolor y tristeza. Cambió de dirección para visitar el pequeño planeta.

Pronto estuvo en su superficie, y tras una extensa exploración se sintió decepcionada. El planeta era una bola de hielo y piedra. El hielo, que debía ser blanco, tenía un tono rojizo a la luz de la pequeña estrella moribunda. Era imposible que hubiera vida de cualquier tipo en la superficie de ese mundo. Quizá en la juventud de la estrella había tenido agua líquida y vida, pero todo eso había desaparecido eones atrás; enterrado bajo gruesas capas de hielo.

Tuvo la tentación de abandonar el planeta, pero ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Seguir vagando por el espacio hasta morir por congelación? Eso podía hacerlo tranquilamente ahí, pues hacía tanto frío que empezó a sentir que sus pensamientos se ralentizaban otra vez.

Aquello estaba bien. Quizá con el tiempo pudiera morir en paz, sin que los sueños y los recuerdos del pasado la atormentaran a cada momento.

Se dirigió a una pequeña cordillera que había visto en su exploración, y pronto encontró una caverna amplia, a salvo de la luz y de las inclemencias del tiempo de aquel mundo desolado.

¿Qué mejor refugio podía encontrar una criatura como ella, con un presente vacío y sin esperanza alguna para el futuro?

Se acomodó en una concavidad del terreno y se echó a dormir.

***

Empezó a dormir por periodos cada vez más largos. Era una manera de desconectarse, y en aquella oscuridad sin sueños podía imaginarse que no existía. Cuando estaba despierta, comenzó a explorar el planeta con todo detalle, sin otra finalidad que dejar transcurrir el tiempo.

Pronto comenzó a aburrirse. El hielo y la roca se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada. Las mismas montañas carecían de interés. Había muchas cavernas naturales, pero no había un solo rastro de vida en ellas. La erosión correspondía solamente a lo que era de esperar por el peso del hielo y el soplo del aire. Cualquier resto de actividad sísmica que hubiera tenido ese mundo había cesado millones de años atrás.

***

Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarla, y con ellos el dolor y la tristeza. Gran parte del tiempo se encontraba pensando otra vez en Steven. En la manera en que lo había perdido, y en lo que pudo hacer para ganar su amor cuando tuvo la oportunidad; pero eso solo la hacía sentirse peor. La hacía vivir en carne propia aquello que había escuchado en una de las canciones que reprodujo en la tableta de Peridot:  _no hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió_.

Intentó estar ocupada para alejar la tristeza que la consumía. Continuó la exploración de aquel mundo, y comenzó a buscar diferentes lugares para dormir, sin repetirse jamás. Pero aquello nunca dio descanso a su mente. Y el problema de dormir, era que  _tenía_  que despertar.

***

Mientras exploraba una gran cordillera, tuvo la impresión de que algo se movía detrás de un bloque de hielo. Se acercó rápidamente, ansiosa de ver a cualquier criatura viva que pudiera habitar aquel mundo. Por supuesto, no encontró nada. Pero al voltear hacia una elevación del terreno, le pareció ver la característica melena rizada de Steven asomándose por encima de una roca.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. ¿Steven estaba allí? ¿Cómo era posible?

\- ¡Steven! –gritó, mientras corría para hallarlo en la parte trasera de la roca.

Allí no había nada.

Tan solo un pequeño conjunto de piedras negras que efectivamente estaban agrupadas de manera que se parecían a la cabellera de Steven. Quizá estaban allí desde antes de que las gemas evolucionaran en el Homeworld. 

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea... ¡No! –grito Lapis, cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que se congelaran sus lágrimas.

***

Una risa alegre y cantarina la despertó. Y luego una voz que pronunciaba dulcemente su nombre.

\- ¿Steven? ¿Eres tú? –dijo, mientras se incorporaba corriendo para salir de la cueva.

Nada.

Tan solo el sonido del viento que aullaba contra las rocas.

***

Su mente se deterioraba, y las alucinaciones se hicieron más frecuentes. Todo el tiempo creía escuchar voces que le hablaban, la incitaban, y se burlaban de ella.

Comenzó a dormir a la intemperie, en los sitios del planeta donde se sentía más frio. Sus periodos de sueño se transformaron en auténticas hibernaciones. Al menos, dormida, su mente reposaba y las alucinaciones la dejaban tranquila

***

\- Lapis, mi amor –dijo Steven, tomándola de la mano -. ¿Qué haces dormida en la nieve? ¡Ven, vayamos a un lugar cálido en el que podamos estar solos!

\- ¿Steven, que... –balbuceó confundida -. ¡No me digas que todo fue un sueño!

\- ¿Qué estarías soñando, mi amor? –dijo él mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a besar sus labios y su cuello.

Lapis suspiró. El contacto de los labios de Steven era tan bueno, tan dulce... le producía sensaciones hermosas y excitantes. Deseaba que la boca de Steven descendiera con esos besos cada vez más; a lo profundo de su ser.

Steven dejó de besarla y suspiró.

\- Vámonos de aquí, corazón. Podemos amarnos en nuestra casa, y allí me contarás que estabas haciendo afuera con esta tormenta horrible.

Lapis estaba cada vez más sorprendida. ¿Acaso todo lo malo había sido un sueño?


	9. Soñé la muerte, y era muy sencillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema que aparece en el texto es del poeta argentino Leopoldo Lugones

Entraron a lentamente, deteniéndose a cada momento para besarse y hacerse caricias cada vez más íntimas. Se sentaron en un cómodo sofá para amarse y sentirse a plenitud.

\- Mi amor –suspiro Lapis-. No sabes qué pesadilla tan horrible tuve...

Steven silenció su boca con un beso largo y profundo. Cuando tuvo que separarse para respirar, le dijo solamente:

\- Espera un momento, mi vida. Hay algo que quiero leerte.

Se dirigió a la estantería para tomar un libro grande. Lapis esperaba que regresara a donde estaba ella; pero en su lugar, comenzó a recitar con voz profunda y clara:

 

_Soñé la muerte y era muy sencillo;_  
_una hebra de seda me envolvía,_  
 _y a cada beso tuyo,_  
 _con una vuelta menos me ceñía_  
 _y cada beso tuyo_  
 _era un día;_  
 _y el tiempo que mediaba entre dos besos_  
 _una noche. La muerte era muy sencilla._  
 _Y poco a poco fue desenvolviéndose_  
 _la hebra fatal. Ya no la retenía_  
 _sino por solo un cabo entre los dedos..._  
 _Cuando de pronto te pusiste fría_  
 _y ya no me besaste..._  
 _y solté el cabo, y se me fue la vida._

 

Lapis había cerrado los ojos y escuchó deleitada cada verso del poema.

\- Es hermoso, mi vida. Pero, ¿qué...

Se interrumpió de pronto, sintiéndose inquieta. Algo no estaba bien. Steven seguía dándole la espalda, y el color de su cabello había cambiado del negro profundo al blanco.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lapis? Setenta años no pasan en vano, ¿verdad?

Steven se volteó de súbito, y Lapis apenas pudo contener un grito de horror. Se había encorvado y su rostro estaba surcado por profundas arrugas. Su boca desdentada se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos eran dos pozos negros en los que brillaba una llama de fuego carmesí.

Aquella máscara de horror se acercó lentamente, sin perder su mueca burlona. Lapis sintió tanto miedo que se levantó del sillón a toda prisa. Pero la horrible aparición comenzó a perseguirla por la habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo me veo, preciosa? ¿Verdad que no?

\- N-no... Steven... ¿Qué te pasó? –dijo ella, en un esfuerzo por conservar su cordura.

\- ¿Y tú lo preguntas, maldita? ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me dejaste en las garras de la perra de Connie Maheswaran! ¡Por eso tuve que envejecer y convertirme en esta maldita piltrafa!

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó por las muñecas con una fuerza brutal. El aliento fétido de la criatura la golpeó con tal fuera que creía que se desmayaría.

\- ¿No te gusta mi aliento ni mi aspecto, eh? Pero tú sigues siendo lozana y hermosa. Dame algo de tu juventud. Ayúdame a volver a ser joven.

\- ¡Nooo! –gritó Lapis con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba segura de que aquella aparición no podía ser Steven. Tenía que destruirla, hacerla pedazos con sus poderes; pero no podía moverse. Estaba helada y paralizada.

\- ¿No? ¿¡No me ayudarás, desgraciada!? ¡Entonces, te voy a matar!

La sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Dos terribles llamaradas de fuego surgieron de ellos y la envolvieron. Extrañamente, Lapis sentía un frio congelante mientras las llamas iban consumiendo su cuerpo físico.

\- ¡Nooooo! –gritó por última vez.

Aterrada, con los ojos desorbitados, se incorporó sobre el piso cubierto de hielo. La planicie estaba silenciosa, y el resplandor rojizo de la estrella lo envolvía todo.

\- Un sueño –suspiró Lapis con alivio-. Todo fue un maldito sueño.

Fue la última vez que sintió alivio por despertar.

***

\- ¡Te ves hermosa, Lapis! ¡Steven se va a quedar mudo cuando te vea! - comentó Perla, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- De verdad que sí -aprobó Amatista-. Solo falta el toque final. Esta coronita de plata para la futura reina Universe.

Le ajustaron la corona con unos prendedores, y Lapis se sintió feliz. Al fin ella y Steven se iban a casar. Al fin se acabarían años y milenios de dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Estás lista. ¡Mírate en el espejo! – exclamó Amatista entusiasmada.

Apenas podía creer lo que veía. Realmente estaba hermosa; con su vestido blanco escotado y el largo velo que cubría sus cabellos. La habían maquillado con los tonos perfectos para resaltar la belleza de sus rasgos y el color de su piel. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Estaba segura de que a Steven le encantaría cómo lucía.

\- Ya, ya. No queremos que se te corra el maquillaje, Lapis. Debemos irnos.

*

\- ¡Al fin solos, corazón! –dijo Steven, entrando a la habitación mientras cargaba a Lapis con un solo brazo.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Te adoro como nunca imagine!

\- Y yo a ti, mi vida. Y más ahora que somos marido y mujer.

Se besaron durante largo rato. La pasión y el deseo crecieron en sus cuerpos conforme iban quitándose las prendas que los cubrían. Se amaron con sus cuerpos hermosos y jóvenes una, dos... tres veces. Apenas se detenían para recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas, cuando ya se incitaban y se deseaban de nuevo. Varias horas después, cayeron en un sueño profundo y reparador.

*

Lapis despertó sonriente y extasiada; pero una corriente de aire frío la volvió a la realidad. Su expresión de felicidad se tornó en una de profunda desesperación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro sueño? ¡No, por favor!

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya nunca voy a tener paz? –se lamentó-. Ahora no puedo dormir... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Su grito de angustia resonaba y se perdía en la planicie desierta.

***

Estaba agotada. Llevaba mucho tiempo despierta, y estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir que su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Tenía tanto miedo de soñar. Los sueños aterradores la despertaban haciéndola gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Los sueños alegres la dejaban deprimida durante días.

\- No puedo estar despierta... No puedo dormir... ¡Cómo quisiera estar muerta!

***

\- Es una niña bellísima, Lapis. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tuviste que desaparecer para poder tenerla...

_¿Y dónde está? ¡Steven! ¿Dónde está nuestra niña?_

***

\- ¡Ahhh! –gimió Lapis, mientras sentía claramente cómo el miembro de Steven dilataba las paredes de su vagina.

\- Si, mi vida... siénteme dentro de ti –decía, mientras besaba sus pezones-. Vas a ser mía para siempre...

_¿Por qué te fuiste, mi vida? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!_

***

\- ¿Aceptas a este hombre por esposo? ¿Para amarlo y consolarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad; hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- ¡Sí, Acepto!

_¡Noooo! ¡No de nuevo! ¡¡No otra vez!! ¿Cuántas veces más lo voy a tener y a perder en mi mente? ¿¡Cuántas?!_

***

\- ¡Ya no puedo! De verdad... Ya no puedo más.

***

 

Lapis levantó el vuelo y se alejó del pequeño planeta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente a dónde iba y lo que iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Muy pronto todo estaría terminado. No habría más dolor ni sufrimiento.

Dejaría de existir, y tal como su consciencia había comenzado desde el mismo momento en que fue creada, así se apagaría para siempre. Consumida entre los fuegos termonucleares de la estrella agonizante.

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco mientras el calor comenzaba a llenar el espacio a su alrededor. Era como hacer un pequeño ensayo de lo que pronto sería el final de su existencia. Pero fue imposible. Una pequeña parte de su mente inconsciente no dejaba de pensar en lo injusto y absurdo que era todo eso. No era posible que hubiera sido creada solo para sufrir.

¿Pero en dónde podía estar su felicidad?

\- Steven...

La imagen de Steven se le presentó con tal nitidez, que sintió que podía tocarla. Extendió la mano inconscientemente y sintió algo muy parecido a una quemadura. No necesitó abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de atravesar la superficie externa de la estrella.

Todo su ser le gritó que no. Que debía detenerse. Sin abrir los ojos, se detuvo y dio media vuelta con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus alas.

***

Volvió a su tumba helada, a la planicie que había ocupado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, nada había cambiado en el poco tiempo que estuvo en el espacio; y Lapis se reprochó por haber permitido que su mente le jugara de una manera tan absurda.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía llegar a conocer el amor ahí? ¿Había concebido la esperanza de que podría regresar a la Tierra y tener a Steven para sí?

Sus propios reproches le dieron risa. Fue una carcajada amarga que resonó por la planicie desierta. Una cruel ironía que la llenó de tristeza y de furia consigo misma.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor... ¡Ya no estaría sufriendo en este momento!

Golpeó el hielo poroso de la planicie, gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡Soy una cobarde! ¡¡Soy una maldita cobarde!!

Y se cubrió el rostro para llorar.

\- Yo no creo que seas una cobarde, Lapis.

Lapis se quedó tan sorprendida que inmediatamente se descubrió los ojos. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Entre sus lágrimas, divisó la silueta de una criatura vestida con un traje blanco que la cubría por entero. ¿Acaso era una nueva alucinación?

Pero la criatura volvió a hablar. Estaba más cerca y extendió su mano frente a ella.

\- Lo que creo es que, a pesar de todo lo que hayas sufrido, tu corazón no ha perdido la esperanza.

Cada vez más asombrada, Lapis abrió sus ojos todo lo posible para observar mejor a la criatura. El casco que cubría su cabeza tenía una visera transparente que permitía ver su rostro.

Había cambiado mucho, pero no había ninguna duda de quién era. No era una alucinación, y Lapis estuvo cerca de desmayarse viendo algo tan imposible. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera contestar.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo  _tú_  aquí?


	10. Tú mereces ser feliz, Lapis

\- Vine para buscarte. Necesito hablar contigo.

Lapis apenas podía creer lo que oía. ¿Ella necesitaba hablarle? A fin de cuentas, quizá sí que era una alucinación.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? No recuerdo haberme despedido siquiera.

\- Me ayudaron en Homeworld, por supuesto. Zafiro fue capaz de seguirte la pista por el cosmos.

\- Mmm –susurró Lapis con una sonrisa burlona-. Debí haberlo imaginado. De todos modos, creo que tu viaje fue inútil. No te ves nada bien, aunque hayas recuperado el uso de tus piernas.

Connie omitió cualquier intento de explicación. Comenzaba a sentirse mal, y la actitud de Lapis no le permitía albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

\- Necesito hablar contigo –repitió.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tú tienes a Steven, y supongo que estás muy feliz con él.

El rostro de Lapis se crispó en una mueca de dolor. Pero no. No podía llorar ante ella. No lo iba a permitir.

\- No te culpo –continuó-. Te me adelantaste y lo ganaste justamente... No deberías estar aquí, Connie. Deberías estar a su lado.

\- No, Lapis. Si vengo a verte es precisamente porque muy pronto ya no estaré a su lado.

Muy a su pesar, Lapis se interesó. ¡Era tan extraño! ¿Por qué ella querría irse del lado de Steven?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mi tiempo se acaba. ¿Alguna vez supiste que lo seres humanos envejecemos y morimos?

Lapis comenzó a recordar. Si... eso le estaba pasando a Connie. Envejecía, y pronto iba a morir.

-  _Si ella muere... Steven se quedará solo, y tal vez..._  -Pensó Lapis. Pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea-.  _¡No! Él no va a dejar de amarla por eso. Se fuerte, Lapis... Sé muy fuerte_.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no traslucir su debate interior. Connie continuó hablando.

\- Voy a morir... y Steven se quedará solo. Tú lo conoces, Lapis. Necesitará a alguien que lo ame. Alguien que esté a su lado.

Lapis volvió a sonreír con ironía.

\- Entonces, debo entender que me lo cedes. Eres tan amable que me lo vas a dar... Ahora que ya no podrás tenerlo contigo, ¿cierto?

Connie se quedó cortada por un breve instante. Sabía que no sería fácil dialogar con Lapis, pero nunca pensó que su ironía y resentimiento llegarían tan lejos. Se puso tan furiosa como casi nunca lo había estado.

\- ¡No seas tonta!- gritó-. ¿De verdad crees que pienso que Steven es una cosa? ¿Un objeto para usar y regalar?

Se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de Lapis. La gema azul la vio tan decidida que se intimidó por un instante.

\- ¡A Steven le debo todo, Lapis! Un vida juntos, mis hijos, mi felicidad... ¡Mi propia vida! ¿Sabes que yo debí morir cuando tenía once años? ¡Demonios, Lapislázuli! Tuve vida y felicidad gracias a él... ¿Crees que quiero saber que vivirá y sufrirá una eternidad en solitario?

Lapis se quedó paralizada. Las palabras de Connie golpearon en su mente. Si alguien sabía lo que era sufrir en soledad, era ella.

\- Tú conoces a Steven. Es sentimental, su pasión es desbordante y cubre a todos los que ama. ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando yo no esté? ¿Cómo crees que... Se va a sentir?

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a llorar. Eran tantas sensaciones a la vez. Lapis cerró los ojos con fuerza, se secó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedo yo competir contra eso? ¿Contra todo lo que tú le has dado y todos los años que has vivido con él?

\- La verdad es que... tú eres la única persona que podría competir contra eso, Lapis. –dijo Connie con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡No lo he visto en 70 años, Connie! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría competir contra tu recuerdo?

Connie crispó los puños y frunció el ceño. Setenta años de dudas y temores escaparon en un grito desesperado.

\- ¡Porque él te ama, Lapis!

Lapis abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Después del shock inicial, se sintió segura de que la situación le había paralizado los sentidos y el razonamiento. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

\- Puedes competir contra mi recuerdo... porque él te ama.

Connie se encorvó ligeramente. Estaba empezando a sentir dolor físico.

\- Maldita sea... Estoy segura de que ni él mismo sabe cuánto te ama... Parece que lo estoy escuchando. "¿A dónde habrá ido Lapis?", "Esto le hubiera encantado a Lapis", "Lapis y yo paseamos por aquí...

Lapis estaba cada vez más sorprendida. ¿Steven pensaba en ella? ¿No la había olvidado?

Sin quererlo, la gema azul empezó a tener sensaciones casi olvidadas: esperanza, alegría... Pero no. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¡Esas cosas no eran para ella! Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Connie fue implacable.

\- ¡Sí,Lapis! ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente eso? ¿Qué la persona a la que más amas esté siempre mencionando y recordando a alguien más? Yo al principio me peleaba con él. Y Steven siempre me prometía que no te mencionaría más, pero... Al poco tiempo lo hacía de nuevo.

Connie lloraba con más intensidad. Inconscientemente trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero la visera del casco se lo impedía.

\- Tuve que acostumbrarme. Aceptar que las cosas eran así...

\- ¡Cállate! –la interrumpió Lapis cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose los oídos-. ¡Ya no me digas mentiras! Quieres confundirme... jugar con mi mente.

Connie suspiró. No le quedaba alternativa. Con movimientos lentos y torpes, buscó en la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y extrajo una delgada lámina de mica.

\- ¿Reconoces esto? –gritó, colocándola ante los ojos cerrados de la gema.

La curiosidad de Lapis fue más fuerte que su desesperación. Abrió los ojos, vio lo que Connie le mostraba, y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. La mica protegía la hoja que Steven le había regalado tanto tiempo atrás.

\- Steven la encontró en el granero, unos años después de que te fuiste. Él la barnizó y la colocó en esta mica.

Extendió su mano para tomar la mano de Lapis. La gema azul seguía tan asombrada que se dejó hacer.

\- Tómala. Es tuya. Estoy segura de que Steven estará feliz cuando sepa que la recuperaste.

Lapis tomo la hoja. Los años la habían deteriorado muy poco. Un tropel de recuerdos acudió a su mente. Por un instante, le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Que sus sufrimientos eran un mal sueño que se alejaba, dejando en sus manos aquel recuerdo invaluable de sus días de esperanza en la tierra. Llevó la hoja junto a su pecho y la sujetó con fuerza.

\- He sido inmensamente feliz con él, Lapis. Y es muy justo que él lo siga siendo cuando yo me haya ido. Sé que tú puedes rescatarlo del dolor y la depresión que va a sentir... Estoy completamente segura.

Lapis la miraba, entendiendo por primera vez lo que Connie se proponía. Lo que pedía de ella.

\- Tú sabrás qué hacer. También tú mereces ser feliz, Lapis. Quisiera... irme tranquila. Saber que por lo menos lo intentarás.

¿Intentarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que había sufrido? Para eso necesitaba esperanza, pensar que realmente podía lograrlo. ¿Qué esperanza podía tener ella, después de 6000 años de conocer el dolor y el sufrimiento?

\- No... yo no... -comenzó a decir, pero sintió de golpe todo el dolor, la desesperación. El miedo a ser rechazada y volver a sufrir. Era demasiado para ella. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se acurrucó a llorar en la nieve.

Connie la miraba y sufría también. Se imaginaba lo triste que hubiera sido su vida sin la alegría y el amor que Steven le había brindado. Una vida gris, vacía... Una eterna añoranza de la felicidad. 

Se acercó a Lapis y le colocó una mano sobre la espalda.

\- Lapis. No te diré que sé cómo te sientes, porque nadie ha sufrido tanto como tú. Solamente te pido... Te ruego que te des una oportunidad a ti misma.

\- ¡No puedo, Connie! –gritó desesperada-. Tengo miedo. ¡Ya no quiero sufrir! Por eso intenté... Acabar con mi vida. Ya no puedo soportar... Ya no quiero luchar.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron inmóviles, llorando; luchando con sus sentimientos. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que Connie se levantó para volver a buscar en su bolsa.

\- Eso temía, Lapis. Me imaginé que esto iba a pasar. ¿Sabes? Me siento muy mal. Estoy vieja y muy enferma, así que debo irme. Pero todavía tengo algo para darte.

Se agacho para colocar el paquete protegido sobre el suelo helado.

\- Lo dejaré aquí. Espero que te ayude a aclarar tu mente y tus sentimientos. Tú lo recogerás, si quieres. Y ojalá algún día lo hagas.

En ese momento, Connie sintió un dolor fortísimo en torno a su cintura. Tan fuerte que la hizo caer, sujetándose con las dos manos mientras gemía de dolor. Al ver eso, Lapis se olvidó por un momento de su dolor y sus sentimientos.  Corrió a su lado.

\- Connie, ¿te duele mucho? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Jadeando, Connie levantó la vista e intentó forzar una sonrisa. A pesar del terrible dolor, se sintió satisfecha. La reacción de Lapis la convenció de que aún quedaba esperanza para ellos.

\- Estoy más allá de la ayuda. Lo único que puedo hacer es... Quitarme el dolor por un rato. Tomar una de mis pastillas. Pero si lo intento, me congelaré.

\- Saca la pastilla, Connie. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Connie asintió. Con mucho esfuerzo sacó la pastilla y se la tomó; mientras Lapis creaba una cápsula de hielo alrededor de su cabeza para que pudiera quitarse el casco.

\- Esto lo voy a pagar muy caro. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré tomar estas pastillas sin que mi cuerpo reviente.

Lapis la ayudó a pararse. Aparentemente, el efecto de las pastillas era casi inmediato.

\- Me voy Lapis. Por favor, sólo te pido que pienses en todo lo que te dije. Y abre el paquete que te dejé. Tú sabrás qué hacer con él.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección a la cápsula que dejó oculta tras un pequeño promontorio de piedra. Muy a su pesar, Lapis se sintió triste y ansiosa por su partida. Después de todo era la primera persona con la que hablaba en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Connie estaba a punto de entrar a la cápsula, Lapis echó a correr y la alcanzó.

\- Connie... quisiera podar hacerlo, pero no puedo prometerte que lo haré. De verdad. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? –dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez -. ¿Puedes imaginar cuanto miedo tengo a seguir sufriendo?

Connie se tomó un momento para responder. Quería acercarse y consolarla, pero intuía que no era adecuado. La gema azul tenía todavía muchos sentimientos y angustias que digerir antes de poder aceptar el consuelo y el amor. Ojalá su regalo fuera suficiente para ayudarle.

\- Lo imagino, porque sé lo que sentiría si yo perdiera a mis propios amores. Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Eso sí te lo puedo prometer, Connie. Adiós. Creo que... Steven fue afortunado de poder tenerte a su lado durante un tiempo.

Connie sonrió y entró a la cápsula. Mientras se elevaba hacia la nave que la llevaría de regreso, dedicó un último pensamiento a Lapis.

\- Yo sé que Steven será afortunado al tenerte a ti también, Lapis. ¡Qué la vida quiera que los dos puedan vencer sus penas y sus temores!


	11. "Solo recuerda que en el invierno, bajo la nieve más dura y cruel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras de las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son: 1) traducción de "The Rose", de la cantante estadounidense Bette Midler; y 2) "Eterna Soledad", de la agrupación argentina Enanitos verdes.

Lapis observó la capsula de Connie hasta que se perdió en el espacio. El resplandor del propulsor vertical se oscureció; y un par de minutos después,  un resplandor mucho mas intenso aparecio y se eclipsó de inmediato. 

La nave de Connie había partido. Lapis estaba sola de nuevo en aquel terrible planeta helado. Un cúmulo de emociones casi olvidadas la asaltaban: asombro,  preocupación, pesar,  y... gratitud. 

Recogió la hoja del suelo y la contempló. La mica era de muy alta calidad, y tan transparente, que dejaba ver cada pequeño detalle del frágil objeto. 

Lapis estaba fascinada. Steven recogió esa hoja para ella, y había tocado aquella mica protectora. Sus dedos la habían manipulado. 

Cerró los ojos y frotó suavemente la mica contra su mejilla. Si se esforzaba un poco,  podia imaginarse que era la mano de Steven la que la tocaba. 

¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo Connie? ¿En verdad Steven sentía algo por ella, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de su matrimonio? 

Connie no tenía por qué mentirle,  ¿o si?  No haría un viaje espacial tan duro y difícil para ir a contarle una despiadada mentira. 

Las ilusiones se alternaron con la desconfianza de tanto tiempo; de tantas decepciones.  Se sintió de pronto muy cansada; los ojos se le cerraban. Necesitaba dormir. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo deseos de descansar a cubierto. 

Ya se encaminaba a una caverna cercana,  cuando se percató de que dejaba el paquete que le regaló Connie. Regresó por él, y muy pronto se acomodaba para descansar en el piso de la caverna; con su hoja y su paquete bien al alcance de la mano. 

Durmió profundamente y por muchísimo tiempo. Y por primera vez en años,  los sueños no la molestaron en ningún momento. 

***

Al despertar, su primera mirada cayó sobre la hoja y el paquete. Sonrió. Era el primer contacto que tenia con Steven en muchos años. 

Tomó la hoja y se acostó nuevamente mientras la contemplaba. Cada detalle era como lo recordaba,  y al verlo era como si su corazón se disolviera en una neblina de miel. Todos los momentos compartidos con Steven pasaban por su mente, y comenzaron a ponerla triste. 

¿Connie tendría razón en verdad? ¿Steven estaba enamorado de ella? 

No. No era posible. No podía ser cierto. 

\- Si de verdad me amara,  no se hubiera casado con Connie. 

Pero ella había venido a decirle aquello. Que steven jamás la había olvidado, y la recordaba a la vez con tristeza y alegría. 

¿Y si lo intentara? ¿Y si regresara a la Tierra y siguiera el consejo de Connie? 

Se ilusionó por un momento, deleirtandose en una dulce fantasía en la que Steven la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Pero pronto regresó a la realidad. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero era muy probable que Connie siguiera viva. 

La había visto bastante mal. Pero el brillo de su mirada era intenso todavía. Ella seguiría luchando por estar con Steven mientras su cuerpo pudiera resistir. 

\- Demonios - pensó Lapis -. De verdad no tengo esperanza,  ¿cierto? Soy una tonta... ¿Por qué me permito tener esperanza y fantasías... Si el amor no se hizo para mí? 

Sintió que las lágrimas afloraban otra vez. La visita de Connie no había cambiado nada. ¿Por qué habria de hacerlo? Solamente le había traído un mensaje, una hoja y un paquete. 

El paquete... ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! 

Lo abrió con ansiedad contenida. En él venia solamente una nota, un paquetito con dos baterías de litio, y un grabador muy anticuado. Casi idéntico al que Peridot pretendió regalarle alguna vez. 

Lapis miró el aparato, extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Connie con eso? ¿Acaso era un mensaje grabado?

Desdobló la nota. Estaba manuscrita con letra clara, pero temblorosa.

 

_Lapis:_

_Sé que sabes cómo utilizar una grabadora. Te suplico que escuches lo que viene grabado en este cassette._

_Te deseo lo mejor. Déjate llenar de esperanza, y ojalá siempre tomes las decisiones correctas. Ahora que estoy tan cerca de la muerte, estoy segura de que solamente existe una vida. No vas a tener otra._

_¡Aprovéchala!_

_Connie Maheswaran._

Las palabras de Connie la hicieron reflexionar. Quizá en otro momento hubiera tirado la grabadora sin utilizarla, pero... ¡Diablos! Qué persuasiva podía ser esa humana. Sabía hablar y decir cosas como nadie que hubiera conocido. 

Tenía que reconocerlo. La admiraba, la odiaba, le temía... Tal vez, incluso, la quería. Pero sin duda la respetaba.

 Colocó las baterías de la grabadora y preparó el cassette para oírlo. Vaya medio más anticuado para transmitir cualquier tipo de mensaje. Pero sin duda, Connie sabía lo que hacía.

Se sentó en el piso de la caverna y encendió el grabador para comenzar a escuchar. No era un mensaje. Subió el volumen al máximo, mientras la dulce y poderosa voz de una mujer resonaba en toda la caverna:

 

_Algunos dicen que el amor es como un rió, que ahoga la caña tierna._

_Algunos dicen que el amor es como una navaja, que hiere a tu alma y la hace sangrar._

_Algunos dicen que el amor es como un hambre, un ansiedad dolorosa que jamás se sacia._  

_Yo digo que el amor es una flor. Y tú, su única semilla._

 

_Es el corazón que teme romperse, pero jamás aprende a bailar._

_Es el sueño que teme despertar, pero jamás aprovecha su oportunidad._

_Es aquel que no será tomado, porque jamás aprendió a brindarse._

_Es el alma que teme morir, pero jamás aprendió a vivir._

 

_Cuando la noche ha sido muy solitaria, y el camino demasiado largo;_

_y llegas a creer que el amor es solo para el fuerte y el afortunado,_

_solo recuerda que en el invierno, bajo la nieve más dura y cruel;_

_yace la semilla, que con el amor del sol, en la primavera se convertirá en una rosa._

 

Lapis escuchó atentamente. Cada palabra, cada frase de la canción parecía estar escrita para ella. La mujer estaba hablando sobre su vida, su soledad y desesperación. La última estrofa la hizo llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. 

Cuando al fin se calmó un poco, volvió a poner la canción. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

No podía dejar de escuchar y llorar cada vez. Estaban hablando de ella. De sus miedos, sus creencias y sus decepciones. 

\- Entonces... ¿Yo soy la semilla? ¿La semilla del amor? Pero... ¿Cómo?

Eso era... Su noche había sido demasiado solitaria. Su invierno, demasiado duro y cruel. Pero...

¿Pero?

Pero aún deseaba ser amada. Por eso la canción la hacía llorar. Y también por eso, no había podido terminar con su vida. Había escuchado a Connie... Y se ilusionó con la hoja de Steven, y cuando supo que él la recordaba con frecuencia.

¡La semilla estaba viva! 

Enterrada bajo la nieve, había sobrevivido a los rigores del invierno.

Lapis se sintió feliz por un momento, y también por un momento logró sonreír. Pero la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba lo más importante.

Valor. 

Ahora tenía que arriesgarse... Pero tenía tanto miedo.

Se sentía fracasada. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a intentarlo de nuevo? Cada fracaso, cada breve lapso de felicidad perdida la lastimaba, la hería de muerte... la hacía llorar sin consuelo.

¿Por qué iba a probar otra vez, si estaba condenada a fracasar y lastimarse para siempre?

Se acostó en el piso para cubrir su rostro y llorar. Pero había quedado a unos cuantos centímetros de la nota que le había dejado Connie. Al descubrir su cara, se dio cuenta de que la nota estaba junto a ella, y no tenía escrito lo mismo que un rato antes. 

Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su pena, y recogió la nota. No se había dado cuenta de que el papel estaba escrito por los dos lados:

 

_Igual que esta nota, el cassette tiene un lado B. ¡Debes escucharlo también!_

_Un abrazo._

_Connie._

 

Se limpió las lágrimas. Tomó la grabadora, y volteó el cassette; tal y como Peridot le había enseñado tanto tiempo atrás. Esta vez, tras los primeros compases melancólicos, la voz clara y dulce de un hombre comenzó a sonar por el altavoz:

 

_Eterna soledad. El tiempo danza en la madrugada._

_Y no puedes dormir. Si están todas las luces apagadas._

_Ya se fue el tren. Y esta calle nunca más será igual._

_Aprendiste a tener miedo, pero... Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

 

_No hay nada que perder, cuando ya nada queda en el vaso._

_Y no puedes saber, qué fuerte es el poder de un abrazo._

_Ya se fue el tren. Y esta calle nunca más será igual._

_Aprendiste a tener miedo, pero... Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

_Pero... Hay que correr el riesgo. De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

 

_Yo lo sé, que nadie te dijo para qué todos están aquí._

_Yo sé, la soledad. Te da un cierto confort. No te deja mirar._

_Eterna soledad..._

_Eterna soledad... Sé que la gente busca tu consejo._

_Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

_Pero... Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse..._

_Y seguir..._

_Cayendo._

 

Eso era. Valor. Atreverse a correr el riesgo una vez más. Hasta morir de pena... U obtener aquello que siempre había anhelado.

\- Connie... Bendita seas -pensó Lapis, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

Porque esta vez, a través del miedo y las lágrimas,  Lapis sintió que una emoción casi desconocida surgía, cálida y poderosa, desde lo mas profundo de su ser: 

Esperanza.

 


	12. Cuídate mucho, amor

Acompañada por sus hijos y su esposo, la anciana reposaba en su lecho sintiendo que se aproximaba el momento de su muerte. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Un poco más tarde, ese mismo día, habría llegado al final de su existencia.

Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Estaba tranquila y completamente en paz. Había tenido una vida larga y maravillosa, llena de triunfos y experiencias extraordinarias. Y lo mejor de todo, era que la había compartido con un hombre excepcional; devoto, muy amoroso, y con quien había procreado a sus cuatro preciosos hijos.

Había sido una heroína para su familia, y una heroína anónima que había contribuido a rescatar a su planeta de una guerra galáctica aniquiladora. Aquella guerra le había quitado el uso de su pierna izquierda, y los últimos años tuvo que utilizar una silla de ruedas para desplazarse. Pero nunca perdió su determinación, su don de mando, su capacidad para aconsejar a su familia, y para dar todo el amor y cariño al maravilloso marido que siempre la cuidó y la procuró.

Solo había algo que la preocupaba; su última preocupación  en el mundo: ¿Había hecho todo lo necesario para salvaguardar a su amor del dolor y la desesperanza?

 Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, incluyendo un viaje espacial que la agotó y la postró definitivamente en una silla de ruedas. Quizá no fue suficiente, pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor. 

Sus órganos internos estaban fallando,  y los prodigios de la medicina ya no podían hacer nada por ella. Solo podían vigilarla y darle medicamentos para evitar que sintiera dolor y malestar. Cuando se enteró de que ya no era posible hacer nada por ella,  pidió su alta voluntaria del hospital. Prefería una muerte digna en su casa, rodeada del amor de los suyos, que acabar en un hospital con aparatos y médicos casi anónimos. Toda su familia apoyó su decisión. 

Desde que estaban en casa,  Steven no quería separarse ni un minuto de su mujer. Era muy difícil convencerlo de ir a comer y descansar. Alegaba que era su deber, que deseaba atender por sí mismo a su esposa,  y que podía resistir el cansancio, porque aún era fuerte y vigoroso. Se necesitaba todo el poder de persuasión de Connie y de sus hijos para separarlo del lecho que había compartido con ella durante tantos años. 

Connie estaba segura de que Steven seguía culpándose a sí mismo por su brusco deterioro de salud. Pero no. Fue la combinación de las pastillas para el dolor,  la vejez y aquel viaje terrible que hizo para conversar con Lapis e intentar convencerla. 

Tan pronto como regresó, sus malestares se agravaron y pasaron meses antes de que se sintiera mejor. De hecho, jamás se recuperó del todo, pero ella no se arrepentía de lo que hizo ni por un momento. No había hecho nada que Steven no hubiera hecho por ella. Era su deber intentar que su marido encontrara nuevos motivos para ser feliz. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder aclararle a Steven la fuente de sus malestares. No podía decirle nada de lo que había hecho.

Aunque las drogas le quitaban el dolor, sentía que su consciencia se perdía. Había legado el momento de partir. 

\- Hijos, por favor... Salgan de la habitación y cierren la puerta. Necesito hablar con su padre. 

Ellos obedecieron sin chistar. Se fueron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Con gran dificultad, Connie extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Steven.

\- Amor... ven. Dame un beso -dijo mientras sonreía.

Steven sonrió a su vez, y se acercó a su mujer para besar sus labios. Ella le sujetó la cabeza y lo besó varias veces, hasta que la falta de aire le produjo un acceso de tos, y tuvo que separarse de él. Steven la ayudó dando suaves palmadas en su pecho.

\- Ya, mi vida... No te preocupes ni te arrepientas. Después de todo, muy pronto ya no volveré a probar tus labios... Hemos tenido una vida maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Steven sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Asintió, pero tuvo que forzarse para sonreír.

\- Y que lo digas, amor.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra burbuja rosada, corazón? Fue la primera tarde que pasé a tu lado. Y la primera vez que salvaste mi vida.

\- Y lo haría un millón de veces, amor... Todas las que fueran necesarias para que siempre estuvieras a mi lado.

\- Steven. Gracias a ti, tuve una vida. Conocí y probé todo lo bueno... Pero alguna vez tenía que terminar. Lo sé. Lo presiento... Muy pronto... En unos minutos ya no voy a estar a tu lado, mi amor.

\- ¡Sshhh! Descansa, mi amor... No digas eso -dijo Steven, al ver que su mujer jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le producía hablar.

\- Si, Steven. Ya no tiene caso que nos engañemos. Ya no podemos hacer nada por mí. Déjame hablar... Es muy importante para mí.

Muy a su pesar, Steven asintió. Le dolía ver los esfuerzos que ella hacía para recuperar el aliento, pero sabía que debía dejarla. También él sentía que el fin estaba muy próximo.

\- Tengo tanto que agradecerte, mi amor... Solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. ¡De nada! Y que si pudiera hacerlo, volvería a vivir mi vida contigo exactamente de la misma manera... Tomando las mismas decisiones...

Acarició su cara. En los últimos días, el cansancio y la preocupación habían profundizado las tenues arrugas que empezaban a notarse en su rostro.

\- Steven, lo tomé todo de ti, amor. Y debo devolver lo que he tomado. No sé si seas inmortal como... Las gemas. Pero creo que sí. Creo que vivirás por siempre. Si algún día llegas a encontrar una nueva oportunidad de amar...

\- No, mi vida... No digas eso.. -comenzó a protestar, pero Connie lo acalló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

\- Sí, mi vida. ¡Sí! -dijo Connie tan fuerte como le fue posible-. Eres un ser maravilloso. No quiero... No puedo permitir que te pases una eternidad añorándome, cuando yo jamás podré regresar a tu lado, amor. Tienes que prometerme... Que jurarme... Que si algún día llega alguien más que sea digna de ti, te darás la oportunidad de amarla. Y se la darás a ella.

\- Amor... ¿Como puedes...

\- Júramelo.

\- ¡Connie!

\- ¡Júramelo! - gritó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Steven la veía. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Aún en su lecho de muerte, seguía siendo la misma luchadora infatigable de siempre. Apartó la vista de su rostro.

\- Esta bien, amor.

\- No, Steven. Mírame a los ojos y júramelo -dijo ella, tomando su cara con ambas manos.

\- Mi vida, es demasiado esfuerzo. No deberías...

\- No me importa si me quedo muerta aquí mismo -dijo ella, inflexible. Por un instante, pareció haber recuperado completamente sus fuerzas y salud-. ¡Júramelo!

La miró a los ojos. ¡Cómo iba a extrañar ese brillo, esa mirada de determinación! Era algo que sólo había visto en otra persona, muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Sujetó las muñecas de su mujer, la miró a los ojos.

\- Está bien, corazón. Te lo juro.

Connie se relajó y dejó caer sus brazos. Tenía ganas de dormir y dormir. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para lo último que tenía que hacer. Miró a Steven y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Si existe un más allá... Estaré viendo que cumplas tu promesa. Ahora, haz entrar a los niños.

Steven hizo lo que le pedía, y pronto todos estuvieron a su lado, besándola, abrazándola y llorando con ella. 

\- Cuiden bien a mis nietos y a mis biznietos, mis niños. Y cuiden bien a su padre, pero déjenlo ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Steven regresó a su lado y sujetó sus manos. Estaban frías, mucho más que hacía unos momentos.

\- Connie...

\- Adiós, amor mío. Te deseo lo mejor... Te amaré por siempre -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Steven sabía que ya no había más que hacer. Su esposa, la mujer de su vida, simplemente se estaba yendo. Sus manos perdieron la fuerza, y Steven apenas alcanzó a decirle:

\- Cuídate mucho, amor.

Todo el cuerpo de Connie se aflojó, y en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa.

Steven supo que su amada había partido a su viaje solitario, a donde él ya no podía seguirla. 

Se había quedado solo,  y de pronto se sentía como un niño huérfano, completamente indefenso y abandonado. Recargó la cabeza sobre las manos yertas de su mujer y lloró desconsoladamente. 

Llenos de tristeza,  los hijos y la familia de ambos lloraban también.  Pero el dolor y la pena se convirtieron en miedo y asombro cuando el cuerpo de Steven comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos. 

Su estatura disminuyó. Su cabello blanco y delgado se redujo, y se transformó en una espesa masa de rizos negros. Todas las arrugas de su piel y su rostro se desvanecieron, y los roncos sollozos del adulto se convirtieron en el llanto agudo de un muchachito. 

Steven Cuarzo Universe había vuelto a convertirse en un preadolescente. 


	13. ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?

Habían pasado muchos meses, y el dolor no había cedido.

Con los ojos hinchados, Steven caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Playa. El tiempo apenas había pasado para la ciudad. La resina sintética de la calle, los pequeños mimetizadores de antigravedad  y los negocios ultramodernos eran distintos, pero la topografía de la ciudad no había cambiado nada. 

Sin embargo, casi ninguno de sus antiguos amigos vivía ya. Lars, Cebolla, Crema Agria y las hermanas Pizza habían fallecido bastante antes que Connie. Jamie y Kevin se fueron a trabajar a otros lugares, y jamás volvió a saber de ellos. Solamente Sadie vivía, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vivir. Llevaba años postrada en una cama, sin poder hablar ni moverse después del accidente vascular que tuvo tras la muerte de su esposo. Afortunadamente, había sembrado tanto amor entre sus hijos y sus nietos, que todos se turnaban y casi se peleaban por cuidarla.

Lo mismo hubieran hecho los hijos de Steven, pero él se negó categóricamente a irse a vivir con alguno de ellos. Se había ido de Ciudad Playa y había rentado un pequeño apartamento en Keystone, en el estado vecino. Ellos se habían preocupado mucho, pues aunque Steven tenía la mentalidad de un hombre maduro y solitario, su aspecto físico no aparentaba más de 10 años de edad. Pero Steven se valía de su cambio de forma para evitar toda clase de suspicacias y problemas. Y gracias a la práctica, ahora podía mantenerlo por periodos prolongados de tiempo.

Steven no deseaba que sus hijos se angustiaran por él. Los primeros días después de la muerte y el entierro de Connie habían sido terribles para todos. Steven pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, llorando, recordando y viendo fotografías de su esposa. Se negaba a comer, y solo muy poco a poco empezó a salir para convivir con sus hijos, nietos y biznietos. Fue en esos días cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos habían estado pidiendo permisos en su trabajo para estar cerca de él y visitar su casa todo el tiempo. Sin querer, los hacía faltar a sus obligaciones, y así concibió la idea de irse a vivir a un sitio completamente diferente.

Al principio pensó en el templo de las gemas, que estaba abandonado desde muchos años atras. Pero lo descartó enseguida. Había demasiados recuerdos de su mujer en aquel lugar. La playa cercana le recordaba el sitio donde se habían dado su primer beso, y la antigua habitación que ocupó era el lugar en el que habían hecho el amor por primera vez en la Tierra. Estar ahí sería una constante añoranza, y una enorme tentación para vivir una vida virtual, con una Connie falsa en el cuarto de su madre. Aún en su dolor, estaba seguro de que Connie jamás hubiera aprobado eso.

Keystone era la solución ideal. Estaba bastante lejos, los caminos terrestres y aéreos siempre estaban saturados, y no era sencillo que sus hijos pudieran faltar a sus obligaciones para estar con él. Por el dinero no habría problema: viviría de los intereses de una cuenta de ahorros que él y Connie habían hecho crecer, durante los años que se dedicaron a la venta de joyas.

Al principio, sus hijos se opusieron. Pero Steven fue firme y determinante. No fue fácil para ellos aceptarlo, porque su padre siempre fue el más cariñoso y juguetón con todos. Al final, concluyeron que el cambio de carácter de su padre era un indicador de que realmente le hacía falta estar a solas por un tiempo, y lo dejaron partir en paz.

Sus hijos lo visitaban siempre que tenían oportunidad, pero esa última vez decidió viajar él a Ciudad Playa. Keystone, con toda su grandeza y majestuosidad, no era suficiente para ayudarlo a encontrar consuelo. Hacía largos paseos por la ciudad y los pueblos adyacentes. Pero la pena estaba en su interior, y de poco serviría escapar a cualquier lugar del mundo si la llevaba consigo a donde quiera que iba.

***

Ir a Ciudad Playa no había sido una buena idea. Aunque casi ninguna casa o edificio estaba igual, la playa apenas había cambiado. El muelle se había modernizado, pero ahí estaba el viejo tablado en el que él y Connie se habían sentado juntos tantas veces a conversar y besarse. Cada escollera tenía su historia que contar. Cada parte de la playa albergaba un recuerdo, una caricia, un beso... Una relación sexual. El y Connie nunca se saciaban de sus cuerpos, y hubo un tiempo en que  se volvieron tan traviesos y arriesgados...

Steven no pudo soportarlo más. Con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a despedirse de sus hijos y regresó conduciendo a Keystone. El viaje era largo, pues nunca se decidió a comprar uno de los helicópteros portátiles que lo habrían llevado hasta allá en menos de una hora. Llegó a primera  hora de la noche, cansado y entristecido.

Pero no podía dormir. Los recuerdos lo asaltaban a cada momento. Era imposible conciliar el sueño con la mente llena de añoranza. Llevaba algunas horas  intentando dormir, cuando se levantó de la cama y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

En cualquier lugar que estuviera recordaba a Connie, pero Keystone tenía una importante ventaja. No había lugares que le recordaran su pérdida, así que solamente tenía que lidiar con los recuerdos que vivían en su interior. 

La zona que había elegido para vivir era muy apacible, y solamente en los linderos de la zona residencial había bares y cantinas que estaban abiertas durante toda la noche. Hacia allá se encaminó sin una finalidad concreta, y muy pronto estuvo en una calle atestada de bares y vida nocturna. Hermosas muchachas se ofrecían a los paseantes, y más de una hizo lo propio con Steven. El rechazaba cortesmente, y ellas no solían insistir. 

Llegó hasta la puerta de un bar en el que sonaba una música romántica y tranquila. En aquel momento empezaba a sentir hambre, y al ver que algunos clientes comían, se decidió a entrar. Ordenó, y mientras esperaba su comida, ocultaba la cabeza entre sus manos. No se dio cuenta cuando una bella camarera le sirvió un vaso de una especie de vino con pedazos de fruta. 

Steven sintió su presencia y la miró. La chica le sonrió y se retiró antes de que él pudiera rechazar la bebida que le había servido. Steven se encogió de hombros, y pensó en dejarla ahí. Pero en aquel instante, la voz clara y potente de un hombre que cantaba resonó en el altavoz del local:

 

_Escucho tu voz. Susurro tu nombre._

_Extraño el calor, en nuestros rincones._

_No puedo fingir. Si tú no estás aquí, junto a mí, no soy feliz._

 

_Confieso mi amor, ya no soy el mismo._

_Te quiero olvidar, y no lo consigo._

_Te recuerdo más, que hace un año atrás._

_Y siempre tú, mi mundo tú._

 

_Y pienso en ti, mi fórmula de amor._

_Y pienso en ti, sin ver la solución._

_¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar? ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?_

_Si yo te amo..._

_Si yo te amo._

 

Steven se conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Tuvo que taparse los ojos para que no lo vieran llorar. La canción era un fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Connie, su petición de que buscara la alegría y el amor. Pero... ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste jurar eso, mi amor? -pensó Steven-. ¿Por qué tengo que buscar a otra persona, si es a ti a quien yo amo?

No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Su lamento atrajo la atención de un parroquiano completamente alcoholizado que abandonaba el local. Cuando escuchó a Steven, le puso la mano en la espalda y le habló con voz estropajosa.

\- ¿Lo abandonaron, amigo?

Steven descubrió sus ojos para mirar a quien le hablaba. El hombre vio sus lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados y le aconsejó:

\- No llore, amigo... Nada mejor para lah penas de amor, que un buen trago. ¡Beba, Beba! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y se alejó mientras reía.

Steven contempló el vaso de vino. Prácticamente jamás había bebido, y nunca más de un trago. Pero tomó el vaso, y le gustó a sensación de la bebida bien fría en su mano.

\- ¿Por qué no? -se dijo, y comenzó a beber.

El clericot tenía poco jugo de fruta y estaba preparado con vino fuerte. Pero estaba bien frío, y su sabor era delicioso. Steven apuró su vaso, y dado que no acostumbraba tomar alcohol, muy pronto comenzó a sentir sus efectos euforizantes.

La camarera acudió para volver a llenarle el vaso, y Steven bebió otra vez. Para cuando hubo llegado la comida, ya había perdido todo el interés en comer.

El alcohol le produjo una agradable embriaguez, una euforia diferente a la que había conocido antes. Se sentía más alegre, más contento; sin saber por qué. Y no le importaba.

***

Cuando salió del local, apenas se tenía en pie. Se sentía tan fuera de sí mismo, que casi perdió el control de su transformación. Siguió caminando con paso vacilante, sintiendo que el mundo le sobraba. ¡Ahora entendía por qué a tanta gente le gustaba beber hasta emborracharse!

Nunca recordó cómo logró regresar a su casa. Pero ni siquiera había podido llegar a su cama. Se quedó acostado sobre el piso de la sala, todavía con la ropa puesta y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tan fuerte, que le impedía pensar demasiado en sus penurias. Era la primera vez desde la muerte de su esposa que sentía algo diferente al dolor y la desesperanza. Aquel dolor de cabeza era preferible a lo que sentía cuando comenzaba a recordar a Connie.

Después de bañarse y comer algo, se vistió. Decidido a regresar al local donde había bebido el día anterior. Pero esta vez descubrió, a pocas cuadras de su casa, una vinatería en la que vendían el clericot preparado. Compró una buena dotación y regresó a su departamento para probarlo.

Delicioso. 

Euforizante. 

Ahora podría sentirse muy bien, sin siquiera salir de su casa.

Cuando se le acabo la dotación, regresó a la vinatería para comprar más bebida.

Y otra vez... Y otra vez.


	14. Aquí estoy yo

Lapis volaba a poca distancia del suelo, mirando cuidadosa y detalladamente cualquier lugar en el que pareciera haber seres humanos. Llevaba muchos meses buscando, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No se rendiría jamás, aunque tuviera que examinar cada centímetro cuadrado de la superficie de la Tierra.

Había regresado cerca de dos años atrás, sintiéndose incómoda y nerviosa. Sin saber a ciencia cierta con qué se iba a encontrar. Pero nunca imaginó que de hecho no encontraría nada. El templo estaba desierto desde mucho tiempo atrás, a juzgar por el deterioro y las capas de polvo y humedad acumuladas. En Ciudad Playa no reconoció a ninguno de los antiguos habitantes, y la propia Tierra había cambiado bastante. 

Al principio se sintió desesperada.  ¿Habrían sido en vano aquel viaje de retorno y los esfuerzos de Connie? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Afortunadamente, el silo del granero permanecía en pie todavía. La construcción y el propio granero tenían aspecto de grave descuido, y estaban derruidos en varios lugares. Pero al menos se tenían en pie. Y a Lapis le sirvió de solaz volver a ese lugar donde Steven la llevó a dar su primera vuelta por la Tierra.

Estuvo recorriendo las viejas estancias, advirtiendo que muchas de las "obras de arte" que ella y Peridot habían hecho seguían allí. Lapis no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todo aquello.

-¿Dónde estará Péridot? Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde estará Steven?

Invocó sus alas de agua, y voló hacia el techo del silo. Permaneció gran rato mirando las estrellas y pensando.

Inevitablemente se le presentaron mil y un recuerdos de su breve tiempo de estancia en la Tierra. De los años de guerra, de las atenciones de Steven, y de la visita de Connie.

- _Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás, ¿de acuerdo?_  -le había dicho ella.

Gracias a su regalo, Lapis había hecho mucho más que solamente pensarlo. Ahora estaba allí, en la Tierra. Atraída por la promesa de conocer por fin el amor y la felicidad.

Súbitamente, cerró los puños y en su rostro apareció una expresión de determinación.

 Y comenzó su exploración, al igual que lo había hecho en aquel horrible planeta helado. Había recorrido cada país, cada región, prestando atención a todas las áreas pobladas y a cada rostro que veía. Pero no había encontrado nada, y ahora estaba de vuelta en Ciudad Playa.

\- Haré una segunda exploración. Muchísimo más cuidadosa. Aunque me tome años. Y si no encuentro nada, iré a Homeworld y buscaré la ayuda de Zafiro -se dijo.

***

\- ¡Estás borracho, papá! ¿Cómo es posible? -Preguntó molesto Greg, el segundo de los hijos de Steven y Connie.

\- ¡Callate! -grito Steven, exacerbado por el efecto del alcohol .- ¡Muestra un poco de respeto por tu padre!

\- ¡Mi padre es un hombre sobrio, responsable y cariñoso! ¡Jamás necesitó gritarle a uno de sus hijos! ¿Qué crees que diría mamá, si pudiera verte?

Steven lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. En los últimos días, cada vez que estaba alcoholizado y pensaba en Connie, se molestaba con ella por haberse ido. Por haberlo abandonado. Y en sus cada vez más escasos momentos de sobriedad, se arrepentía de todo y le pedía perdón a la memoria de su amada esposa. 

\- ¡No menciones a tu madre! ¿Oíste? ¡Ella ya no está! ¡Se fue! ¡Murió y nos abandonó para siempre!

\- Papa... -dijo Greg, decepcionado y mortificado-. Todavía nos tienes a nosotros.

\- Y ustedes tienen a sus esposas e hijos. ¡Disfrútenlos mientras puedan! También se quedarán sin nada -dijo Steven, mientras tomaba otra botella de vino.

\- Papa... ¡Deja esa maldita botella! -gritó Greg, mientras se acercaba a a Steven para intentar arrebatársela-. Solo te embruteces, te vuelves otro. Si no puedes solo, ¡ven a vivir con nosotros!

Con sus reacciones enlentecidas, Steven no pudo evitar que su hijo le quitara la botella. Pero enseguida se puso furioso.

\- Dame esa maldita botella, mocoso impertinente.

\- No papá -dijo Greg, escondiendo la botella tras su cuerpo.

Por un momento, parecía que Steven estaba dispuesto a pelear con su hijo . Pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su pequeña cantina par tomar otra.

\- ¡Ya deja esas malditas botellas, papá! -gritó Greg, a la vez que se abalanzaba para arrebatarla de las manos de su padre.

Esta vez, Steven reaccionó con violencia. Le dio un empujón tan fuerte, que Greg no pudo impedir que su cabeza se azotara contra la pared. Al ver eso, Steven reaccionó y sintió que su corazón caía hasta sus pies. Hubiera deseado tener a la mano la espada de su madre, para poder cortarse la mano con la que había empujado a su hijo.

\- Por dios, hijo... ¿estás bien? -dijo, a la vez que soltaba la botella y corría para ayudarlo.

Greg se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Afortunadamente, su espalda había golpeado antes que su cabeza, y eso le impidió recibir el golpe de lleno. Steven lo sujetó mientras se recobraba y cuando al fin lo consiguió, volvió una mirada llena de reproche hacia su padre.

\- Es increíble, papá. Cuando era niño, jamás nos pusiste una mano encima. Ahora... Tuviste que dejar de ser tú para hacerlo.

Steven lo miraba anonadado y entristecido. Ni siquiera el alcohol fue capaz de impedir que sintiera desprecio por sí mismo. Tenía que huir, alejarse a donde nadie lo encontrara. Donde no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y desapareció por la puerta de su departamento. Su hijo intentaba levantarse, mientras gritaba desesperado.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿A donde vas? ¡Papá!

Hubiera querido seguirlo, pero estaba demasiado aturdido por el golpe.  Y Steven aprovechó para descender del edificio y tomar su auto.

Su mente embrutecida estaba sumido en una maraña de emociones intensas y contradictorias. Culpabilidad, autodesprecio, arrepentimiento... Las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, pero aún así se alejó tan rápido como se lo permitía el tráfico. Si tenía que autodestruirse, estaba bien. Pero no podía volver a ver a los suyos. 

Logró ganar la salida a la carretera, y al ver el enorme espacio libre, comenzó a buscar abajo de su asiento. Ahí estaba la botella de licor que guardaba como reserva. Ni siquiera se molestó en descorcharla. De un empujón brusco con su dedo, sumergió el tapón y comenzó a beber. 

Enseguida se sintió mejor. Pero la distracción lo hizo perder el control. Invadió el carril contrario, por donde venía un pesado vehículo carguero. Apenas logró evadirlo, pero el brusco volantazo y sus reflejos enlentecidos lo hicieron salir de la carretera y estrellarse de frente contra un árbol.

Para su suerte, su burbuja protectora se activó de manera refleja. Su vehículo quedó destruido. Cualquier persona normal hubiera sido prensada y mortalmente herida, con todo y las bolsas de aire y el cinturón de seguridad.

Steven salió entre los hierros retorcidos del automovil y lo miró con estupefacción. Incluso él había olvidado lo eficaz que era su burbuja protectora. Incluso su botella estaba intacta. Le dio un trago, y enseguida se sintió mejor.

Afortunadamente, no había habido otra víctima más que él mismo. Sin embargo, algunos curiosos comenzaban a bajarse de sus automóviles, y seguramente empezarían las preguntas. Quizá la policía quisiera arrestarlo para asegurarse de que pagara los daños.

No estaba dispuesto. Además, al darse cuenta de que e alcohol estaba involucrado, seguramente lo encarcelarían y llamarían a sus hijos.

Se alejó discretamente y tan rápido como pudo. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo enccontrarían rápidamente, se sentó en un descampado al borde de un pequeño macizo de árboles para terminarse la botella.

El alcohol estaba delicioso. Lo ayudaba a olvidar, le impedía pensar en sus penas. Y vaya que en ese momento no tenía el menor deseo de encontrarse con nadie.

Antes de acabarse la botella estaba completamente borracho. Ni siquiera podía levantarse, así que se tumbó en el suelo. Estaba tan embotado, que no se dio cuenta cuando las ganas de vaciar su vejiga le ganaron, y comenzó a orinarse en los pantalones.

El calor de la orina se sentía desagradable, pero ya no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba encogiendo, regresando a su infancia. Perdío el control de su transformación y volvió a tener mismo aspecto que tenía en su adolescencia.

\- Soy un niñooo... Mira mamá, me oriné en los pantalones. ¿Vas a pegarmeee? No, ¿verdad? Estás muerta. No puedes venir a pegarme. No puedes hacer nada -dijo, arrastrando la voz.

Su propio tono lo hizo reír. Y continuó riendo de manera incontrolable, hasta que el sopor lo ganó y se quedó dormido.

***

Lapis continuaba su exploración de manera incansable. Ya había recorrido el terreno correspondiente a tres estados, y estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad de Keystone. Era tanta su ansiedad, que estuvo a punto de comenzar su exploración por la ciudad misma. Pero tenía que controlarse. Si no exploraba con detalle, tendría que regresar para iniciar de nuevo y perder más tiempo cada vez.

Ya no cometería ese error. Tenía que explorar los descampados y los macizos de árboles que todavía rodeaban la ciudad, y hacia allá se dirigió. Empezaba elevándose mucho para abarcar una gran área de terreno, y luego exploraba a ras del suelo para asegurarse de no perder el menor detalle. Después de un rato de alternar estas maniobras, le pareció ver un punto de colores al pie de un árbol de copa frondosa.

\- ¿Pero que es eso? -se preguntó, y descendió rápidamente para toparse con una visión que no había contemplado en casi 80 años.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Steven! -gritó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Aterrizó y corrió rápidamente breve distancia que la separaba del muchacho. 

\- ¡Eres tú, Steven! ¡Eres t... 

Se detuvo en seco. El chico estaba completamente inmóvil, y no respondía a sus llamados. La gema azul lo tomó entre sus brazos, y él permaneció completamente laxo.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Háblame, por favor! -gritó desesperada, al darse cuenta de que no le respondía.

Por fortuna, el muchacho comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos por un instante y los volvió a cerrar. Lapis comenzó a llorar, creyendo que Steven estaba enfermo o herido. Pero entonces reparó en su extraño olor, y en la botella que estaba tirada a un lado del sitio donde había yacido. Tras asegurarse de que el chico no tenía una herida abierta, tomó la botella y la olió. 

Era exactamente el mismo olor repulsivo que manaba del rostro de Steven. 

\- Oh, Steven. Mi amor -dijo al tiempo que besaba su mejilla y lo retenía contra su rostro-. No sé que te haya pasado, pero ahora estoy contigo. Yo te ayudaré, mi amor. Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte.


	15. Te he extrañado tanto...

 

Poco a poco, Steven luchaba por abrir los ojos. Su primera sensación fue de resaca. Un considerable dolor de cabeza que le dificultaba pensar. Pero la sensación pronto fue sustituida por una muy diferente. Algo casi olvidado, muy difícil de identificar para su mente embotada.

Calor, suavidad. Algo parecido a unos brazos que lo envolvían.

Entonces, abrió los ojos. Era noche cerrada, pero el cielo estaba maravillosamente despejado. La luz de la luna y las estrellas llenaba el descampado, y era posible ver con toda claridad. 

Había algo... Alguien junto a él. Un hermoso rostro de finos rasgos estaba a menos de un palmo de su cara.

Esa piel azul... Esos brazos delgados terminados en unos hombros hermosos...

\- ¡¿Lapis?!

La gema azul dormía al lado de él. Unas horas antes, cuando lo encontró y se dio cuenta de que no estaba herido y respiraba con normalidad, decidió montar guardia a su lado. Para que su cuerpo se repusiera de los efectos que del veneno que había ingerido.  

Estaba tan feliz de verlo, tan maravillada de reencontrarse con él, que no pudo evitar llorar por el alivio y la felicidad que la invadieron. Estuvo acariciando su cabello y la piel de su cara durante horas, hasta que el cansancio físico y emocional la venció, y también tuvo que dormir. No le importó el horrible aroma que despedía, ni la sensación pegajosa de su piel. Lo abrazó con cuidado y se durmió de inmediato. Feliz y relajada como siempre lo había deseado.  

El grito de Steven la despertó. El chico se había apartado un poco y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que veía. Ella se frotó los ojos con la mano y le sonrió.

\- Steven...

\- Lapis... - dijo Steven, con mucha cautela.- ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Ya estoy alucinando?

Lapis suspiró. Hubiera querido decirle algo que lo convenciera de que era real. De que no estaba soñando. Pero ella misma no acababa de creerlo.

\- Soy yo, Steven. ¡Por fin te encontré!

Aquellas palabras taladraron en su mente y le produjeron una cascada de emociones que lo golpearon todas a la vez. Era demasiado, y él estaba convertido en una piltrafa. Intentó sonreír, pero no le fue posible. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de sufrimiento, de tristeza infinita, y comenzó a llorar.

\- Oh, Steven... -dijo Lapis, y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se incorporó para abrazarlo con fuerza, y el muchacho se aferró desesperadamente a sus brazos.

\- Lapis, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Dónde estuviste, bonita?

Al escuchar el tono de la voz de Steven, se sintió tan triste y arrepentida que también comenzó a llorar.

\- Lapis... Lapis... -murmuraba Steven, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y daba rienda suelta a su llanto-. ¡Lo perdí todo, Lapis! Mi Connie se fue. También nuestras amigas... ¡Lastimé a mi familia y a mis hijos!

Lapis no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de dolor cuando escuchó mencionar a Connie, pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Se concentró en abrazarlo con fuerza. 

Siempre había temido llegar demasiado pronto. Le espantaba la posibilidad de que Connie aún estuviera viva, y ella llegara a invadir su felicidad. Pero nunca pensó que se encontraría lo contrario.

No había llegado pronto. Ni siquiera un minuto.

\- Steven... Aquí estoy. Voy a estar contigo.

El chico se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la gema azul.

\- ¿A dónde te fuiste, Lapis? Me quedé sin nadie... Y yo no pude solo. ¡Me hiciste tanta falta!

El llanto de Lapis se hizo aún más intenso, pero logró conservar su voz clara para responder.

\- ¡Perdóname, Steven! Por favor. Estuve... Perdida. Pero ahora no importa. Me voy a quedar contigo, no te preocupes. Te juro que, mientras tú quieras que esté a tu lado,  nunca más volveré a irme. 

La hermosa gema azul se separó un poco. Tomó entre sus brazos la cabeza de Steven, y por primera vez, tocó la piel de su amado con los labios.

***

-No puedo regresar a mi casa, Lapis. No puedo enfrentarme a mis hijos, ni dejar que me vean así.

\- ¿Pero por qué huiste de ellos,  Steven? No acabo de entender bien lo que significa hijos, pero entiendo que los amas y ellos te aman. Tú eres un amor,  Steven. ¿Cómo es posible que los hayas lastimado? 

\- Yo... No pude con mi pena, Lapis. Nunca he logrado superar la perdida de mi esposa. Mis hijos trataron de ayudarme,  pero me di cuenta de que estaban sacrificando demasiado por mí -Suspiró -. Entonces, yo... Me da mucha vergüenza, pero me di a la bebida. Me convertí en un borracho. 

\- ¿Borracho? - repitió Lapis, sin entender. 

\- Sí... Bebedor de alcohol,  quiero decir. 

Lapis tomó la botella con su mano de agua  y la olió,  haciendo un gesto de repulsión. 

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? ¿Pero cómo puedes tomar algo que huele tan mal? 

Steven se sintió tan avergonzado que bajó la cabeza. 

\- Bueno... No sabe tan mal. Pero lo más importante es que te hace sentir mejor. Ayuda a olvidar, aunque te haga daño y te consuma el cerebro. Lo peor de todo, es que te hace desear tomarlo cada vez más,  y más. Si no estuvieras conmigo,  yo... Seguramente ahora estaría buscando más alcohol para tomar. 

Lapis lo miró. ¡Se veia tan diferente a la última vez! Aquel hombre adorable y encantadoramente guapo se había convertido otra vez en un niño. Pero ese no era el problema, sino que ahora estaba sucio, olía muy mal y no podía con sus problemas. 

Steven se había convertido en una criatura casi destruida. Como ella misma se había sentido tantas veces. 

No. Aquello no podía ser. ¡Steven no! En su rostro apareció una mirada de determinación. Sujetó la botella con su mano de agua, y la arrojó con tanta fuerza que se perdió de vista. 

\- Steven. No necesitas eso,  ¿Sabes? No necesitas el alcohol.

\- ¡Pero no puedo solo,  Lapis! -gritó desesperado-.No quiero sentirme triste e impotente.  Ya... No quiero más dolor.

Lapis estaba conmovida casi al borde de las lágrimas. Era increíble lo mucho que Steven se parecía a ella,  justo antes de que Connie llegase a darle nuevas esperanzas. 

\- Yo te ayudaré,  Steven. ¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a salir del espejo y me curaste? Ahora me toca a mí hacer lo mismo por ti.

Steven comenzó a llorar, y Lapis se acercó para abrazarlo. 

\- ¿De verdad,  Lapis? No quiero apartarte de tu vida, como lo hago con mis hijos. De lo que has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo. 

Lapis lo estrechó con fuerza, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. 

\- No hice nada en todo este tiempo,  Steven. No tengo nada, ni tengo a nadie. Solamente a ti,  y jamás volveré a abandonarte. 

Se abrazaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. 

\- Gracias, Lapis -dijo Steven al fin-. ¿Sabes? Te he extrañado tanto. Era feliz en mi matrimonio, pero mi felicidad nunca fue completa porque no sabía dónde estabas. Jamás deje de pensar en ti,  bonita. Eres alguien muy, muy especial para mí.

Lapis lo estrechó con más fuerza y se sonrió. Una lágrima de felicidad escapó por sus ojos y comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla. 


	16. Curando nuestras heridas (1)

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para los dos.

En primer lugar, Lapis insistió en que no sería bueno que Steven regresara a su departamento, y en lugar de ello, debían mudarse al granero donde ella había vivido con Peridot. Steven cedió a regañadientes, pero lo hizo. De alguna manera, sabía que sería mucho mejor que irse a vivir al templo con la tentación siempre constante del cuarto de su madre.  Así que se las arreglaron para conseguir comida y se encerraron a cal y canto, para alejar a Steven de cualquier posible reserva de licor que estuviera cerca.

Llamó a sus hijos para hacerles saber que estaba bien, y que iba a tomarse un tiempo para desintoxicarse y poner las cosas en perspectiva. Ellos, por supuesto, insistieron en saber en dónde estaba. Pero no les dio mayores explicaciones y cortó la videollamada.

La desintoxicación fue difícil, pero duró mucho menos tiempo del que ambos habían temido. Quizá los poderes curativos de Steven estaban contribuyendo, o el mero hecho de tener a su lado a una amiga incondicional, que soportó todos sus cambios de humor y los momentos en que sus tratos no fueron muy buenos. 

Por otra parte Steven, además de amor, sentía mucho respeto por la gema azul. Ello contribuyó a que nunca se pusiera violento, o verdaderamente poco razonable; a pesar de que en ocasiones pasaban horas mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir palabra. Esperando a que Steven consiguiera superar sus malestares y su mal humor.

Durante esos ratos, Lapis apenas podía reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo y acariciarlo. Pero sentía de alguna manera que el estado emocional de Steven podía llevarlo a rechazarla, o reaccionar mal. Y ella prefería dejar esos acercamientos para cuando ambos estuvieran listos . Así que se limitaba a montar guardia en la única puerta útil, recostada en el sillón y sin mirarlo directamente.

Afortunadamente, Lapis había aprendido lo suficiente de Peridot como para hacer una rudimentaria batería alimentada por una celda solar. Aunque ya no era factible conseguir el Internet por transmisiones de radiofrecuencia, se las arreglaron para rastrear una rudimentaria línea de fibra óptica para colgarse y obtener señal. A partir de ese momento, las cosas fueron mucho más sencillas. Porque ahora podían entretenerse, y encontraron un reservorio de oldies con las doce temporadas de "Campamento, amor y pinos" y "Amigos llorones del desayuno".

Gracias a esas viejas series, Lapis pudo volver  ver que Steven se reía. No era aquella risa forzada y tensa de los primeros días, sino un verdadero y puro sonido de alegría. Lo contempló, fascinada y encantada por volver a ver al muchachito que se había robado su corazón más de 80 años atrás.

En un momento, Steven volteó a ver a Lapis y ella se ruborizó suavemente. Pero no desvió a mirada, sino que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Steven no pudo evitar contemplarla por un momento. La gema azul era verdaderamente hermosa, y a Steven le resultaba extraño el no haberse dado cuenta nunca antes de ello. Sí, la había dicho bonita más de una vez. Pero era muy diferente reconocer su belleza, que darse cuenta de golpe de la hermosura y regularidad de su cara; su bella sonrisa deslumbrante, el color azul profundo de sus ojos, la tersura de su piel y la manera en que su sencillo vestido resaltaba la desnudez de sus hombros; y su hermoso porte, que ella misma parecía empeñada en ocultar.

Cuando salieron de su encanto, el episodio que estaban viendo había terminado, y se evitaron un momento muy embarazoso cuando el estómago de Steven comenzó a gruñir. 

\- Tengo hambre, Lapis. Y ya se acabó toda la comida.

\- No te preocupes, Steven. Yo te acompañaré.

Como tantos años antes, Lapis lo subió sobre su espalda y pronto estaban volando hacia Ciudad Playa. Esta vez, Steven estaba como sorprendido. Sus penas le habían hecho olvidar durante demasiado tiempo los verdes del campo, el olor de la naturaleza y el fresco de la brisa acariciando su rostro. 

El muchacho levantó los brazos, gritando de deleite. Y Lapis se sintió feliz al verlo así. Ese era el Steven al que ella recordaba, la persona de la que se enamoró perdidamente. Estaba emprendiendo su camino de regreso, y de alguna manera desconocida, se sintió segura de que pronto se quedaría definitivamente a su lado.

***

\- Nunca comprendí muy bien el hábito de comer. Sé que tu y los seres humanos lo necesitan, y que nosotras podemos hacerlo si queremos. Y recuerdo muy bien que a Amatista le gustaba y Perla lo detestaba. Pero nunca llegué a comprender el placer que pareces sentir al hacerlo.

Steven asintió, mientras terminaba de tragar un bocado del sandwich de pollo que se había hecho.

\- Sí. Sé que ustedes obtienen toda la energía que necesitan de sus gemas, y el acto de comer se les hace raro. Pero para nosotros es un placer.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Steven? 

\- ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

\- Mmmm... No estoy segura -dijo Lapis vacilando.

\- Mira. Hagamos una cosa. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

\- Steven...

\- Vamos, bonita. Sé que te gustará.

\- Está bien -Lapis hizo lo que Steven le indicaba. No se sentía nada convencida de la experiencia, pero accedería con tal de verlo feliz.

Steven tomó un pequeño pedazo de sandwich y lo introdujo delicadamente en la boca de Lapis.

\- Ahora, mastica poco a poco. Siente su sabor. Su textura... Siente cómo se mezclan los diferentes sabores. Y cuando la comida por fin se siente suave y húmeda en tu boca, puedes tragarla y sentir cómo desciende por tu cuerpo.

Lapis hizo todo lo que Steven le indicó, y se sintió gratamente sorprendida. La sensación del sabor y la consistencia de la comida fueron un bello descubrimiento. Muy parecido al acto de dormir y descansar.

Steven la miraba expectante,mientras ella terminaba de ingerir el delicioso bocado. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Esta... ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? Está delicioso, Steven.

\- ¿De verdad te gustó?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que puedas hacer otro para mí?

\- ¡Por supuesto! -contestó Steven entusiasmado, mientras ella volvía a sonreír. 

***

\- Entonces, ¿En dónde estuviste todos estos años, Lapis?

La gema azul suspiró.

\- Después te contaré Steven. Aquello fue... Demasiado doloroso para mí.

\- Creí que me habías dicho que no hiciste nada.

\- Y así fue, Steven. De verdad, no hice otra cosa que languidecer.

\- ¿Languidecer? ¿Por qué?

Lapis puso un dedo sobre su boca.

\- Más tarde, Steven. Te juro que te contaré todo en cuanto me sienta lista.

\- Está bien, Lapis. Seré paciente y esperaré.

***

\- ¡Mira, Lapis! No puedo creerlo. ¡Mi primer ukelele aún está aquí!

\- Mmm... ¿Es una especie de instrumento musical? -dijo Lapis, interesada- ¿Como el que Peridot y yo utilizamos aquella vez?

\- ¡Sí, así es! -dijo Steven entusiasmado, mientras afinaba el instrumento. Las cuerdas estaban deterioradas, pero resistieron. Y el instrumento aún tenía buen sonido, a pesar de tantos años de humedad y desuso.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre, con ritmo rápido y que incitaba a bailar y cantar. Lapis se sintió contagiada de inmediato, y comenzó a acompañar los cantos de Steven con sus movimientos y sus palmas.

Deleitado, el chico continuó cantando canciones durante varias horas. Y aunque Lapis no las conocía, en todo momento le hacía coro con sus palmas y tarareos. ¡Era tan hermoso verla sonreír! Desde que la conocía, nunca había visto que Lapis se sintiera contenta durante tantas horas seguidas.

Solo el cansancio los hizo detenerse. Steven contemplaba a Lapis mientras aflojaba las cuerdas del ukelele para impedir que se rompieran. 

La gema azul se veía tan hermosa cuando cantaba y sonreía...

Eso era lo que faltaba en su vida. Algo de felicidad, motivos para sonreír. Y ella los necesitaba tanto como él. Era maravilloso volver a ver que podía hacer que alguien estuviera feliz a su lado.

\- Lapis...

\- ¿Sí?

\- A ti... ¿Te gustó que cantáramos juntos?

\- ¡Por supuesto, Steven! -exclamó Lapis, entusiasmada -. Son los momentos más felices que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Me encanta ver cuando sonríes, Lapis. Te ves... Te ves preciosa.

Lapis se quedó asombrada cuando lo escuchó, y él mismo no podía creer lo que había dicho.

\- Perdón, Lapis -dijo Steven, sonrojado-. Me da mucha pena lo que te dije, pero es cierto. Y quiero que sepas que ahora que tú estás a mi lado, siento que ya no necesito el licor para nada. 

Lapis sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía aquella sensación de perderse en los sentimientos, de quedar sobrepasada por aquello que estaba sintiendo; tal como le ocurrió cuando escuchó las canciones que Connie le regaló. Pero esta vez era diferente. Todas aquellas sensaciones corporales se habían mezclado con el placer y la gratitud.

\- Oh, Steven... -dijo, y se lanzó hacia sus brazos abiertos.

\- Gracias por haber regresado, bonita -dijo Steven, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Gracias por estar conmigo. 

\- Te juro que jamás me iré, Steven. Siempre que tú quieras que este contigo. 

Lapis lo apretó con fuerza. Y se retiró sólo lo suficiente para poder besar su mejilla.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando recordaba esos momentos, comprendió que aquella había sido la primera vez que captó plenamente el significado de la palabra  _felicidad_.


	17. Curando nuestras heridas (2)

 

\- Nunca pensé que tendría el valor de volver aquí, Steven.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

\- La verdad, después de todo lo que hemos vivido... Siento como si lo hubiera superado. Y todo fue gracias a ti.

La gema azul recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

Esas demostraciones de afecto, que hacía solamente un mes hubieran sido impensables, se habían convertido en gestos cotidianos. La estrecha convivencia y el apoyo mutuo que se habían dado los había acercado en todos los sentidos. 

Tan pronto como Steven superó su adicción al alcohol, iniciaron el proceso curativo de Lapis. No había sido algo planeado, y ni siquiera una propuesta. Había ocurrido espontáneamente, durante sus paseos. Pasaban por lugares que a ella le traían malos recuerdos, y Steven la tomaba de la mano para animarla a visitarlo juntos.

\- ¡Vamos, Lapis! Yo estaré contigo. Construiremos recuerdos nuevos que enterrarán a los anteriores para siempre. 

Al principio, Lapis oponía mucha resistencia. Pero el cariño y la suave insistencia de Steven acababan por hacerla ceder. Y Steven consideraba un deber el hecho de ayudarla a superar sus traumas pasados, tal como ella lo llevó a superar su adicción.

El recorrido había sido difícil. Una especie de regadío de lágrimas para Lapis. Pero Steven siempre estaba ahí para consolarla y reconfortarla. A veces pasaban horas enteras abrazados, mientras Lapis lloraba y se refugiaba en sus brazos. Steven se limitaba a abrazarla, acariciando su espalda y pasando suavemente la mano por su piel desnuda y su gema. Este contacto tan suave siempre acababa por tranquilizarla y hacer que se acurrucara contra él con más fuerza. Cuando Steven sentía esto, la abrazaba muy, muy fuerte; y le repetía varias veces:

\- Aquello ya pasó, Lapis. Deja que el pasado se borre de tu mente. Ahora estoy contigo. Yo te voy a cuidar, tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo. 

Y ella se dejaba acunar por sus palabras. Y sentía que el amor que siempre había sentido por él crecía y crecía , hasta convertirse en algo inmenso. Una sensación que bañaba todo su ser, y le ayudaba a enterrar un pasado de sufrimientos injustos e inmerecidos.

Ahora estaban sentados en un escalón de la Distorsión Galáctica, muy cerca del sitio donde había sido apresada en el espejo. Steven ya estaba al tanto de la manera en que había sido atrapada en el espejo, pero de lo que no tenía idea era del despiadado interrogatorio y las torturas a la que la habían sometido. Lapis se detenía casi a cada frase para secarse las lágrimas o refugiarse en los brazos de Steven. Y él la abrazaba, llorando también, y casi sin poder creer todas las crueldades y desesperanza que Lapis había vivido durante sus miles de años de existencia.

¿Quién podría sorprenderse de su desinterés por un mundo que la había tratado con tanta crueldad?   ¿O de su desconfianza por personas que siempre la habían traicionado, lastimado o utilizado? ¿O que se habían negado a ayudarla por prejuzgarla sin conocerla?

\- No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí. Ni siquiera fueron las torturas... Ni el encierro. Fue la desesperación. Y lo peor de todo, fue el hecho de ver que a veces se acercaba alguien a quien reconocía, y me podía haber ayudado. Pero no lo hizo... ¡Nunca lo hicieron, Steven!

Lapis se aferraba desesperadamente a él, sollozando; mientras Steven la acariciaba y la cubría con sus brazos. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, continuó hablando.

\- Pero entonces llegaste tú. No me conocías, y sin embargo me ayudaste. ¡Me liberaste! Y desde entonces siempre pude contar contigo. En aquellos días y también hoy, eres el único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Steven la sujetó suavemente de la barbilla para levantar su cara. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y la abrazó. Lapis se sintió tan bien, tan confortada, que no le hubiera importado que su vida terminara en aquel momento. Pero a la vez, estaba feliz de estar viva, de sentir en sus brazos a la persona que amaba. La única que le importaba en todo el universo.

\- Lapis... Eres tan especial para mí. No sabes cuánto. Nunca pude olvidarte durante los años que no estuviste. Y ahora que me ayudaste a recuperarme a mí mismo...

\- Steven...

Hubieran querido decirse más cosas, pero el sentimiento les ganó y se estrecharon con fuerza mientras lloraban. Permanecieron así, abrazados, durante un rato. Luego se levantaron y recorrieron la Distorsión Galáctica en silencio, tomados de la mano. Contemplando las viejas estancias que probablemente jamás volverían a ser utilizadas ni visitadas, ahora que Lapis y Steven eran las únicas gemas que aún quedaban vivas en la Tierra.

***

 

\- Estoy nervioso, Lapis.

\- ¿Por qué, Steven? Ellos son tu familia. Tus hijos. Gracias a ti, ellos están vivos. Y por todo lo que me has contado, siempre estuviste con ellos y los llenaste de amor junto con tu esposa.

\- Sí. Pero en los últimos tiempos, yo me encargué de destruir ese amor. Me convertí en otra persona, Lapis. En algo detestable y patético.

Lapis le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cualquiera que la hubiera conocido antes, no hubiera sido capaz de comprender su cambio de conducta tan radical. Steven era capaz de sacar todo lo bueno que había en ella: su cariño oculto y su capacidad de amar.

\- Steven, les has dado tanto que estoy segura de que nada podrá destruir el amor que te tienen. Cuando les ofrezcas disculpas con el corazón, ellos verán que su padre está de nuevo con ellos. Y te amarán tanto como siempre lo han hecho.

El muchacho suspiró y se preparó para entrar en la casa. Sus cuatro hijos y el resto de su familia los estaban esperando en Ciudad Playa, e iban a hacer una fiesta por su restablecimiento.

\- Deja el nerviosismo para mí, Steven. Tu familia no me conoce. ¿Qué crees que vayan a pensar de mí?

Ahora le tocó a Steven el turno de sonreír.

\- Estoy seguro de que no habrá problema, Lapis. Eres linda y agradable. Sé que no te gusta estar con la gente, pero ellos se parecen bastante a mí; incluso sus esposos y esposas. Y mis nietos no se diga. Son una delicia.

\- No lo sé, Steven –dijo la gema azul, abrazándose a sí misma.

Steven tomó su mano.

\- Mira, Lapis. Te prometo que si no se portan bien contigo, nos iremos enseguida. Yo les dije que venía con mi mejor amiga, y que solamente gracias a ti fui capaz de recuperarme. Créeme. Nadie te tratará mal, bonita.

Lapis sonrió ligeramente.

\- Muy bien, Steven. Confío en ti.

Justo antes de entrar, Steven asumió la forma de un hombre adulto, ante la sorpresa de Lapis. No lo había visto así desde hacía casi 80 años. No solamente se veía distinto, sino también más apuesto. No pudo evitar un suspiro mientras el chico le sonreía.

\- Mi familia está acostumbrada a verme así. Y creo que yo también lo prefiero cuando estoy con ellos.

\- Está bien, Steven. Me parece muy bueno. Te ves... Muy guapo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, cada uno en su tono característico. Sin embargo, no pasaron mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Tenían que entrar. Steven tocó la puerta, y su familia no tardó ni un instante en acudir a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

***

Steven sabía que casi toda su familia trataría bien a Lapis. Pero ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó la calidez que le profesarían, y lo rápido que la aceptaron y la adoptaron.

Había temido que sus hijas Connie y Rose manifestaran, sino hostilidad, al menos ciertas reservas al acercarse a ella. Toda la familia amaba profundamente a Connie, y sus hijas habían estado muy apegadas a él. Pero todos, sin excepción, fueron amables y considerados; y la misma Lapis estuvo tan animada como nunca antes la había visto. Los niños estaban especialmente fascinados con ella, y le hicieron muchísimas preguntas sobre su piel azul, y la gema en forma de gota que tenía en su espalda.

Lapis nunca había estado cerca de un niño. La persona más joven a la que había tratado era Connie, en su preadolescencia. Pero se le veía muy cómoda, y hasta contenta con ellos. Steven contemplaba fascinado cómo jugaba con los niños, los cargaba, y se reía de sus chistes y bromas inocentes.

\- Lapis –pensaba Steven-. De verdad, ¡qué injusta ha sido la vida contigo! Te mereces todo el amor, una familia. En serio que vas a ser una excelente madre.

Mientras la observaba, Lapis abrazaba a dos niños; y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le hizo un guiño, y Steven sintió que se le subían todos los colores al rostro. Una cosa llevó a otra, y se imaginó por un momento que esos niños con los que Lapis jugaba, eran de ellos dos.

Se ruborizó todavía más. El pensamiento lo llenaba de culpa. Pero a la vez, y sin que él lo percibiera claramente, se convirtió en la semilla de un deseo que ya jamás podría reprimir por completo.

***

Lapis había ido a la cocina. En su afán de no dar molestias, preguntó dónde podría encontrar un recipiente para probar esa bebida negra a la que llamaban café, y que todos parecían disfrutar tanto.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una taza, y ya se retiraba. Cuando vio que Steven junior, el hijo mayor de Steven, aparecía ante ella y le hablaba.

\- Señorita Lapis. Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro –respondió ella, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse.

\- Permítame decirle una cosa, por favor. Y no se ofenda ni se preocupe. Conozco bien lo que mi padre y usted sienten el uno por el otro. Y aún si no lo hubiera sabido, hubiera resultado evidente al verlos juntos este día.

Lapis se sorprendió tanto que abrió la boca, sin poder contestar. El hijo de Steven continuó hablando.

\- No se preocupe por nosotros, por favor. Es evidente que usted le ha hecho muchísimo bien a mi padre. Solamente le pido una cosa: Sea usted fuerte, señorita. Sea muy, muy fuerte; y nunca se rinda... Y si algún día necesita ayuda, no dude en volver a venir a esta casa y conversar conmigo.

Y dicho esto, le sonrió. Dio media vuelta y se retiró; dejando a Lapis profundamente sorprendida y pensativa.

 


	18. ¡Dime que no estoy soñando!

Lapis y Steven regresaron muy contentos de la reunión. Entraron al granero riendo y bromeando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan felices.

\- Fue increíble, Steven. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en compañía de otras personas. ¡Por las gemas! Y los niños son maravillosos. Parece mentira que puedan crecer y convertirse en humanos grandes. ¡Son tan diferentes, y se comportan tan distinto! 

Se sentaron a la mesa del comedor improvisado. Steven estaba encantado de que su familia hubiera aceptado tan bien a Lapis. Y sobre todo, de que ella pudiera sentirse tan bien en compañía de ellos . Lapis feliz y Lapis triste eran como dos personas diferentes. Y aunque él las amaba a ambas, prefería sin duda la sonrisa y la alegría que proyectaba al estar contenta. 

Se veia tan hermosa cuando estaba feliz... 

\- Steven.  

La dulce voz de la gema lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

\- ¿Sí? 

\- Gracias por llevarme con tu familia - dijo ella, a la vez que le tomaba la mano-. Yo... no tenía idea de lo hermoso que podría ser... Tú sabes. 

La hermosa cara de Lapis estaba muy cerca de la suya,  y su mirada anhelante la hacía ver todavía más bella. Un ligero rubor azul teñía sus mejillas, y Steven se sorprendió a sí mismo tomando aquel lindo rostro entre sus manos. 

\- ¿Sabes, Lapis? Daría lo que fuera por verte siempre así, tan contenta y feliz. 

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lapis creyó que explotaría de felicidad. Jamás en su larga vida se había sentido así . Sus ojos se nublaron, y ella tomó a su vez las manos de Steven por las muñecas. 

\- ¿De verdad? 

\- De verdad. Esto es lo que alguien tan especial como tú merece. Y ojalá yo pueda estar siempre a tu lado para dártelo. 

Nunca supieron bien cómo ocurrio. Lo cierto es que se perdieron en sus miradas, y todo entre ellos se volvió un puro sentir. En un deseo de cercanía que hizo que Steven la besara en la frente, sin detenerse ahí.

Muy despacio, rozando apenas la luminosa piel, fue descendiendo por sus mejillas. Y cuando por fin llegó a la comisura de sus labios, se separó solo por un momento para mirarla. Lapis tenía los ojos entrecerrados, su hermosa boca entreabierta, y sus mejillas oscurecidas en la dulce espera de quien sabe que está a punto de recibir algo que ha anhelado durante toda su vida. 

El primer beso fue breve y ligero. Pero para Lapis, que nunca había sentido nada parecido, fue mágico y electrizante. La sensación de los labios de Steven cubriendo los suyos la hechizó y la estimuló tanto, que fue ella quien tomó su cabeza y busco unir nuevamente sus bocas. 

Steven nunca habia besado otra boca que la de su mujer. Lapis era muy diferente, pero igual de deliciosa y apasionada. Muy poco a poco, Steven fue tomando el control; prolongando el contacto un poco más cada vez. Sin precipitarse ni apresurarse; para estar seguro de que Lapis también disfrutara de la experiencia. 

Solamente la falta de aire pudo hacer que Steven se separara de ella. La dulzura y suavidad de los labios de Lapis fue un bellísimo descubrimiento para él, pero Lapis estaba realmente desbordada por sus emociones. Jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños, creyó que llegaría a vivir algo semejante. Alguna vez se había soñado besando a Steven, y hasta haciendo el amor con él a la manera humana. Pero la experiencia real era tan intensa, que sus recuerdos la atraparon de pronto. Se llenó de angustia, y comenzó a temer lo peor. 

\- Por favor, Steven... ¡Dime que no estoy soñando! -murmuró, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, y su voz se convirtió en un hilo-. ¡Te lo suplico!

Steven no entendía lo que ocurría,  pero la cubrió con sus brazos y le habló con suavidad. 

\- Lapis, ¿qué pasa? 

\- Steven... ¿De verdad estoy contigo? ¿Todo esto es real? 

\- Lapis,  querida. Claro que soy real. Estoy contigo,  hermosa. Dime qué te pasa,  por favor. 

\- ¡Oh, Steven... 

Ella sujetó su cabeza y pasó la mano por el cabello. Le acarició la mejilla y lo besó varias veces, en rápida sucesión. Parecía no poder creer que él de verdad estaba ahí. 

Steven se dejó hacer. Quería que ella le explicara, pero fue paciente y prudente. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos; hasta que al final,  ella se separó un poco y lo miró con intensidad. 

-Steven. ¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me fui tanto tiempo de la Tierra?

El corazón de Steven dio un vuelco. Al fin iba a conocer el secreto definitivo de Lapis. Creyó intuirlo, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo evitó precipitarse. Solo negó suavemente con la cabeza. 

Lapis suspiró. Bajo la mirada, y su rostro se tiño de un azul tan intenso como Steven jamás había visto. Tomó valor por unos instantes, y sujetó las manos del chico. 

\- Steven. La verdad es que tuve que irme... porque te amo. Te amaba entonces. Te amo ahora, y creo que te he amado desde el día en que me sacaste de ese maldito espejo y curaste mi gema. 

***

Lapis le contó todo. Entre lágrimas y miedo, le habló de su partida repentina, su destierro al planeta helado, y su regreso para buscarlo en cada rincón del planeta Tierra. Durante todo el tiempo, Steven no dejó de abrazarla y utilizar sus propias manos para secarle las lágrimas del rostro. Ahora llegaba al final de su relato, y comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

\- Y eso es todo, Steven. En verdad, no sé si hice bien en decírtelo, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Nunca fui feliz en mi vida, hasta que te conocí. Y ahora que estuvimos con tu familia, comprendí bien qué es lo que siempre había buscado. Creo que soy una gema rara, ¿verdad?

Steven la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que la mirara.

\- Lo eres, pero no lo eres Lapis. Eres alguien especial, muy especial. 

\- Tú me haces sentir especial, Steven. Pero ahora... 

\- Pero ahora... ¿qué, hermosa?

\- Ay, Steven. Es que ahora estoy en tus manos. No sé qué va a ser de mí. Tú eres la única razón de que esté en la Tierra, y si ya no me quieres a tu lado...

Lapis se interrumpió para llorar de nuevo, y Steven la abrazó con fuerza. Cielos, ¿por qué alguien tan maravilloso como Lapis tenía que sufrir tanto?

\- Lapis. Lapis querida. ¿Y si te dijera que yo también te amo?

La gema azul se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso. Por un instante, creyó que se engañaba. Pero Steven le sonreía, y había vuelto a tomar su rostro entre las manos.

Lapis ya no contestó. Lentamente, comenzó a acercar su boca a los labios de Steven. El correspondió, y ambos se sumergieron en un bello e interminable intercambio de besos. Era como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. El roce de los labios se hizo cada vez más intenso y apasionado. Poco a poco entraron en juego las lenguas, y la hermosa gema azul se dejó llevar por el hermoso juego de la pasión.

Suavemente y de la manera más natural Steven comenzó a besar su barbilla y bajó poco a poco por su cuello, haciendo que Lapis sintiera las mismas urgencias eróticas que hubiese tenido cualquier mujer normal. La gema deseaba sentir los labios y la lengua del chico más abajo, en todo su cuerpo. Y con un pequeño esfuerzo de voluntad, hizo desaparecer el vestido que la cubría.

Sin saberlo ellos, las cosas que había aprendido en los libros y los videos rindieron fruto inmediatamente. Con solo desear hacer el amor, fue capaz de alterar su forma física; y cuando su vestido desapareció, Steven contempló el cuerpo perfecto de una mujer humana con la luminosa piel azul característica de la hermosa gema.

Steven bajó con sus besos, y sus labios se apoderaron de aquellos perfectos pezones oscuros. Los besó, lamió y chupó con maestría, arrancando gemidos y suspiros incontrolables de su pareja. Y no se detuvo ahí. Se deleitó festejando por completo el cuerpo de su pareja; probando cada rincón, cada adorable depresión y protuberancia de su vientre, sus piernas, sus caderas y cintura. El adorable montecito estaba desprovisto de vello, y la lengua de Steven visitó cada pliegue, cada rincón. Utilizó sus labios y sus dientes para torturar el delicado clítoris y los delicados pétalos azules que custodiaban la entrada de su feminidad.

El acto de la penetración fue mucho más fácil para Lapis de lo que hubiera sido con una mujer. No hubo himen que romper, y el miembro de Steven se deslizó fácilmente en la lubricada gruta que el cuerpo de la gema había creado para recibir a su amado. Steven comenzó con suavidad, besando profundamente su boca a la vez que penetraba. Y una vez que estuvo dentro y comenzó a moverse, acompasó cada embestida con besos y leves mordiscos eln la boca, los senos y el cuello de su pareja.

Lapis estaba fascinada por lo que sentía. No podía pensar, solamente dejarse llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que aquel cuerpo de luz era capaz de tener. De alguna forma, sintió que Steven estaba dentro de ella, que se hacía uno con ella, pero sin que sus cuerpos cambiaran y se fusionaran. Era un placer individual, un olvidarse de todo que llevaba al paroxismo del placer y la sensualidad. 

Steven se encargó de que su explosión fuera casi mutua. Esperó a que Lapis pasara el punto sin retorno, el del placer aniquilador, que la hizo gritar, y gritar, apretando su cuerpo entre sus piernas como si nunca quisiera dejarlo salir. Y luego se dejó llevar él mismo, gozando del placer máximo para verter su cálida esencia masculina en el exquisito receptáculo de la hermosa gema.

El placer fue tan intenso que los aniquiló por completo. Apenas acabaron, Lapis se refugió en los brazos de Steven, y lo besó ligeramente para dormirse enseguida. Y Steven, abandonado a su propio placer y viéndola tan feliz, se dejó vencer por el sueño. Y no se movió ni soltó a su maravillosa gema durante toda la noche.


	19. La sombra de Connie

 

Al despertar, Steven estaba tan relajado y confortado como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían, y no lo habían soltado en toda la noche. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sobresaltó por un momento al ver que no abrazaba a su esposa, sino a su amiga Lapis. La hermosa gema azul que lo había rescatado del alcoholismo y la depresión; la misma que le había dado nuevas esperanzas para el futuro y le había inyectado nuevas ansias por vivir.

La criatura encantadora que había departido el día anterior con toda su familia, y le había confesado que lo amaba antes de que él le hiciera el amor.

No pudo evitarlo. Por un momento se sintió culpable, y  su mente obnubilada se transportó a las innumerables noches de placer que había vivido con su esposa. Estaba de nuevo entre aquellos brazos reconfortantes, con esa suavidad... Pero la encantadora mujer que lo acompañaba ya no era Connie, sino Lapis.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -se dijo mortificado-. ¡Estoy traicionando la memoria de mi esposa!

Su primer impulso fue levantarse y salir del amoroso abrazo en el que Lapis lo había envuelto. Pero la gema descansaba tan tranquila sobre su pecho, se veía tan bella e indefensa que de inmediato se sintió enternecido. Y en lugar de apartarla, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Ella no despertó, pero sonrió levemente en sueños y exhaló un ligero suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Por las gemas -pensó Steven-. Se ve tan hermosa...

Se sintió tan emocionado que cerró los ojos. Aquel momento cálido, donde el conflicto entre la culpa y la ternura comenzaban a torturarlo, le estaba trayendo recuerdos. Como un flash pasaron por su mente cientos de imágenes de él con su esposa. Su dorada juventud, sus hijos, su etapa de adultos maduros y finalmente la muerte y la enfermedad. E inevitablemente, se le apareció de nuevo el rostro de aquella excepcional mujer con la que vivió más de 70 años; hablándole con seriedad. Exigiéndole que la escuchara, y exigiéndole una última promesa. Un último juramento que él no podía romper ni pasar por alto:

   _"Tienes que prometerme... Que jurarme... Que si algún día llega alguien más que sea digna de ti, te darás la oportunidad de amarla. Y se la darás a ella."_   

Y ahora, a su lado, se encontraba Lapis. Una mujer... Una gema más que digna, más que hermosa y más que leal. La oportunidad de volver a ser feliz que Connie le había exigido que tomara.

Steven recordaba muy bien aquel momento. Aquel juramento hecho de palabra, pero no con el corazón. ¿Cómo podía exigirle eso la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida?

Pero ahora, mientras Lapis reposaba tranquila en sus brazos después de tantos meses de cariño y apoyo mutuo, el juramento cobraba un nuevo sentido.

\- ¿Será que Connie, una vez más, demuestra ser más sabia que yo? -pensó Steven-. Siento algo muy profundo por Lapis. Pero... ¡Por las gemas! ¡Connie fue la compañera de mi vida! ¿Cómo puedo traicionar su memoria así?  

Nuevamente volvió la vista hacia ella, y otra vez tuvo que reconocer la profundidad de esos sentimientos. De ese cariño profundo. De ese... ¿amor?

Steven se sentía presa de un conflicto atormentador. Connie se había ido y jamás podría regresar. Le había dicho expresamente que quería que volviera a encontrar la felicidad con una nueva pareja, y Lapis había demostrado desde siempre que, si existía alguien capaz de amarlo profundamente y a quién el mismo podía a mar, era ella sin duda.

La mirada de Steven se perdió por su cuerpo. Las sábanas estaban totalmente corridas, y ahora podía contemplar su hermoso cuerpo delgado y desnudo, con la delicada gema en forma de gota en su espalda. Su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y esa sonrisa que resaltaba la belleza de aquel rostro hermoso...

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Steven. Y comprendió que, a pesar de sus terribles dudas, su corazón ya había decidido.

Secó sus lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, sin soltar ni por un momento los hombros aterciopelados de la hermosa gema.

\- Lapis, por favor -suplicó para sus adentros-. ¡Ayúdame otra vez! Te mereces todo el amor, todo el cariño... Y me doy cuenta de que yo quiero que lo recibas de mí. Ayúdame a superar a Connie. Ayúdame a despejar las sombras de mi mente.  

Cerró los ojos, y los mantuvo así para pensar. Para intentar convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su amada descansaba sobre su pecho, y sólo un fuerte suspiro por su parte consiguió que ella se agitara en sueños y comenzara a despertar.

***

La gema azul afloró a la consciencia, y se sentía también deliciosamente relajada y plena como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Abrió enseguida los ojos, levantó su cabeza, y vio que su amado Steven la sujetaba por sus hombros desnudos, mientras recargaba la cabeza en su otro brazo, en una pose de abandono total. En ese momento no lo imaginaba, pero en unos momentos, esa imagen se le grabaría a fuego en el alma. 

Volvió a recostarse sabre él, disfrutando de la firmeza de su cuerpo y sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida segura y protegida. 

\- ¡Qué triste destino el de nosotras las gemas! -pensó-. Esta forma de comunión con la pareja es imposible de encontrar en Homeworld. Y es tan diferente a la fusión... Lapis, eres afortunada.

\- Hola, mi amor -musitó Lapis, mientras daba un beso justo en el centro del pecho de su amado.

Nunca imaginó que ese gesto de amor inocente haría que sus ilusiones saltaran en irisados pedazos. Steven fue arrancado bruscamente de su ensueño. Estaba consciente de estar con Lapis, su nuevo amor.  Pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas en torno a su conflicto de consciencia. Las sensaciones tomaron el control de su cerebro, y contestó antes de reflexionar:

\- Hola, Connie.

Ambos se sintieron como si hubieran chocado con una pared de acero. Steven hubiera querido arrancarse la lengua, y más cuando vio la expresión de absoluta desolación que nubló el semblante de Lapis.

\- Steven, yo... Yo no soy Connie... -dijo ella mortificada, llevándose la mano a la boca.

\- Lapis -balbuceó Steven- Te juro que yo...

Lapis sintió que sus ojos se nublaban. Los cerró, mientras la ira y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella.

\- No, Steven -dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Yo no soy Connie. Dime, entonces. ¿Estuviste conmigo... me hiciste el amor todo el tiempo, pensando en que yo era ella?

Steven trató de acercarse, de disculparse por su error. Pero Lapis estaba tan desconsolada que no lo permitió. Nunca lo atacó, sabía que jamás podría atacarlo; pero no dejaría que se acercara a ella. 

\- ¡No te acerques! -gritó-. Por las gemas, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¡¿Cómo pude imaginar que iba a vivir por fin el amor y la felicidad, si yo fui hecha para sufrir?!

\- ¡Lapis, por favor! -gritó Steven, horrorizado ante lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Steven... Me voy -dijo, al tiempo que materializaba sus ropas e invocaba sus alas de agua. Sentía que si se quedaba un minuto más allí, las lágrimas terminarían por ahogarla-. Por favor. No me busques. No voy a regresar.

Steven saltó sobre el lecho intentando tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella lo esquivó, y se puso bien fuera de su alcance. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se quedara. Que estaba exagerando, y que debía arreglar las cosas con su amado. Pero otra, la que estaba quebrantada por más de 6000 años de sufrimiento continuo, la urgía a irse. A asimilar ese último golpe y dar un adiós definitivo.

\- No me atraparás, Steven. Me voy -se secó las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas, y una risa irónica la sacudió de cuerpo entero -. ¿Sabes? Connie me dijo que yo sería la única persona capaz de luchar contra su recuerdo, pero se equivocó. La pobre comprometió su salud... se lastimó para siempre... Por nada.

Rompió a llorar, pero no perdió más el tiempo. Con su poder, abrió un agujero en el techo del granero y salió volando por ahí, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. No quería escuchar otra vez la voz de Steven. No fuera a ser que la convenciera y tuviera que escuchar otra vez cómo sus recuerdos se confundían.

***

Steven estaba desolado. Después de que Lapis se fue, se había quedado triste y furioso consigo mismo. Todo había sido un error. Un espantoso y terrible error.

Entendía muy bien que su cabeza dudaba, pero no su corazón. Necesitaba convencerse, dejar de pensar en Connie. Concentrarse en Lapis, y entender que ella era su presente y su futuro.

Eso era lo que Connie hubiera querido. Eso era lo que él y Lapis querían.

¿Y qué era eso de que Connie y ella habían hablado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Maldita sea mi cabeza! -pensó-. Tengo que encontrar a Lapis. Debo rastrearla de alguna manera y convencerla. Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario. Pero, ¿como?

Durante un rato estuvo dando vueltas a ese asunto. No tenía a quién recurrir. Posiblemente sus hijos mayores podrían ayudarlo escudriñando el suelo y escuchando las noticias para saber si una mujer azul volaba por el cielo de alguna ciudad. pero la Tierra era enorme. ¿Cómo podría rastrearla?

Entonces, su semblante se iluminó: ¡La habitación de su madre! ¡La gema de rastreo!

Ni siquiera había terminado de vestirse cuando ya estaba saliendo por las puertas del granero. 


	20. "¡Aférrarte al amor, y jamás lo dejes ir!"

Lapis estuvo volando sin rumbo por un rato, a suficiente altura como para que nadie pudiera verla.

No había hecho más que llorar y pensar. Al principio se sentía derrotada, perdida y muy enojada consigo misma. No entendía cómo pudo haberle hecho caso a Connie, y pensar que podría derrotarla en su propio terreno.

Después de todo, ella había vivido con Steven por más de 75 años. Ella solamente llevaba unos meses a su lado. ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que la olvidaría en tan poco tiempo?

Sin embargo, ese mismo pensamiento la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Quizá su reacción había sido exagerada. Después de todo, Steven estaba sinceramente arrepentido. Se veía en su cara, en sus acciones; y en todo lo que le dijo después de su confusión.

Cuando comprendió eso, estuvo tentada a regresar. A suplicar el perdón de Steven, si era necesario. El no tenía la culpa de que ella no pudiera superar sus traumas del pasado.

Y sin embargo...

Una ola de esperanza la invadió. Solo unos meses antes, el disgusto y la tristeza le hubieran durado días, y quizá la hubieran hecho huir de la Tierra. Pero ahora, a pesar de la tristeza y el enojo, apenas habían pasado un par de horas para que se sintiera mejor.

Algo en ella estaba cambiando para bien. Empezaba a lograr lo que nunca pensó: controlar su carácter y quizá... ¿comenzar a superar sus traumas?

Pero no. No sería tan sencillo. Apenas comenzaba a volar hacia el granero, cuando aquella parte de su mente que no olvidaba los milenios de tortura comenzó a jugar en su contra de nuevo. ¿Acaso no aprendía? ¿Ya había olvidado para lo que había nacido? ¿O era tan estúpida que quería seguir sufriendo en vano?

Su mente era un torbellino incontrolable. ¿Cómo podría aquietarla? De nuevo volaba sin rumbo y las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. Pero otra parte de su mente, la que no perdía la esperanza, fue la que por fin encontró un rumbo para su errático vuelo. Sin darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia el único lugar en el que había encontrado una promesa de apoyo y ayuda.

Desde las alturas divisó la casa del hijo mayor de Steven, y comenzó a descender. No lo entendía del todo. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Pero para su enorme sorpresa, encontró a aquel hombre tan parecido a Steven en la entrada de la puerta de su casa. Y se sorprendió todavía más, cuando Steven junior la miró sin el menor asomo de sorpresa.

\- La esperaba, señorita Lapis. -dijo sonriendo-. Solamente me preguntaba cuándo es que llegaría.

***

Steven llegó por fin al templo de las gemas. El lugar se encontraba en un estado lamentable, desierto desde hacía muchos años. La estatua estaba derruida; y al parecer, no pasarían muchos años antes de que cayera por completo. El moho, la humedad y las telarañas se habían apoderado de la mayoría de sus estancias; y al desaparecer casi todas las gemas de Cristal, solamente persistían el Cuarto de Fundición completamente vacío, su propia habitación y el cuarto de su madre.

Sin embargo, su sentimiento de urgencia le impedía compadecerse o reprocharse por no haber cuidado aquellas estancias sagradas. En el cuarto de su madre encontró inmediatamente lo que buscaba. Pero le llamó mucho la atención encontrar, en la base de la gema, una carta dirigida a él. El papel era de muy alta calidad, como si la persona que lo escribió quisiera asegurarse de que resistiría el paso del tiempo por muchísimos años.

Ni siquiera necesitó reparar en la letra de Connie. Nadie más que ella había entrado a aquel cuarto con él. Su corazón dio un vuelco, en un inmenso transporte de alegría. ¡Un nuevo mensaje de su esposa! ¡La mujer a la que había amado con locura durante tantos años! 

Desgarró el sobre con urgencia. ¿Qué podía tener que decirle aquella mujer sin par, que había desaparecido hacía más de diez años? ¿Sería una despedida, un poema, o quizá unas palabras de aliento?

En todo caso, era claro que la había escrito poco antes de morir; seguramente la ultima vez que entró con ella en la habitación. Cuando yacieron en una cama de nubes para que ella pudiera disfrutar el placer por última vez, sin tener que soportar dolores innecesarios.

Comenzó a leer. La letra era legible, pero vacilante. Lo que nunca cambió fue la vehemencia de lo que estaba escrito. El valor y la esperanza que intentaba infundir.

 

_Amor mio:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque estoy completamente segura de que un día necesitarás leerla, y la encontrarás justo en el momento en que más falta te hará. Recuerda que viví contigo 75 maravillosos años, y te llegué a conocer aun mejor de lo que me conocí a mí misma._

_En esta etapa de tu vida, seguramente tendrás a tu lado a una gran amiga y un gran amor al que jamás lograste olvidar._  

_Sí. A Lapis. Nuestra amiga perdida que probablemente en este momento lo está de nuevo._

_Así es, mi vida. Mientras estuviste a mi lado, jamás volteaste a ver a otra mujer. Ni siquiera cuando yo ya era un saco de huesos encorvados confinado en una silla de ruedas. No sé qué hice para merecer tanto amor, pero lo he agradecido cada uno de los días de mi vida. La única persona que vino a perturbar mi sueño, por todas las veces que la mencionaste y hablaste de ella, fue precisamente Lapis. La hermosa gema azul a la que jamás pudiste olvidar._

_Ella siempre tuvo un lugar muy especial en tu corazón. Era tan evidente para mí... ¿Recuerdas las veces que te reclamé? Qué tonta, ¿no? Por eso dejé de hacerlo. Porque siempre supe que, aunque la recodaras y la añoraras, tú estabas conmigo porque me amabas y así lo deseabas._

_Pero ya no estoy, mi vida. Me he ido para siempre, y estoy segura de que mi "alma" o "esencia espiritual" ya no existe en ningún lugar. Y quiero que me cumplas la promesa que me hiciste justo antes de que me fuera._

_¿Quién mejor que Lapis, amor? ¿Quién mejor que el segundo amor de tu vida; tu gran amiga, la gema a la que le permitiste conocer la amistad y la esperanza?_

_Pobre Lapis. ¿Sabías que, mientras nosotros eramos felices, ella sufrió lo indecible? ¿Sabes que huyó de la Tierra porque pensó que te había perdido para siempre? ¿Te imaginas cuántas veces  pensó en terminar con su vida de sufrimiento inacabable?_

_Sí, mi vida. Me las arreglé para encontrarla. Hablé con ella, y me entere de todas estas cosas._

_Ni ella ni tú merecen estar solos, amor. Sobre todo cuando yo ya no estoy en la Tierra, ni en ningún otro lugar. Si se aman tanto, ¿por qué no van a estar juntos? Me amaste con todas tus fuerzas. Pero ahora que ya no estoy, ¿por qué no vas a amar también a Lapis?_

_El hecho de que la ames por el resto de la eternidad, no borrará jamás el gran amor que me tuviste mientras estuve viva, corazón. No te tortures. No debes sentir ninguna culpabilidad. Si es necesario, y crees que mi espíritu está en algún más allá; piensa siempre que yo estaré feliz de ver que compartes tu inmensa capacidad de amar con alguien que la necesitará, la valorará y te la devolverá para siempre._

_¡Ama como siempre lo hiciste, mi vida! ¡Tú te lo mereces, y Lapis también! ¡Aférrate al amor, y jamás lo dejes ir! Nunca, nunca permitan que el miedo y a culpa los venzan. Haz lo que sea necesario para vencer sus temores y los tuyos._

_Ella de seguro tiene mucho miedo, y no va a dejar de tenerlo en muchísimo tiempo. Pueden pasar muchas cosas que la harán dudar y desilusionarse más de una vez. ¡Haz lo necesario para apoyarla, y convencerla de que la amas más que a nadie en el universo!_

_Sé que lo lograrás, porque ya pudiste hacerlo conmigo._

_Adiós, mi vida; y esta vez, es para siempre. No tengo nada más para decirte, salvo que... ¡te exijo que seas feliz! Y si a pesar de lo que te digo continúas resistiéndote al amor, no cabe duda de que la persona que encontró esta carta ya no es mi Steven, la persona a la que tanto amé._

_Connie._

 

Steven terminó de leer la carta con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, a la vez que gritaba en voz alta:

\- ¡Amor, eres una verdadera heroína! ¡Te juro que no me perderé la oportunidad que me estás dando! ¡Adiós... y muchas gracias por todo!

***

\- Pase, por favor. Hay algo que necesito entregarle -dijo Steven junior, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Su mujer y sus hijos los recibieron, y los pequeños se miraban deleitados de jugar con ella nuevamente.  El hijo de Steven le pidió que esperara, y la radiante felicidad de los pequeños se le contagió como la vez anterior. Fue necesario que volvieran a salir, porque los niños parecían decididos a no dejarla en paz. 

\- Señorita Lapis -comenzó Steven Junior-. Tengo que decirle que, antes de morir, mi madre me puso al tanto sobre ustedes dos. Y me contó con detalle del cariño tan especial que mi papá siempre sintió por usted.

Lapis sintió que se ruborizaba, Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el hombre la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

\- También me contó lo que hizo para rastrearla, y el por qué lo hizo. Y justo ayer, cuando vinieron a la fiesta, me di cuenta de que mi mamá había acertado en todo, y que probablemente se quedó corta. Incluso mis hermanas se dieron cuenta de que papá ha vuelto a encontrar el amor, con usted.

La gema azul se ruborizó aún más, y bajó la mirada.

\- Yo... No sé que decir... -balbuceó.

\- No diga nada, y no se preocupe más, por favor. Al menos, no por nosotros. Tiene usted que saber que ni mis hermanos ni yo nos vamos a oponer -extrajo una carta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la tendió-. Lea por favor este mensaje que mi madre le dejó, y luego actúe en consecuencia.

Lapis recibió la carta con nerviosismo. Un nuevo mensaje de Connie, después de que los otros la llevaran hasta la Tierra. Ya había hecho muchísimo por ella. ¿Qué más podría decirle ahora?

Quiso apartarse un poco para leer, pero el hijo de Steven se había alejado varios metros y le daba la espalda. Rasgó el sobre, y el tono de la carta le hizo pensar que aún tenía frente a ella a aquella excepcional, hablándole; llena de salud y claridad mental.

 

_Lapis:_

_He dejado esta carta para ti con mi hijo mayor, porque estoy segura de que la situación con Steven se pondrá difícil en algún momento. Y hay varias cosas que necesitas recordar siempre._

_En primer lugar, si estás leyendo esta carta, puedes estar completamente segura de que Steven te ama. Y te ama más de lo que tú crees. Más de lo que él mismo sabe. No es coincidencia que yo le haya dejado la carta a mi hijo mayor, porque él es también un ser lleno de amor. Pero a la vez se parece a mí; que soy una maldita perra, y estas cosas no se me escapan jamás._

_También tienes que entender que Steven vivió más de 75 años conmigo. Compartimos amores, alegrías, penas y desgracias. Cuando eso ocurre, los seres humanos hacemos lazos muy fuertes entre nosotros. Y no olvides que él es mitad humano. Es natural que tarde en superar el hecho de haberme perdido._

_Aunque él te ame profundamente, tardará muchísimo tiempo en olvidarme. Quizá no lo logre del todo, porque tuvimos hijos, nietos y biznietos que aún están ahí y querrán convivir con él. Nuestra relación dejó una huella permanente en el mundo, en el universo incluso; y la llama de nuestro linaje quizá no se desvanezca en muchísimos años. ESO ES ALGO QUE SIMPLEMENTE DEBES COMPRENDER Y ACEPTAR. Steven tuvo una vida y un amor antes de ti, y es de lo más normal que piense en ello de vez en cuando. Vamos, quizá algún día él llegue a confundir nuestros nombres._

_Pero, ¿sabes algo, Lapis? Nunca debes perder de vista lo importante. Y lo importante no es lo que haya vivido conmigo, sino lo que tú vas a vivir con él. Lo que construirán juntos, el amor que se darán. YO YA NO ESTOY, y es tonto e injusto que tú tengas que preocuparte por lo qué el sienta por mí._

_En vez de reclamare o enojarte si un día él te llama "Connie", mejor llénalo de amor, para nunca jamás lo haga de nuevo. Llena su vida, su deseo, y su voluntad con tu amor; y puedes estar segura de que esas confusiones serán cada vez menos frecuentes. Y quizá, algún día, desaparezcan del todo._

_No te sientas celosa por mí. No debes preocuparte por un fantasma. Sé que al principio te será imposible, pero te aseguro que llegará el día en que te reconcilies plenamente con la idea de que yo fui la primera mujer de Steven._

_Fui. Tiempo pasado. Yo fui su pasado, y ya no existo. Tú puedes ser su presente y su futuro, si tienes el valor para luchar por él._

_No podrás evitar llorar. No podrás evitar desesperarte y sentirte mal por ratos. Pero sería una estupidez por tu parte que esos momentos malos borren a los muchos momentos mágicos que pueden construir juntos. ¡Valor, Lapis! ¡Si de verdad lo amas; nunca, nunca te rindas! ¡Y jamás vayas a pensar que una pelea o una discusión ya no tienen remedio!_

_Adiós para siempre, Lapis. Estas serán las últimas palabras que leerás de mí. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte buscado, a pesar del precio que tuve que pagar. Ahora todo depende de ti. Y quiero que, en mis últimas palabras, me concedas el honor de no ofenderte si te llamo amiga._

_¡Nunca pierdas la esperanza!_

_Connie_


	21. Te he esperado tanto tiempo...

\- ¿Estás segura, mi vida? -dijo Steven, abrazando por la espalda a su preciosa gema azul-. ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso en la víspera de nuestra boda?

\- Claro que sí, mi amor -dijo Lapis, tomando su barbilla con la mano y dándole un suave beso en los labios-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Demostrarle mi gratitud por hacerme abrir los ojos, y enseñarme a pelear por el amor.

\- Tienes razón, corazón. Le debemos demasiado, y yo incluso más que tú. Hace tiempo que no me paro frente su tumba.

Lapis se desasió por un momento de los brazos de Steven. Lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y abrazarlo por el frente. Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso, y ella se refugió en el amplio pecho del muchacho.

\- Me da tanta pena cuando pienso en ella, corazón. Le guardé rencor durante mucho tiempo, pero ella jamás me hizo nada malo. Ni siquiera peleó por ti. Las circunstancias se dieron y te ganó, simplemente. 

Steven se resistió con todas sus fuerzas y no hizo ningún comentario. En el año que había transcurrido desde su reconciliación, había aprendido perfectamente a leer las emociones de su amada. En ese momento ella no necesitaba explicaciones ni observaciones. Necesitaba ser escuchada y comprendida.

\- Pero hizo cosas tan maravillosas. Por ti, y por mí -continuó Lapis-. La verdad, yo no sé si hubiera podido hacer lo mismo, de estar en su lugar.

\- Con mayor razón debemos aprovechar su regalo, corazón. Mañana a primera hora te guiaré hacia el cementerio.

\- Gracias, mi vida -dijo la gema, poniendo la mano sobre la de él.

***

El año transcurrido desde que leyeron las cartas de Connie fue una verdadera luna de miel para ambos; y estuvo lleno de pasión e intensidad desde el mismo momento en que reencontraron en el granero. Se abrazaron y besaron con tal frenesí, que sus sentimientos se desbordaron. Apenas pronunciaron palabra alguna antes de que sus ropas desaparecieran, y se amaran hasta la saciedad total. Las disculpas y palabras de amor vinieron después, cuando sus cuerpos ya se habían dicho todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Por unos días, ambos vivieron como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. Se dedicaron a amarse, a explorar hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos, interrumpiéndose solamente para comer y dormir. Casi siempre preferían estar en su cama, pero al poco tiempo tuvieron la idea de ver las estrellas nocturnas arriba del silo. 

El espectáculo era maravilloso, relajante, y muy propicio para las caricias y el romanticismo. No se resistieron e hicieron el amor en aquel lugar, bajo el brillo de las estrellas y la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. Desde entonces, aquel sitio se convirtió en uno de sus favoritos; y vivieron interminables noches de pasión a la luz de los astros. Varias veces, Steven estuvo a punto de caerse del silo. Pero su amada siempre estuvo ahí para salvarlo, recogiéndolo en pleno vuelo y llevándolo una vez más al singular sitio lleno de fervor y adrenalina.

Hubieran seguido así por mucho tiempo más, pero llegó el día en que la familia de Steven quiso saber de él.  Y a partir de entonces, su rutina varió un poco. Ahora iban a visitar a los hijos de Steven al menos una vez cada quince días, gozando también del calor y la compañía de todos. 

Muy pronto Lapis fue considerada un miembro más de la familia, como si fuera la legítima esposa de Steven padre. Los niños la adoraban cada vez más, sobre todo cuando le tuvieron la suficiente confianza para permitir que los llevara a pasear, en un breve vuelo con sus alas de agua. La "tía Lapis" se convirtió en la más popular y querida de todas, y el resto de los adultos casi tenía que obligar a los niños a retirarse; para que le permitieran comer y convivir un rato con Steven y los demás.

El resto del tiempo, Steven y Lapis lo pasaban restaurando y acondicionando el templo y el granero. El templo se había convertido en un sito muy especial para los dos, desde que Steven encontró el último mensaje de Connie en la habitación de su madre. Ya no les pareció correcto dejar que se siguiera deteriorando, y acometieron las labores de restauración con gran vigor y entusiasmo. Además, Steven le mostró a Lapis la habitación de su madre; y ambos gozaron de la novedad de dormir y hacer el amor en un ingrávido lecho de nubes.

Con todo, prefirieron seguir viviendo en el granero. Era el lugar más especial para ellos dos. Aún estaba lleno de recuerdos de la vida anterior de Lapis, de los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para salvar a Steven de su adicción, y de las primeras noches de pasión que vivieron juntos. Lo acondicionaron, lo limpiaron, y construyeron algunos cuartos más para tener sus cosas en orden. El granero familiar se convirtió en una nueva residencia de los Universe-De mayo, y toda la familia sabía que Lapis y Steven ahora vivían allí.

Pero a pesar de todo lo hermosa que se había vuelto su vida, los fantasmas del pasado asaltaban los asaltaban de vez en cuando. Había ratos en los que la gema azul se subía al silo y se quedaba ahí, pensando y con la mirada fija en la lejanía. En esos instantes, le parecía que todo lo que vivía con Steven  no era más que una ilusión que en cualquier momento iba a terminar. Un sueño con los ojos abiertos que su mente construía para no volverse loca en el planeta helado en el que se exilió. Cuando eso ocurría, Steven subía con ella y se sentaba a su lado sin decir nada. Esperando pacientemente a que su amada se percatara de su presencia y se abrazara a él.

Lo peor ocurrió una noche, después de hacer el amor. Lapis estuba segura de que Steven seguía pensando en Connie, y tuvo un ataque de tristeza y llanto. Al híbrido le resultó difícil hacerla entender y reaccionar, pero lo logró tras un intercambio de besos apasionados y una hermosa relación sexual. 

Steven se quedó un poco inquieto por ello, y se dijo que tenía que seguir siendo paciente. Su hermosa gema azul había sufrido demasiado, mucho más de lo que cualquier criatura tan dulce y encantadora se merecía. Pero a pesar de eso, los momentos buenos que vivían eran muchísimos más que los malos, y Steven tenía la impresión que los momentos de crisis se iban espaciando cada vez más.

Quizá llegaría el día en que su amada Lapis se recuperaría del todo.

***

Lapis se arrodilló sola junto a la tumba de Connie. Steven se había apartado unos metros para darle espacio e intimidad, y la gema azul tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones al estar al lado de la tumba de aquella gran mujer. La lapida, la cruz y el pequeño mausoleo  recibían mantenimiento y se habían deteriorado muy poco; y Lapis se dio cuenta inmediatamente del porqué: en aquel lugar se sentía poder y amor. De alguna manera misteriosa y desconocida, aquellos objetos estaban impregnados de la esencia espiritual de la matriarca de la familia Universe-Maheswaran.

La gema percibía claramente aquella esencia, y sintió como si Connie aún estuviera viva y presente en algún lugar. Cerró los ojos, y tuvo la certeza de que todo lo que decía era escuchado, comprendido y aceptado.

\- Gracias por todo, Connie. Gracias por cuidar y amar  a Steven durante tantos años. Gracias por tu familia, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y gracias, sobre todo, por lo que hiciste por nosotros...

Los ojos de la gema se llenaron de lágrimas. Curiosamente, aunque estaba muy emocionada, no sentía ninguna tristeza ni remordimiento.

\- Ahora, yo te prometo... Te juro que lo cuidaré con toda mi vida y fuerzas. Lo amaré para siempre; y nunca, jamás me iré de su lado. 

Cerró los ojos, juntó sus manos frente a su rostro, y se concentró en lo que sentía.

\- Adios, Connie... Y gracias por todo.

Se levantó, y se encontró con que Steven estaba esperándola. Él la abrazó, la retuvo un instante junto a su pecho, y le habló mientras miraba hacia la tumba.

\- ¿Sabes, mi vida? Yo amé a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas. Más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Fue lo más importante para mí... Por todo el tiempo que estuvo viva. Y sé que nunca podré olvidarla. Me dejó una familia y un legado que permanecerá por muchos años, mi amor.

Lapis cerró los ojos. Pero el muchacho le tomó la barbilla y, suavemente, la obligó a mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas.

\- Pero se ha ido para siempre... Y lo último que me dijo era que me exigía que fuera feliz, y volviera a encontrar el amor.

Tomó el rostro de la preciosa gema con ambas manos. Delicadamente, utilizó sus pulgares para secarle las lágrimas, y sonrió.

\- Tú eres ese amor, Lapis. ¡Me has hecho tan feliz desde que estás conmigo! Gracias a ti,  volví a encontrar lo que creí perdido para siempre... Y aunque nunca pueda olvidar mi pasado... Lo que tengo ahora y lo quiero para siempre eres tú, mi amor... Mi preciosa gema azul. 

Se detuvo por un instante. La besó en los labios, y terminó.

\- No llenas el lugar de Connie en mi corazón, preciosa. Has construido un nuevo lugar. Tú lugar. El que nadie, jamás te podrá quitar. 

\- Steven... -musitó ella, y no pudo volver a hablar. 

Sus labios se acercaron, y en los breves momentos que duró aquel beso, ambos supieron que el pasado, con todas sus cosas buenas y malas, dejaría de formar parte de sus vidas y pesadillas para siempre.

***

\- Mañana nos casaremos, mi vida. -dijo Steven, mientras se alejaban poco a poco de la tumba de Connie-. Serás mi esposa, y estarás unida a mi para siempre.

Lapis estaba tan emocionada que le costaba trabajo hablar. Seguía llorando de pura felicidad. Se detuvieron y, por unos instantes, la hermosa gema solamente pudo mirar a Steven y tocar su rostro, sin poder creer todavía que él estuviera con ella.

\- Mi vida... ¡Te he esperado tanto tiempo! -dijo al fin-. Yo... Estaba segura de que este día nunca llegaría, pero ahora...

No pudo decir más. Comenzó a besar a Stven y a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Steven le correspondía, conmovido por las emociones tan intensas que sentía.

Lapis suspiró, y Steven acarició su cabello y sus hombros.

\- Lo sé, mi vida. Lo sé -dijo por fin-. Sufriste demasiado. Fueron 85 años...

\- No, mi amor -interrumpió ella, mirándolo a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas-. En realidad fueron 6000 años. Ahora lo sé. Estoy segura de que te esperaba... desde que fui creada.

Steven la tomó de los hombros y la besó una vez más.

***

Era medio día cuando salieron del cementerio, caminando y tomados de la mano.

Aún quedaban cosas por hacer para el día siguiente, pero ambos deseaban disfrutar del sentimiento de comunión único que habían encontrado en aquel lugar de las almas.

En la entrada del cementerio jugaban unos niños. Como siempre, Lapis los observó, fascinada por su gracia, su belleza y su alegría. Steven se detuvo para que la gema azul pudiera gozar el espectáculo. 

Se abrazaron mientras contemplaban a los niños. Pero en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos tuvo conciencia de los poderosos sentimientos que aquella encantadora escena estaba despertando en el corazón y en el cuerpo de la gema del océano.


	22. Nuestros días felices

Unos meses después de su boda, Lapis y Steven se sentían felices. De verdad felices.

Gracias a su ausencia de obligaciones, llevaban ya un buen tiempo de luna de miel, haciendo un viaje alrededor del mundo por cortesía de las maravillosas alas de agua de la gema del océano.  

Lapis ya había recorrido el mundo buscando a Steven al regresar; pero para ella, fue casi como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Ahora que por fin estaba relajada y feliz, descubrió y apreció las mil maravillas que escaparon a sus ojos aquella primera vez. Y en su interior, comenzó a comprender de corazón y sentimiento la fascinación de la madre de Steven por ese planeta, y el por qué había desatado una guerra galáctica milenaria para protegerlo.

¡Todo rebosaba de vida, esplendor y brillo; a pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos de los seres humanos por arruinarlo! 

Visitaron algunas ciudades, pero preferían concentrarse en la naturaleza. Iban desde la taiga siberiana hasta los desiertos de África. Desde las nieves permanentes de los polos hasta las exuberantes selvas de Europa y América, casi siempre por parajes solitarios y vírgenes. Lo preferían así, porque podían disfrutarse el uno al otro y brindarse más de una medida generosa de placer cuando lo quisieran. Hicieron el amor muchísimas veces teniendo por todo techo unos maravillosos cielos estrellados y auroras boreales.

Y la realidad era que ambos debían reconocerlo: desde que se casaron, habían estado tan felices y tranquilos como nunca antes en su vida.

***

La idea de casarse no surgió de ellos. Fue mérito de los hijos de Steven, especialmente de Rose y Connie. Lapis se había convertido en un miembro de la familia por derecho propio, pero Steven se daba cuenta de que siempre había una cierta reticencia; una manera especial de tratarla por parte de sus dos hijas. Eran muy amables y cordiales con ella, pero llegó un punto en el que ya no intimaban más. 

Steven lo atribuía al hecho evidente de que lapis estaba tomando el lugar de su madre, tanto en la vida de su padre como en la de la familia. Tenía que dares el tiempo  necesario para que la aceptaran del todo. Por eso se sorprendió muchísimo cuando una noche, después de que los niños se retiraron a dormir y solo estaban con ellos los cuatro hijos de Steven; Connie, la mayor de las hermanas, los miró fijamente a los ojos y les habló con toda seriedad.

\- Papá. Lapis. He hablado con mis hermanos, y todos queremos que nos digan... ¿Cuándo es que por fin se van a casar ustedes dos?

Los dos se quedaron mudos. Steven miró de reojo a Lapis. La gema azul tenía sus mejillas más oscuras que nunca.

Los cuatro hijos los miraban fijamente. Era claro que se habían puesto de acuerdo y preparado para este momento.

\- Eh... -balbuceó Steven, y no fue capaz de responder.

\- Porque sí se van a casar, ¿verdad? -terció Rose.

Lapis miró a los cuatro y por un momento, su mente se transportó a aquel fatídico día, más de 80 años antes; cuando Connie y Steven anunciaron a sus familias que se iban a casar. Aquella vez, Lapis se convirtió en un objeto de dolor puro. Pero ahora, en esa situación, al lado de Steven y con sus cuatro hijos, todo cambiaba radicalmente. Se puso tan nerviosa que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Steven volteó hacia a Lapis, reconoció lo que estaba sintiendo e instintivamente supo lo que tenía que hacer. La estrechó con fuerza frente a sus hijos, y habló sin ninguna vacilación en su voz.

\- Hijos, esto que ustedes dicen, pensé muchas veces en proponérselo a Lapis. Nunca se lo dije, porque temía la manera en que podían reaccionar. Han sido increíbles y se han portado de maravilla con ella, pero esto es distinto. Ella pasaría a ocupar un lugar que tuvo su madre.

Esta vez, fue Steven junior el que habló.

\- Papá. Nosotros ya nos imaginabamos eso, pero tenemos algo que decirte: mucho antes de que mamá muriera, ella nos llamó para platicar de esta situación con nosotros. Nos habló de las gemas, de nuestra abuela Rose y de Homeworld. Pero sobre todo, nos habló muchísimo de ti y de Lapis. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar. Y nos exigió solamente dos cosas: que te dejáramos volver a encontrar la felicidad, y que le diéramos una oportunidad de corazón a Lapis.

\- Sí, papá -continuó Greg-. Y Lapis, simplemente... nos conquistó. Mamá no habló de una persona tímida, retraida, reticente... Pero nos encontramos todo lo contrario. Conocimos a una persona maravillosa, radiante, feliz. Alguien muy, pero muy distinto a lo que nosotros esperábamos.

\- Y nos quedó claro que, la única manera de que Lapis hubiera cambiado tanto, era que se sintiera feliz y dejara salir todo lo bueno y hermoso que hay en ella. Así supimos con toda claridad que ella te amaba, y cómo era la relación de ustedes.

Steven y Lapis escuchaban anonadados. ¿Eran víctimas de uno más de los agradables complots de Connie?

\- Así que... Tienen nuestra bendición total, papá. Lapis. -dijo Connie, para luego agregar con total seriedad-. Pero queremos pedirles algo a cambio. Y ese algo, es que le den un pequeño espacio a nuestras costumbres humanas y se casen. Que podamos ser una familia completa y darle a Lapis el lugar que se merece entre nosotros.

\- Steven... -musitó Lapis, abrazándose a él. 

Steven la miró. Ella estaba llorando; pero sonreía, y dirigió a Steven un mudo gesto de aquiescencia.

Sin importar que estuvieran sus hijos, Steven la besó en los labios. La acurrucó contra sí, y se volvió hacia sus hijos para responder.

\- Si eso desean de verdad, así será hijos. Y gracias... por todo.

***

La organización de la boda quedó completamente a cargo de los hijos de Steven. Ellos no tuvieron que preocuparse por nada, excepto de elegir el salón y el vestido de su preferencia. Toda la tensión y dificultades que conllevan un evento de ese tipo, quedaron completamente absorbidas por ellos. Comprendían la situación de Lapis, así que le ahorraron todas las preocupaciones y se ocuparon de que disfrutara.

Incluso se pusieron de cuerdo en quién entregaría a los novios y quiénes maquillarían a Lapis. Hicieron un magnífico trabajo, y la boda fue un evento inolvidable para todos los que la vivieron. Ambos novios vistieron de blanco, y Lapis parecía una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas. El vestido y maquillaje resaltaban hasta hacer brillar su figura, su belleza y el color de su piel.   

Steven creyó que ya no se emocionaría después de haber vivido tantas cosas en su vida, pero ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Sintió los nervios y a felicidad de un primerizo desde el mismo momento en que entró al salón; cuando vio a Lapis completamente arreglada y maquillada; y cuando su hija Connie lo entregó a Lapis.

Y para Lapis, fue todavía más emocionante. Fue una suerte que el maquillaje fuera completamente a prueba de agua, pues lloró de emoción y felicidad desde el principio hasta el fin.  La gema del océano había nacido sola y vivió un encierro de 6000 años, para encontrarse al final con un hombre que la amaba, una numerosa familia que le abrió las puertas de su casa y sus corazones, y siempre la aceptó tal cual era.

Conoció el verdadero significado de lo que era una boda y una familia. Supo el verdadero sentido del ritual humano; porque a partir de aquel día, todos los corazones se abrieron por completo para darle la bienvenida sin ninguna reserva. Y gracias al cariño y la insistencia de los hijos de Steven, Lapis conoció la seguridad y la comunidad como ninguna gema antes de ella.

***

Aquella tarde maravillosa, Steven tenía entre sus brazos a su preciosa gema azul. Estaban a la orilla de una playa desierta de Nueva Zelanda, sentados muy cerca de las estribaciones septentrionales de la impresionante cordillera de los Alpes del Sur. 

Los paisajes de aquel pequeño país los habían fascinado, y ya llevaban allí varios días. Pero como se había hecho costumbre desde la boda, aquella misma noche irían a reunirse con los hijos de Steven. Serían unos cuantos minutos de viaje en las alas de Lapis, y luego una velada hermosa y  agradable. Ellos dos proseguirían su viaje al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba en orden, y Steven estaba un poco preocupado. Hacía varios días que Lapis tenía un aspecto curioso, algo más redondeado que de costumbre; especialmente en sus labios y su vientre. Sus senos se veían también más llenos, como si hubieran crecido. Todo aquello era muy raro, porque las gemas no cambiaban su aspecto excepto cuando se poofeaban y se restauraban. Quizá no había un verdadero motivo para preocuparse, pues Lapis aparentaba estar tan alegre y saludable como siempre. Incluso se podía decir que estaba más hermosa que nunca, pues su piel y su cabello se veían aún más suaves y brillantes. El gran problema eraa que, por más encantadores que fueran, esos cambios eran completamente impropios para una gema. Steven pensaba que ojalá tuviera una manera de cercionarse de que todo estaba bien con Lapis, pero ellos dos eran las únicas gemas que seguían vivas sobre la faz de la Tierra. No había nadie a quién consultar.

De todas maneras, Lapis no parecía darse cuenta de ello, y Steven no hizo ningún comentario. Así que se dedicó a besar y acariciar a su esposa hasta que ella correspondió. Muy pronto, los besos y caricias se hicieron mucho más íntimos; las ropas desaparecieron, y terminaron teniendo una prolongada sesión de amor sobre la arena de la playa.

Cuando se levantaron al fin, satisfechos y felices, Steven sintió hambre; así que invitó a su preciosa gema a comer en un restaurante. Sin embargo, ella no quiso, y prefirió que compraran la comida y la llevaran a la playa para comerla a solas. 

Steven estuvo de acuerdo. Después de comer, podrían jugar un rato mas en aquellas preciosas playas y prepararse para la cena de la noche. Allí donde estaban ya anochecía, pero las 18 horas de diferencia de horario les proporcionaban tiempo más que suficiente para tomarse las cosas con calma.  

Así que fue y compró platillos que estaba seguro de que le fascinarían a Lapis. La gema azul se había aficionado a comer tanto como a dormir; y por eso se sintió muy sorprendido cuando destapó el primero de los platillos y ella cambio de expresión súbitamente. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para contener la violenta arcada que la acometió.

\- Lapis -dijo Steven, asustado-. ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

\- No lo sé. Sentí como si... el aroma de esta comida provocara que se saliera todo lo que comí hace un rato.   

La mente de Steven se transportó de pronto casi 80 años al pasado; unos meses después de que Connie y el se casaron. Era exactamente la misma situación...

\- Oh... Por las gemas - exclamó, por lo bajo.


	23. ¿Voy a perderte otra vez?

Acostada en el diván de exploración, Lapis descubría su vientre mientras el anciano médico la exploraba concienzudamente. A su lado, Steven la tomaba por una mano y la gema del océano se la apretaba con fuerza.

Tras un par de minutos, el médico se incorporó y les dijo con gravedad.

\- Señores Universe. Si la señora Lapis fuera un ser humano, les podría asegurar, sin ningún tipo de duda, que está embrazada. 

Steven suspiró, pero se contuvo y logró guardar su angustia para sí mismo. Tenía que ocultar sus emociones. Sobre todo porque, desde que hablaron de la posibilidad, Lapis se había puesto muy feliz y entusiasmada. Era uno de sus sueños ocultos, un deseo muy íntimo que le había surgido después de jugar tantas veces con sus sobrinos nietos. Pero Steven sabía muy bien lo que ello implicaba.

\- ¿De verdad, doctor? -preguntó ansiosamente la gema azul-. ¿Estoy embarazada?

El medico hizo un gesto para acomodarse sus anteojos de montura de titanio. Eran una reliquia de tiempos muy antiguos, porque en aquella época, las microlentillas intracorneales resolvían fácilmente cualquier tipo de problema de enfoque visual. Pero el médico se sentía mucho más cómodo así.

\- Bueno. Nos falta una confirmación definitiva, señora. Permítame que la llame así, pues a pesar del color de su piel, tiene usted toda la apariencia de una joven mujer humana. El asunto es que, por lo que me han explicado, no puedo utilizar la ecografía de 5D, y ni siquiera los métodos antiguos de mucho menor resolución. Si pudiera hacerlo, ahora mismo podría conocer la carita y el cuerpecito de su niño.

\- Ay... -gimió Lapis. ¡Eso se oía tan hermoso! Inconscientemente, dio un fuerte apretón a la mano de Steven.

\- Sí. Pero... si como me explicaron, su cuerpo es una manifestación de la luz con masa; entonces no podemos saber si los ultrasonidos pueden producir alguna distorsión en su cuerpo o en el de su bebé, señora. Su cuerpo es energía electromagnética, el ultrasonido también lo es, y puede haber procesos de interferencia que podrían dañarla a usted, o a la criatura.  No podemos arriesgarnos. Eso excluye también el uso de ultrarresonancia, o incluso la magnetoecografía.

\- ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para confirmar, doctor? -preguntó Steven.

\- En realidad, sí -dijo el médico, que había ido a rebuscar en los cajones de un viejo armario-. Podemos utilizar una antigualla. Un método tan arcaico, que cualquier médico moderno  se sentiría avergonzado de considerarlo... Claro, si los jóvenes mequetrefes de ahora fueran  capaces de recordar para qué servía.

Les mostró una rudimentaria caja de metal, con un audífono conectado de un lado y un eliminador de baterías en el otro.

\- Un monitor cardiaco fetal de última generación. Un aparato preciso y sensible como muy pocos. Lamentablemente, dejaron de fabricarse hace 50 años. Cien por ciento seguro para usted y su bebé, señora Lapis; porque no genera energía electromagnética: la detecta. Permítanme calibrarlo, porque tiene muchos años que no lo utilizo.  

Steven observaba al medico con profunda admiración. A pesar de su avanzada edad, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y precisos como los de Perla o Peridot.  Sus profundos conocimientos, su vasta cultura y gran profesionalidad les habían inspirado confianza desde el primer momento. Sus hijos, sin duda, no pudieron elegir a alguien mejor.

Steven se había hecho cargo del problema inmediatamente, y le abrió su corazón a sus dos hijos mayores desde la noche en que Lapis manifestó los primeros síntomas. Estuvo hablando con ellos mientras sus hijas y sus nietos se hacían cargo de ella. Les contó con todo detalle sus temores, y todo lo que sabía sobre el embarazo de su madre y las características de las gemas.

Los hijos de Steven escuchaban asombrados, e interrumpían constantemente a su padre con preguntas y peticiones de aclaración. ¡Había tantas cosas que ignoraban! Pero entendían muy bien que su padre no les había ocultado todo aquello de manera deliberada. Él mismo sabía muy poco de muchas cosas; y se habían presentado muy pocas oportunidades para que ellos pudieran discutir o preguntar sobre las gemas. Después de todo, hasta la llegada de Lapis, Steven era la única gema que quedaba en la Tierra. Y las que había en el resto del universo ya no representaban una amenaza para el mundo.

Y por desgracia, el único hombre que les hubiera podido decir más, había fallecido hacía más de 30 años.

Tras la charla, siguieron varios minutos de reflexión. Steven junior y Greg decidieron casi de inmediato quién podría examinar a Lapis y atenderla, en caso necesario. El Dr. Lenart era todo un hombre del Renacimiento, y quizá la persona con más claridad y apertura mental que hubieran conocido en sus vidas. Era una bendición que aún quedaran personas como él en la Tierra.

\- Descubra su vientre de nuevo, señora Lapis. 

El médico aplicó el micrófono, e inmediatamente escucharon los enérgicos latidos del corazón del bebé. Steven estaba encantado y olvidó por un momento sus temores, deleitándose con la dulce sinfonía. Para Lapis fue una apoteosis. No necesitaba que el médico le explicara. Sabía perfectamente que estaba escuchando a su bebé.

Durante unos instantes, no pudo pensar siquiera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dicha y gratitud. Era la única gema, aparte de Rose Cuarzo, que había generado vida en su interior. 

\- Felicidades, señores Universe. Van a ser padres de una preciosa criatura -dijo el médico sonriendo-. El corazoncito de su pequeño rebosa salud. Y si mis mediciones y la memoria no me fallan... La señora Lapis debe tener entre cuatro y cinco meses de embarazo.

Steven tuvo que sujetarse al diván para no caerse de la impresión.

***

\- Mi amor -dijo Lapis, emocionada como jamás la había visto en su vida-. ¡Voy a ser mamá! ¡Voy a tener mi propio hijo!

La gema azul se acarició suavemente el vientre; con la misma ternura de cualquier mujer humana que hubiera deseado ser madre durante largo tiempo.

Pero Steven tuvo que hacer esfuerzos heroicos para ocultar su temor y su tristeza. Si el embarazo de Lapis se desarrollaba como el de una mujer, solamente la tendría a su lado cuatro o cinco meses, a lo sumo.

Recordaba muy bien los embarazos de Connie. Lo hermosa que ella se veía; el cariño y la felicidad que traslucía por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Ahora, Lapis se veía igual de hermosa, y esperaba a su niño con el mismo deseo y entusiasmo. Pero Connie, como cualquier mujer sana,  bien cuidada y atendida; vivió cincuenta años más para criar, educar y llenar de amor a sus hijos. En cambio, Lapis...

¿Cuándo debía decirle? 

Seguro que no tenía idea. Es más: Steven no recordaba haberle contado detalladamente las circunstancias de su propia vida y nacimiento.

\- Esto debe haber pasado porque me gustan tanto los niños, ¿verdad amor? -dijo Lapis-. Mi deseo oculto debió haber transformado mi cuerpo de la manera adecuada para lograrlo, ¿no crees?

\- Claro, mi vida... ¡Es maravilloso!

Lapis no pasó por alto la entonación de Steven. Todos sus sentidos e instintos se habían avivado como nunca antes, y a pesar de que Steven trató de ocultarlo, ella logró percibir la angustia en su voz.

\- Cariño, ¿qué pasa? Te siento triste  -dijo preocupada.  De pronto, una idea terrible le vino a la mente, y su semblante cambió. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y con la otra tocó uno de los brazos de Steven-. ¿Acaso tú... no...

Steven adivinó de inmediato lo que Lapis pensaba. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

\- ¡No, mi amor! ¡Jamás pienses eso! -se llevó una de las manos de Lapis a los labios, la besó tiernamente y la retuvo junto a su mejilla- Amo la idea de tener un bebé contigo, mi amor. ¡Nunca lo dudes!

Lapis lo veía atentamente. Quizá en otra ocasión, Steven pudo haberle ocultado sus sentimientos. Pero esta vez no.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? ¿Es que tienes miedo? Tú ya has hecho estas cosas antes. Y si acaso las has olvidado, recuerda que yo voy a estar siempre contigo para cuidar a nuestro niño, mi amor. 

Al escuchar lo último, el rostro de Steven se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos se nublaron y apretó con fuerza las manos de su amada. Esto fue suficiente para que Lapis se angustiara de verdad.

\- Mi amor... Me estás asustando. Cualquier cosa que pase, dímelo por favor. Voy a ser mamá. ¡Voy a ser mamá! Tengo que saber cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hijo, o con mi marido.

Steven soltó una de las manos de Lapis para secarse las lágrimas. Tomó su rostro y le dió un beso profundo en la mejilla. En el fondo de su ser, comenzaba a sentirse enojado. ¡Maldita suerte! ¡Lapis no se merecía eso!

No podría ocultarlo. Cualquier demora o retraso no haría más que empeorar las cosas, y Lapis podía sentirse traicionada por el hecho de que le ocultara algo tan fundamental sobre ella misma y su hijo.

Le diría... Y tendría que estar preparado para cualquier reacción.

\- Mi amor... Ya te he contado más o menos cómo nací. Sabes que soy un híbrido de humano y gema. Nuestro niño también lo será.

\- Sí, mi amor -dijo Lapis, mientras secaba las lágrimas que seguían surcando las mejillas de su marido.

\- ¿Te dije alguna vez dónde está mi madre? ¿Lo que le pasó?

\- Me dijiste que ella renunció a su forma física. Pero... nunca me dijiste por qué.

\- Para tenerme, mi amor. Tuvo que renunciar a su forma física para tenerme.

Lapis lo miró extrañada. 

\- No entiendo.

\- Ella... me dejó un video en el que me explicaba que ella y yo no podíamos existir a la vez, y que tendría que irse... para formar parte de mí.

Lapis abrió mucho los ojos. Por fin empezaba a comprender.

\- Entonces... ¿yo también me voy a convertir en parte de mi bebé? Yo también... ¿me tendré que ir?

Steven la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. 

\- Sí, mi vida. Me temo que sí.

Estuvieron callados durante un tiempo. Lapis se quedó con la mente en blanco por unos instantes, y cuando al fin recobró la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- Entonces... ¿No voy a estar con mi niño? ¿No voy a poder abrazarlo, besarlo y cargarlo?  Y a ti mi amor... ¿voy a perderte otra vez?

\- ¡Ay, mi amor! -gimió Steven, y prorrumpió en sollozos.

Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así. Por un momento, Lapis se sintió otra vez timada, burlada por los sufrimientos que la vida siempre le había deparado. Por fin había conocido la dicha, y la iba perder de nuevo. Y esta vez, para siempre.

Había llegado a límite de su felicidad cuando Steven le dijo que sospechaba que estaba embarazada. En aquel momento, simplemente no pudo creerlo, y se sintió como si fuera a estallar ¡Parecía tan fantástico e increíble!  Ella, la gema nacida para sufrir, iba a conocer la dicha más grande de todas. ¡Su propio hijo! ¡Algo que el Homeworld nunca podría darle!

Desde ese momento su mente estuvo llena de las más dulces fantasías. Se soñaba besando a su hijo, jugado con el, llevándolo por los aires... Incluso muchas veces se preguntó si no tendría dificultades en amamantarlo, como sabía que lo hacían las mujeres. Pero curiosamente, jamás sintió miedo ni dudas. Era la primera vez que veía todo muy claro: no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, estaba segura de que iba a poder hacerlo junto con Steven.

Pero eso...

\- Claro -pensó Lapis-. Tenía que ser. Una probada de felicidad, y años de sufrimiento. Solo que esta vez...

Esta vez...

Steven abrazaba a su gema, y notó de pronto que ella dejaba se sollozar. Su cuerpo se tensó, y sintió una ola de poder que la recorría y se proyectaba de ella con la fuerza de una marejada.

\- Amor, ¿qué... -dijo, y se interrumpió cuando sintió que el poder aumentaba cada vez más. La soltó, y por un instante pensó que Lapis lo destrozaría todo en un arranque de furia. Sin embargo, la gema contuvo su poder. Se fue relajando y se volvió para mirar a su marido.

\- Steven. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. ¡Quiero estar con mi hijo! ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que los dos podamos existir a la vez!

El híbrido estaba asombrado. Era tal la determinación y la fuerza que surgía de su mujer, que se sintió contagiado por ella.

\- Mi amor... ¡Tú tienes razón! Creo que... 

La mirada de Steven se iluminó.

\- ¡Los portales! Es seguro que en la Tierra nadie podrá ayudarnos. Pero si podemos ir a Homeworld, ¡seguro que Zafiro nos ayudará a encontrar una solución!

\- ¡Sí, mi vida! ¡Sí! -dijo Lapis, arrojándose a sus brazos-. Tenemos que intentarlo. ¡No quiero irme y abandonarlos para siempre, mi amor!

\- ¡Vamos, Lapis! ¡A la Distorsión Galáctica!

Lapis invocó sus alas de agua. Steven asumió su forma infantil para aligerar lo más posible su peso, y pronto estuvieron surcando el cielo. Hacia el único sitio en la galaxia que podía conducirlos a Homeworld.

Por desgracia, habían olvidado las modificaciones especiales que se le habían hecho a los portales. Y también, sin que ellos supieran, el tiempo casi se les había acabado.


	24. Interludio en Homeworld

Perla Azul entró a la estancia calmadamente, con el mismo paso ligero que acostumbraba. Su cara aparentaba tranquilidad. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, no hubiera podido imaginarse el cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que anidaban en el alma de la delgada gema azul.

Pronto estuvo muy cerca de Zafiro, y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de gozo. La hermosa gema vidente se había vuelto la razón de su vida. Y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, solo habló dulcemente para hacerse escuchar.

\- Zafi.

Zafiro volteó para mirarla, y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Hola.

Sin mediar palabra, ambas gemas se abrazaron por un momento, se dieron un suave beso en los labios y se fusionaron. 

La gema fusión tenia el color de una hermosa turquesa perfectamente proporcionada. Excepto su tercer ojo, Todo su cuerpo era armónico y simétrico. Estuvo abrazada a sí misma durante unos instantes, disfrutando a plenitud de la maravillosa sensación de saberse un ser completo. Fuera o no aceptado por la sociedad de su planeta madre.

Quizá en un par de milenios, Homeworld podría aceptar que ambas, la actual líder y una Perla hecha para servir, formaran una fusión permanente.

Pero no por ahora, eso era una quimera. Un sueño a muy largo plazo. Se había logrado mucho, pero aún restaba demasiado por hacer para lograr cambiar la mentalidad de las gemas. Y además, había problemas mucho más acuciantes. Todavía había resistencias y enemigos que someter allí, en su propia casa.

Se separaron. Quedaron abrazadas, y se soltaron tras besarse de nuevo. 

\- Adivinaré - dijo Zafiro con suavidad -. Alguien solicita verme.

\- Así es,  mi señora. La ingeniero Peridot quiere hablar con usted. 

Zafiro hizo un leve mohín de contrariedad. No se acostumbraba a que su nuevo amor la tratara con tanta formalidad. Pero había mejorado mucho. Siempre que estaban solas y sin tratar asuntos oficiales,  se permitía hablarle y tratarla con ternura. 

"Tantos milenios de formulismos no se acaban en poco tiempo", pensó. 

\- Hazla pasar,  Perla. Te veré en un rato. 

-Sí, señora - respondió la delgada. Pero antes de irse, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. 

Zafiro sonrió y se sintió contenta. Connie, aquella humana excepcional había tenido razón. Los últimos tiempos habían sido maravillosos para ella. Incluso con todas sus obligaciones, si no fuera por la rebelión de los esmeriles, estaría ahora completamente feliz. Pero esa rebelión también iba a terminar. Ya lo había vislumbrado. Aunque no tenía la capacidad de escudriñar ese futuro con detalle, y aún no sabía cómo lograrían derrotarlos.

Había otras personas involucradas en ese futuro. Gente con la que su visión solía fallar.

Seguía pensando en ello, cuando una voz familiar interrumpió sus meditaciones.

\- Hola, Zafiro.

\- Hola, Peridot. Me dijeron que querías verme.

\- Sí. Tenemos que arreglar el nuevo envío de materiales para el detector que me pediste. Es una zona bastante empobrecida, ¿sabes? Se hicieron varias guarderías allí, y los materiales que quedan ya no son útiles.

\- Vaya, acabamos con nuestro propio planeta, ¿eh? -suspiró Zafiro. ¿Puede haber una raza más voraz y estúpida en el universo que la de las gemas?

\- Créeme -dijo Peridot, sin ninguna ironía-. Sí la Hay. La conocimos.

Ambas se dedicaron a considerar el problema. No les llevó mucho tiempo hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

\- Ojalá acabemos pronto con ese foco de rebelión -dijo Peridot-. Dejé investigaciones pendientes por dedicarme a combatir a esos retrógrados.

\- Tu siempre la misma, Peridot. Pero tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa. Los rebeldes son pocos, pero muy peligrosos. Y saben hacerse oír entre los que tienen dudas sobre la nueva dirección en la que camina nuestra raza. Sabes bien que no podemos dejarlos actuar impunemente. Otra guerra civil sería desastrosa para lo que queda de nuestro pueblo.

\- Lo sé, Zafiro. Y sé que soy muy cascarrabias, pero me alegra mucho que tú estés a cargo. Tienes visión y sabes utilizarla.

Peridot sonrió,  y Zafiro correspondió a su gesto. Era raro que la gema verde honrara a alguien con sus sonrisas. Desde su llegada a Homeworld, se había vuelto mucho más seria e irónica de lo que solía ser en la Tierra.

Por supuesto, Zafiro escudriño su futuro. Desde el principio la había visto como una valiosísima colaboradora. Pero también notó su enojo y su profunda tristeza interior, y no le costó mucho trabajo averiguar los motivos. Nunca hablo de esas cosas con ella, pero estaba segura de que Peridot conocía bien sus pensamientos y dudas.

\- Sé que te tienes que ir, Peridot. Pero antes, tengo una cosa más que decirte.

\- Dime, entonces.

\- He visto que muy pronto recibiremos visitas, amiga.

Peridot se mantuvo en silencio, sin variar su expresión. Pero Zafiro se dio cuenta de que había captado muy bien la insinuación.

\- ¿Alguno de nuestros antiguos amigos? -dijo la gema verde al fin.

\- Sí. Y quizá algún amigo nuevo.

Eso hizo que Peridot se interesara por fin.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Zafiro dudó bastante antes de responder. ¿Debía decirle? 

Había muchos futuros posibles, y todos tenían mucho que ver con Peridot. El problema era que no todos terminaban bien. Y la pequeña gema verde ya había sufrido bastante.

Ya era suficiente con el hecho de que se atormentara a sí misma todos los días. Zafiro presentía que solo el trabajo la salvaba de volverse loca.

Tal como a ella le ocurrió cuando perdió a Rubí.

\- Me refiero a que posiblemente nos llevemos una sorpresa. Nuestros amigos han hecho algunas... bueno... Alianzas poco comunes.

Peridot dio media vuelta para marcharse.

\- No me interesan sus alianzas.

Se alejó por el pasillo, y solo en ese momento, Zafiro captó plenamente toda la inmensidad del dolor y la culpa que la atormentaban.

\- _Peridot_ -pensó-. _Espero que mi visión futura no me traicione esta vez._


	25. ¡Cuida bien a nuestro niño, amor!

Las manos de Lapis se aferraban desesperadamente a las de Steven. La gema del océano sentía que su cuerpo se convertía nuevamente en luz elemental, mientras una fuerza colosal la resorbía hacia su propia gema.

No quería irse, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible quedarse. Aquella fuerza era irresistible, parte de su propia naturaleza. Ni siquiera una fusión de las diamantes podría con ella.

\- ¡Steven, mi vida! ¡Por favor, cuida bien a nuestro niño!

Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Steven respondió.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor -y forzó una sonrisa para intentar animarla.

Steven entendía bien la situación, aunque su corazón se negara a aceparla. Iba a perder al amor de su vida por segunda ocasión. Volvería a perder la felicidad y la paz que había encontrado al lado de su preciosa gema azul. El hecho de que fuera a dejar en su lugar a un niño no era un verdadero consuelo.

¿Su padre había sentido lo mismo?

Lapis se aferró con sus últimas fuerzas a Steven, mientras una refulgente luz azul invadía la estancia del antiguo templo.

\- No importa dónde esté, corazón... ¡Jamás te olvidaré! ¡Siempre te amaré, a ti y a nuestro niño! Solo te pido... que le des todo el amor que tenías guardado para mí.

\- ¡Así lo haré, mi bien! Te adoro mucho...

***

Todo se había dado tan rápido, que Steven y Lapis no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ni solicitar ayuda en Homeworld. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que los portales de la Distorsión Galáctica y de la base de la luna no funcionaban.

Lapis no lo mencionó, pero estaba segura de que Peridot había huido a Homeworld después de su pelea. Y ella había desactivado los portales.

Seguramente podrían reactivarlos. Estaban optimistas, porque  se las arreglaron para encontrar los manuales de diseño y operación de los portales en la base de datos de la Luna. Y como Lapis comprendía bien el lenguaje de las gemas y había aprendido mucho de Peridot, seguramente lograrían encontrar juntos la forma de hacer las reparaciones necesarias.

Por desgracia, el tiempo se les agotó. Lapis tuvo una crisis. Un dolor lancinante, como el de cualquier humana normal que estuviera a punto de dar a luz. Era tan fuerte, que la obligó a doblarse sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Steven ya se había dado cuenta de que el vientre de Lapis crecía a ojos vista, y tuvo la certeza de que los nueve meses de embarazo de una mujer normal quedarían reducidos a muy pocos días. Y lo peor es que el color azul de la piel de Lapis había empalidecido, y se notaba muy cansada.

\- No lo sé -respondió Lapis entre gemidos-. Es como si... me desgarrara por dentro. Como si estuviera sufriendo un daño que me hace volver a mi gema.

\- Lapis... Creo que, por algún motivo, el embarazo se adelanta. Me pregunto si esto es normal.

A pesar de su preocupación, Steven se enojó consigo mismo. ¿Por qué nunca había hablado con su papá sobre el embarazo de su madre?

\- Claro -pensó-. Porque nunca imaginé que fuera a casarme con una gema.

Pero ya no había tiempo para los reproches. Aunque no sabía nada ni tenía una explicación, era evidente que Lapis no resistiría mucho más. Y allí, en la Distorsión Galáctica, no había manera de ayudarla.

Estuvo consolándola y acariciándola hasta que se sintió mejor. La gema azul se incorporó y de nuevo pudo caminar.

\- Mi amor. ¿Crees que tengas a fuerza para que regresemos al templo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Lapis, asombrada-. ¿No vamos a intentar pedir ayuda en Homeworld?

Steven negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían humedecido.

\- Presiento que ya no tenemos tiempo, mi amor. Y si nos quedamos aquí, no habrá quien pueda ayudarnos cuando...

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Lapis estuvo a punto de protestar, pero de nuevo tuvo una sensación intensa. Esta vez no era dolor. Era como si se consumiera por dentro, como sí su ser mismo empezara a disociarse.

La sensación la llenó de miedo. Después de todo, su hijo iba a ser un 75% gema, y las gemas nacían en su forma adulta y sabiendo todo lo que necesitaban...

Entonces, comprendió. 

Por un momento sintió pesar. Miedo, pero... Iba a dejar en su lugar algo maravilloso. 

Lo sabía. Estaba segura.

En su rostro se dibujó una mirada de determinación, tomó las manos de Steven e invocó sus alas de agua.

\- Tienes razón, corazón. No tenemos tiempo. No sé decirte cómo, ni por qué. Pero acabo de sentirlo.

Steven asintió, y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Playa.

***

\- Señores Universe, me temo que tienen razón. Hace seis días que vinieron, la señora Lapis parecía tener 5 meses de embarazo. Ahora, yo le calcularía entre ocho y ocho y medio.

Steven y Lapis se tomaron de las manos. Presentían que era una de las últimas veces que podrían hacerlo.

\- En los humanos ha llegado a pasar algo similar en algunas formas de progeria infantil. Pero jamás había visto una situación en que se adelantara tanto -prosiguió el Dr. Lenart-. Señora Lapis, si usted fuera una mujer humana, no dudaría en internarla hoy mismo.

\- No creo que eso sea muy útil en el caso de mi esosa, doctor -dijo Steven-. Verá, lo más probable es que ella tenga que desaparecer.

El Dr. Lenart abrió mucho los ojos, y Steven se vio obligado a contarle con detalle todo lo que sabían sobre la creación de las gemas y el embarazo de su madre. Cuando terminó, el doctor permaneció en silencio, profundamente pensativo.

\- Sr. Universe, ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo fue su infancia? O más bien, ¿su crecimiento?

\- Por lo que recuerdo y sé, crecí normalmente hasta los 8 años. De ahí pasé estancado mucho tiempo, hasta que cumplí casi quince años. Ahí fue cuando mi aspecto pasó a ser el de un adulto.

\- Por lo que me comentaron, usted debe estar por cumplir 100 años de edad, ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Y entonces, ¿cómo es que puede usted lucir tan joven?

\- Tengo la capacidad de alterar mi forma física, de acuerdo a cómo me sienta, o lo que yo desee.

Ante los ojos asombrados del Dr. Lenart, Steven envejeció muchos años, luego se transformó en un niño pequeño, y al final regresó a su aspecto habitual.

\- Increible -dijo el doctor en voz baja.

\- Doctor -terció Lapis-. Sabemos que usted seguramente no puede hacer nada por nosotros. Pero si pudiera ayudarnos a entender...

El doctor asintió, y estuvo mirando a la lejanía durante unos segundos. Steven y Lapis lo miraron expectantes, sin atreverse a interrumpir sus meditaciones.

Al fin el médico habló. Tenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Señores Universe, permítanme confesarles algo. Cuando los veo sin pensar en lo que son, veo a un hombre y una mujer jóvenes en busca de consejo profesional. Pero cuando pienso en su verdadero ser, me felicito a mí mismo; porque mi apertura mental me ha permitido conocerlos. Ojalá los hubiera conocido antes. Al menos, unos meses antes. Estoy seguro de que hubiera podido serles mucho más útil.

El doctor hizo una breve pausa, y su semblante adoptó una expresión más seria.

\- Parece que sus gemas y el ADN humano interactúan de maneras muy complejas. Usted, señor Universe, parece tener lo mejor de dos mundos. Quizá durante su infancia, esto no parecía una ventaja. Pero seguro que su capacidad para adaptarse, transformarse y aprender cosas nuevas le ayuda bastante ahora, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Eso quiere decir que tanto las gemas como el ADN humano tiene mucho más en común de lo que parece. Los dos almacenan información que puede ser interpretada y transformada para crear cosas diferentes. El hecho de que sea a través de la magia o de las biomoléculas, no hace mucha diferencia.

Steven y Lapis no entendían del todo, pero no se atrevieron a interrumpir.

\- El DNA humano y su gema parecen haber llegado a un empate en su caso, señor Universe. Se ayudan y a la vez se limitan mutuamente, porque las proporciones son cincuenta-cincuenta. Pero su hijo va a ser 75 por ciento gema, y solo 25 por ciento humano. Eso quiere decir que... su lado gema va ganando la partida. No me sorprendería que tuviera el aspecto de un niño humano más o menos normal, pero su desarrollo...

En ese momento, Steven saltó de su asiento. Un relámpago de comprensión lo había sacudido.

\- ¡Claro, doctor! Por eso se desarrolla tan rápido, ¿verdad? Y por eso mi Lapis se ve un poco cansada... El niño crece tan rápido porque se comporta más como una gema que se va haciendo, que como un humano que se desarrolla, ¿verdad?

\- No se me ocurre una mejor explicación, señor Universe -asintió el doctor, y luego los miró con tristeza-. Y la razón de crecimiento parece acelerarse cada día que transcurre. Con cada hora, para ser preciso. Me duele decirles esto pero... Si realmente la señora Lapis tendrá que desaparecer, es mejor que se preparen para despedirse muy, muy pronto.

***

Las palabras del doctor fueron proféticas. Volvieron al templo, llenos de tristeza y pesadumbre. Como si estuvieran resignados, se dedicaron a estar juntos, a besarse, acariciarse, e incluso lograron hacer el amor una vez más. Probablemente solo les quedaban unas horas juntos.

Y así fue. Lapis quedo postrada, mientras Steven se esforzaba por confortarla y ayudarla a pasar lo mejor posible aquellas horas de trance. La acariciaba y besaba para confortarla; para hacerle sentir su presencia.

Lapis sufría más de lo que Steven imaginaba. Quizá la culpa era de su deseo, su negativa a abandonar a su hijo, y al hombre que le había dado un tiempo de felicidad que valía por mucho más que sus casi 6 mil años de encierro, por más que sus 85 años de desesperación.

\- Steven -dijo en un susurro-. Quiero que sepas que... si me concedieran volver a vivir contigo el tempo que estuvimos juntos, a cambio de volver a esperarte 85 años y estar encerrada por mles de años en otro espejo... No vacilaría en aceptar.

\- No digas eso, amor... -dijo Steven, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

\- Sí, mi amor... ¡Sí! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Quisiera quedarme, pero... se que debo irme. Y voy a dejar algo maravilloso en mi lugar.

\- Mi amor... Ojala hubiera podido ayudarte.

Lapis forzó una sonrisa.

\- Ya me has ayudado, corazón. Me rescataste... Y no tengo con qué pagarte lo feliz que me hiciste... ¿Sabes que ahora comprendo a Connie?

En medio de su tristeza, Steven se sintió sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es que... No es justo que alguien como tú se quede solo, mi amor. Mi único consuelo, es que voy a dejarte algo permanente. Ojalá también pudiera...

\- ¡No lo digas! -suplicó Steven, sintiendo que se desgarraba al pasar dos veces por el mismo dolor-. No lo digas... por favor.

\- Está bien, amor... Pero ya sabes qué quise decir... -dijo, y tuvo que interrumpirse, porque empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se convertía en luz elemental, y era resorbida dentro de su gema. Era imposible resistirse al tirón. A su propia naturaleza.

\- Amor... siento que... ya es hora.

Se aferró desesperadamente a las manos de Steven

\- ¡Steven, mi vida! ¡Por favor, cuida bien a nuestro niño!

\- Claro que sí, mi amor.

\- No importa dónde esté, corazón... ¡Jamás te olvidaré! ¡Siempre te amaré, a ti y a nuestro niño! Solo te pido... que le des todo el amor que tenías guardado para mí.

\- ¡Así lo haré, mi bien! Te adoro mucho...

Se acercó a su rostro que se tornaba cada vez más transparente, en medio del fogonazo enceguecedor de luz azul. Se besaron por última vez, y Lapis alcanzó a poner la mano sobre su cabeza.

Steven recordaría aquel contacto durante muchas noches solitarias.

La luz azul se hizo más intensa todavía. El impresionante destello obligó a Steven a cerrar los ojos, y luego desapareció de súbito.

Cundo Steven abrió los ojos, Lapis ya no estaba en ningún lado.

O... ¿había encogido de tamaño?

Porque la hermosa bebé que quedó en su lugar tenía el aspecto de una bebita humana normal, con dos únicas diferencias.

Su cabello era de color azul. De un azul tan intenso y profundo como sus ojos.

Y allí, en su espalda, la preciosa gema en forma de gota que Steven conocía tan bien.

Se sintió transportado muchos años hacia el pasado. A las circunstancias tan diferentes en las que había nacido su primer hijo con Connie.

La bebé lo miró. Era bastante más grande y más madura que una recién nacida humana. No hizo ningún intento por llorar. Cuando vio a su padre, se sintió tan deleitada que inmediatamente lo obsequió con una preciosa sonrisa.

Steven lloró. Era la criatura más hermosa y risueña que jamás hubiera visto. La tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

\- Mi amor... mi Rósili. Ya estás aquí, mi amor... No te preocupes. Yo te voy a cuidar.

La pequeña dio un gritito de deleite, y sujetó el rostro de su padre con sus manitas.


	26. La pequeña Rósili

 

La pequeña Rósili cambió por completo la vida de Steven. Su belleza, encanto y gran parecido con su madre, le dieron deleite y consuelo por la pérdida de su amada. Pero también le trajeron preocupaciones nuevas, que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

No fue difícil explicarle a la familia lo que había pasado con Lapis. Aunque sabían todavía menos que él sobre su nacimiento y la desaparición de la abuela Rose, sus hijos comprendieron muy rápido. Hubo llanto y tristeza, porque todos habían aprendido a aceptar y amar a la gema del océano. Especialmente los niños, que se divertían tanto en los paseos únicos que su tía Lapis les daba.

Por si eso fuera poco, todos los hijos de Steven recordaban muy bien lo que pasó cuando murió Connie. Estaban  muy preocupados por la estabilidad psicológica de su padre. Pero aquella vez, Steven se había quedado solo. Ahora había una criatura que dependía de él para todo... O al menos, así debería haber sido.

Aún con el dolor, se había preparado mentalmente para la prolongada infancia y dependencia de su pequeña. Rechazó con firmeza la ayuda de sus hijos, alegando que ellos tenían sus propias familias y preocupaciones. Pero no pudo evitar que lo visitaran cada fin de semana, para corroborar que las cosas marcharan bien.

El gran problema fue que la herencia de gema de la pequeña se manifestó casi inmediatamente, y produjo una serie de problemas para los que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Steven, estaba preparado. Para empezar, la niña jamás fue una verdadera bebé. Comía y dormía, pero sus ciclos de sueño eran más parecidos a los de una niña grande que a los de una infante. Nunca hacía siesta, dormía solamente por la noche, y de día exigía toda la atención de su padre. No podía perderlo de vista un momento, porque comenzaba a llorar; y Steven pronto se dio cuenta de que la mejor manera de tenerla tranquila, era llevara a todas partes en una carriola y hablarle constantemente.

Afortunadamente, Steven había disfrutado mucho la crianza de sus otros hijos, y realmente no le molestaba tener que cuidar a su pequeña a cada instante. Al contrario: el hecho de que fuera tan demandante le impedía pensar mucho en su soledad y en la pérdida de Lapis. De noche, estaba tan cansado que apenas podía dedicarle algunos pensamientos y unas lágrimas a su esposa desaparecida.

Pero además, la niña tenía un apetito insaciable. Desde los primeros días comía constantemente, y se acababa un bote pequeño de fórmula láctea en un día. La siguiente semana fue un bote grande. Y si Steven pretendía darle agua  o negarle el alimento, lloraba con tanta fuerza y desesperación que siempre lo hacía ceder. Al principio, le preocupó mucho el que la niña pudiera engordar demasiado. Pero jamás ocurrió tal cosa.

Lo que en verdad ocurría era que crecía muy rápidamente. El mismo Steven lo notaba, y cuando sus hijos lo visitaban el fin de semana, se asombraban al ver que la bebé ya había crecido varios centímetros. Se desarrollaba tanto que ya sonreía todo el tiempo, y se rodaba por la cama con gran peligro de caer. 

La segunda semana fue todavía más sorprendente, porque Rósili consiguió sentarse y conservar el equilibrio por más de un minuto. Al día siguiente, permaneció sentada tanto tiempo como quiso y comenzó a gatear.

Los hijos de Steven estaban asombrados y alarmados, pero él les explicó lo que el Dr. Lenart  había conjeturado. Su tasa de crecimiento estaba muy acelerada por causa de su herencia de gema. Por supuesto, eso explicaba también su enorme apetito. Al final de la segunda semana, la leche ya no le satisfacía. Steven comenzó a darle papillas de frutas, y a la niña le brotó su primer diente casi sin darle molestias.

***

Probablemente Steven se hubiera adaptado al rápido crecimiento de su hija sin mayor problema, pero al final de la tercera semana ocurrió algo prodigioso, y muy peligroso.

Steven nunca compró una cuna para su hija; la dormía en su propia cama matrimonial para vigilarla bien de cerca. La noche en la que ocurrió todo,  hubo cierto momento en que tuvo ganas de ir al baño. Y cuando regresó, se alarmó al ver que la niña ya no estaba en la cama.

Miró por todo el cuarto y después, siguiendo una corazonada, levantó la mirada y se quedó paralizado. La pequeña Rósili flotaba por el aire en dirección a la ventana. De su espalda surgían unas pequeñas y primorosas alas de agua exactamente iguales a las de su madre. Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana abierta, Y Steven se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para atraparla.

Desgraciadamente falló por unos centímetros. La niña salió, y comenzó a flotar cada vez más alto, en dirección al cielo nocturno. Presa de terrible angustia, Steven hizo lo que jamás había vuelto a practicar en los 86 años que habían pasado desde el final de la Guerra de las Gemas: utilizó todo su poder y fuerza mental para flotar tras su hija. Cuando al fin la atrapó, estaban a más de 100 metros del suelo. Pero logró dominar sus nervios, y aterrizó suavemente con su niña en brazos.

Ya en su cama, le resultó muy difícil volver a dormirse. A pesar del calor de la noche, ahora tendría que dormir con las ventanas y puertas cerradas. La pequeña ni siquiera había despertado durante el ajetreo, y ahora roncaba suavemente con sus alas ocultas de nuevo.

Steven no estaba tan preocupado por lo que había pasado. Lo que realmente lo alteraba eran las diferencias en el desarrollo de la niña, en comparación con lo que había ocurrido con él. Todo lo que alguna vez recordó y conversó con su padre carecía de significado. No le ayudaba en esa situación. Y lo peor de todo, era que la niña había empezado a manifestar sus poderes de gema cuando su nivel de desarrollo mental todavía no le permitía controlarlos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Cerrar puertas y ventanas era solo una solución parcial. Si sus poderes eran como los de su madre, muy pronto no habría puertas ni ventanas que pudieran contenerla.

\- ¿Tendré que encapsularla por las noches? Quizá tenga que hacerlo por lo menos cuando vaya al baño -pensó-. En todo caso, tengo que ver cómo se desarrollarán sus poderes, e intentar que los controle a una edad tan pequeña.

¿Pero cómo estar preparado? ¿Cómo, si no comprendo la manera en que se podría desarrollar?Mis hijos no podrán ayudarme en esto, y no hay nadie más a quién recurrir.

Entonces, recordó que sí había alguien.

***

\- Señor Universe -dijo el Dr. Lenart, después de examinar cuidadosamente a la pequeña Rósili-. Estimo que su hija se está desarrollando doce veces más rápido que una niña humana normal. Eso es extraordinario, sin duda. Pero lo que me preocupa es que la tasa de desarrollo parece estar incrementándose ligeramente en los últimos días. Si las cosas continúan así, su hijita estará caminando a finales de la siguiente semana.

\- Eso me temo, doctor. Lo que me pregunto es: ¿su desarrollo seguirá acelerándose? ¿Y qué podría pasar con sus poderes y capacidades?

\- Es difícil decirlo. Quizá si me cuenta con detalle sobre sus capacidades y las de su esposa...

Steven y el doctor se esforzaron por poner en claro todo lo que Steven sabía de sí mismo, la manera en que creció y se desarrolló; cómo aprendió a controlar sus poderes, y cómo los manejaban las gemas. Especialmente Lapis.

\- ¿Usted tiene tendencia a perder el control de sus poderes, señor Universe? Digamos, ¿cuando está enojado, desesperado o tiene una emoción muy intensa?

\- No doctor, al contrario. A veces necesito sentir una emoción muy intensa para manifestar algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Y su esposa?

\- Ella sí tendía a perder el control. Tanto de sus poderes como de su carácter.

\- Entonces, es muy natural que esto haya pasado. Verá, en los seres humanos hay una estructura del cerebro que se llama tálamo. Esa estructura nos permite filtrar la información de los sentidos y estar inmóviles mientras soñamos, entre muchas otras cosas. Es una estructura muy compleja que en los bebés y los niños pequeños no está bien desarrollada. Por eso, ellos pueden actuar cosas que hacen en sueños, y dormir en posiciones que para nosotros los adultos son imposibles. A su niña le seguirán pasando cosas así mientras sea muy pequeña, y su tálamo se va desarrollando.

\- Quizá podría encapsularla mientras duerme, para que no se metiera en problemas...

El doctor dudó por un momento.

\- Ese encapsulamiento, ¿en qué consiste?

Steven le explicó detalladamente por qué y para qué se utilizaba.

\- Entonces, sería la solución ideal. Permitirá que su niña esté bien segura sin perturbar su desarrollo.

\- Ajá. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo, doctor?

\- Mmmm... eso está relacionado con la otra pregunta que me hizo. Venga a mi escritorio. Su niña puede jugar mientras nosotros trabajamos un poco.

Rósili se entretuvo con una selección de juguetes que había en el consultorio, mientras el Dr. Lenart y su papá comentaban, consultaban detalladas tablas de desarrollo, y ajustaban algunas funciones matemáticas que podían ayudarlos a hacer predicciones.

\- Mire, señor Universe. Todo lo que estamos haciendo son conjeturas. Pero mi impresión es que el desarrollo de su niña se irá acelerando poco a poco, hasta que alcance su... adultez, a falta de una mejor palabra. Y necesitará comer y descansar acorde con ello. Va a tener que alimentar a una familia de 15 personas, solo con lo que su hija necesitará mientras se desarrolla. Cuando haya terminado, seguramente su apetito regresará a valores normales. No se asombre si ella deja de comer, o lo hace solamente para darse el gusto.

\- Bueno, económicamente no habrá problema, doctor. Lo que me preocupa es: ¿su mente se desarrollará con la misma velocidad?

\- Su sistema nervioso, sin duda. Pero, si se desarrolla como una mujer normal, es posible que no pueda manejar fácilmente algunos de sus cambios físicos, especialmente cuando se acerque a la... pubertad. Por una mera cuestión de falta de madurez, ¿me explico?

Steven asintió como si realmente entendiera.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido. La pequeña Rosilí gateaba e intentaba alcanzar algunos equipos de un pequeño estante.

\- Mire nada más -sonrió el doctor con indulgencia-. Es una preciosidad, señor Universe. Es una lástima que su madre no la haya conocido. Dígame, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con ella?

Steven le contó todo. No solamente lo que ocurrió con Lapis; sino también lo que sabía sobre su madre, el video que ella le dejó, y lo que su padre le contó tantos años atrás. Cuando terminó, el anciano sabio se sumió en una reflexión profunda.

\- ¿Sabe, señor Universe? Siempre nos faltará una prueba definitiva. Pero estoy casi seguro de que la señora Lapis está de alguna manera, completamente íntegra, en la gema que tiene su hija. Así como su madre estará también en la gema que usted tiene en su vientre. Encriptadas, como los programas de una computadora. O mejor aún, como en el ADN de los seres humanos.

\- ¿De verdad, doctor? -dijo Steven, muy interesado-. Pero mi madre me dijo en el video que siempre sería parte de mí.

\- Bueno, tratándose de los seres humanos, nuestro padres siempre son una parte de nosotros. Yo tengo un 50% de información genética de mi padre; y sin embargo soy algo completamente distinto a lo que él fue. Lo mismo su padre con usted, señor Universe. Tiene el 50% de su información genética, aunque usted quizá sea inmortal, y él haya muerto hace muchos años.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

\- Que quizá no debería tomar lo que su madre le dijo en un sentido completamente literal. Con lo que me ha contado, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera ella misma sabía con precisión lo que le iba a ocurrir. Me parece que los humanos y las gemas no somos tan diferentes como aparentamos. Las gemas generan luz que puede ser moldeada como cuerpos, emociones y magia para interactuar con el medio. Nuestro ADN hace lo mismo, generando biomoléculas y un cuerpo físico.  Y lo hace prendiendo y apagando genes que siguen allí, aunque  ya no funcionen en ciertos momentos de la vida.  Agréguele a eso el hecho de que usted podía... ¿fusionarse? con su esposa humana...

\- Entonces, usted quiere decir...

\- Sí. Que su madre y su esposa siguen allí, aunque ya no puedan manifestarse. Y eso de que no pueden manifestarse es una verdad a medias. Si tuviéramos los medios tecnológicos o mágicos para hacer otra gema especial y copiar la información, entonces tal vez sería posible recuperarlas a ambas. Claro... En la Tierra seguramente no dispondremos de la tecnología necesaria en varios siglos...

***

Esa noche, Steven encontró difícil conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, y se sentía abrumado y ansioso.

Las responsabilidades presentes y futuras que le aguardaban con su niña eran solo una parte. Sí le costaba trabajo asimilar que antes de un año, sería nuevamente padre de una adolescente. Una niña adolescente. si tomaba en cuenta lo que el Dr. Lenart le dijo sobre el desarrollo psicológico de Rósili.

Tendría que pasar por todo, y muy rápidamente además. Con un esfuerzo de memoria, recordó los principales detalles de la adolescencia de sus hijas Connie y Rose. En realidad, las muchachas siempre habián sido muy centradas y responsables, y ambas empezaron con sus noviazgos hasta que ya estaban en la Universidad. Muy tarde para los estándares habituales. Pero evidentemente su madre tuvo mucho que ver. Connie siempre las vigilaba y aconsejaba. Y el propio carácter reservado de las dos, hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Las dos habían sido siempre muy respetuosas y cariñosas con él, pero Rosili se cocía aparte.

La bebé pasaba buena parte del tiempo en sus brazos y bien pegada a él, a pesar de que ya podía gatear y explorar a su antojo. Y sin el cariño de una madre, era previsible que se apegara a él por completo.

¿Eso sería sano?

Por otro lado, si no se apegaba a él.... ¿A quién?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Tantas cosas en qué pensar. Y para colmo, la posibilidad que había señalado el Dr. Lenart era seductora. ¿De verdad había una esperanza de recuperar a Lapis... y a su madre?

Eso era lo que le inquietaba realmente. La perspectiva de luchar solo contra lo que viniera con su hija era muy poco atractiva. Además, descontando eso, su hijita crecería muy rápido. Y seguramente algún día se enamoraría y se iría de su lado, tal como sus dos hijas mayores.

Y a juzgar por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería mucho más pronto de lo que él hubiera querido.

Tuv la necesidad de ir al baño, y antes de salir, fabricó la cápsula para su hijita. Muy oportunamente, porque cuando regresó, la pequeña nuevamente había manifestado sus alas de agua, y flotaba libremente en el interior de la burbuja rosa.

La miró un momento a través de la burbuja, y sintió enseguida una tibia calidez que envolvía su corazón. La niña de verdad era preciosa. Aunque tenía cosas de él, como ese precioso cabello negro y rizado, sin duda la herencia de Lapis predominaba. Incluso el cabello tenía aquí y allá algunos mechones azules.

Se veía tan tierna...

La visión lo reconfortó, y se sintió más tranquilo. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. La prioridad de su vida era su hijita. Los retos del futuro se enfrentarían en el futuro. Por ahora, cuidaría y disfrutaría de su pequeña Rósili tanto como pudiera.


End file.
